Heroes Unite!
by Ghost Archer
Summary: When mysterious rifts begin opening in many random worlds, it's up to Star Fox, the Jedi Knights, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Team Sonic, and a slew of other heroes to stop the mysterious force and put an end to the rifts. Based on Lego Dimensions.
1. Unexpected Rifts, Part 1

**(In the hangar, I explained the situation to Star Fox, Marinette, Adrien, Judy, Sofia, Amber, James, The Chipmunks and Link)**

 **Me: So that's what I heard from Ness and Lucas. The Chipettes were kidnapped.**

 **Chipmunks: What?!**

 **Me: I don't know who did it or why, but we need to get to Paris right away.**

 **Marinette: I hope we can get to them in time.**

 **Me: I hope so too, Marinette. I hope so too.**

 **Adrien: But how will we get there? At the rate planes are coming and going at this time of day, it's virtually impossible to schedule a flight.**

 **Fox: Nothing's impossible when you put your mind to it, Adrien. And to answer your question, we'll take the Great Fox. It's a bit slow, but it'll get us there.**

 **Me: Good thinking, Fox. Now let's go. But first, I do not own any of the fandoms you see before you. Also, Liu Kang and his allies have survived the invasion, Shang Tsung is alive, and Mileena is cured of her Tarkatan genetics and has joined the side of good.**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 1: Unexpected Rifts, Part 1

The multiverse, full of countless worlds and unlimited possibilities, however, unknown to anyone, there is a world that only exists deep in the center of it all and a cubic drone is searching for something, until it finds what it is seeking. "Hey, I think I found it." The drone spoke until it rephrased itself. "Uh, I mean, 'anomaly located, master.'"

Soon, a being made of energy wearing armor and a helmet approached the drone's location. "Yes… after five thousand years of searching, I have finally found it: Foundation Prime." He waved his staff and twenty-four pedestals, each with a different image are shown, ranging from a cell phone, some type of cube and seven gemstones surrounding a larger stone to a gold medal that reads "Hero", a pointed staff and a journal. "It depicts the history of the Foundation Elements - artifacts created from the start of time, scattered across the many dimensions. And only I can gather them all in one place."

"Just so you know… Lord Vortech, the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're… kinda important… to the… Entire Multiverse." The drone told him.

"Don't you think I already know that, X-PO?!" Lord Vortech barked.

"Err… right." X-PO said nervously.

"And besides, I already found what I am seeking. I don't need you or your services here any longer." Lord Vortech said.

"Uh… what are you talking about, master?" X-PO asked, worried about what his master will do to the robot.

"To summarize in a way you'll understand…" Lord Vortech began as he opened a portal behind X-PO. "…you're fired!"

"But, Vortech, listen! Some of the Foundation Elements are linked to their respected timelines! Think about the consequences of what will happen if even one of them is taken out of their fixed points!" X-PO tried to explain as the portal begins to suck him in. Vortech simply grinned maliciously behind his helmet. "Plus, the elements can't be safely harnessed - it's too dangerous! And what about the pay raise you promised meeeeeeee?!" The force of the portal sucked the robot in, piece by piece with the portal closing afterwards.

Vortech laughed maniacally after closing the portal. "Now to create my perfect empire!" He then created his own fortress to rule everything from.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the peaceful planet of Corneria, an aerial chase is in progress. A galactic criminal working under Andross had stolen blueprints for the planet's orbital defense system and is planning to deliver them to the mad scientist. He looks behind him and sees the Star Fox Team pursuing him in their Arwings. The current members of the aforementioned team are comprised of Slippy Toad, a young and gifted mechanic, Falco Lombardi, a hotshot pilot who used to be part of a gang, Krystal, a Cerinian vixen with telepathic powers and the team's most recent member, and the leader, Fox McCloud, the son of the elite squadron's former leader and founder, James McCloud, who was believed to have perished in an ambush on the wasteland planet Venom after James' former wingman, Pigma Dengar turned against him. The outlaw shot his lasers to shake them off. Krystal and Falco managed to dodge them.

"Whoa! Watch where you're firing, you swine!" Falco yelled with a scowl.

"This makes no sense. Why does this guy want our defense system blueprints, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"The same reason Andross wants them: to find a way through our defenses and invade Corneria." Fox answered. "But not today. Slippy, Krystal, cut him off at the city outskirts. Falco, you're with me. We'll have him surrounded."

"You got it, Fox." Slippy nodded as he and Krystal took a separate path. The criminal was about to escape until he was cut off by Slippy and Krystal.

Later, the team met with the Cornerian army, led by General Pepper. He was the man responsible for exiling Andross to the toxic planet Venom for conducting dangerous experiments that were close to reducing Corneria into a wasteland. He smiles when he notices Star Fox come in with the criminal, now handcuffed and the blueprints in their hands.

"Star Fox, once again you have brought peace to this prosperous planet." General Pepper greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, General" Fox thanked.

"Now, this may seem out of the blue, but I'd like you to head to Sauria." Pepper requested.

"Expecting more trouble there, aren't we, General?" Krystal asked.

"You remember Prince Tricky, don't you?" The General asked Fox and Krystal, who had the most experience with the young EarthWalker.

"How can I not remember him?" Fox replied with a grin, mentioning the time he had to restore Sauria when it was about to explode and when he rescued Tricky from the SharpClaw tribe.

"He has sent us a distress signal not too long ago and he could use your help as soon as possible." General Pepper explained.

"Okay, General. We'll tell Tricky we're on our way." Fox nodded as he and his team began to walk out, but not before the General spoke up once more.

"Oh, before you set off, there is something I'd like to give to Krystal." General Pepper said as a Cornerian soldier came holding a type of staff.

"My staff..." Krystal gasped, remembering the staff she wielded while on Sauria.

"That's correct, Krystal. Peppy managed to recover it from when he "crashed" the Great Fox." Pepper nodded. However, just before he was able to give the staff to her, a portal opened beside the General and sucked him in along with the staff.

"General!" Fox gasped as he leaped in after him. The rest of his team followed him with the portal closing afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crystalline planet of Christophsis, a pair of Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are in the middle of a firefight joined by a small battalion of Clone Troopers. Their opposing forces are the Separatist Droid Army, led by the relentless General Grievous. The Separatists were ordered to intercept a delivery to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and steal the Holocron containing the secrets within.

"I never imagined they'd be after the Holocron!" Obi-Wan said, deflecting enemy blaster shots with his lightsaber.

"Well, what'd you expect from the Separatists?" Anakin replied. The Jedi Republic was about to retreat into the buildings when a portal opened behind them and the Star Fox Team appear from it, joining the Jedi and Clones.

"Where's General Pepper?" Fox asked.

"Who? Behind you!" Obi-Wan warned. Fox turns around and uses his Reflector to deflect the shots from a B-2 droid.

"I'll ask again, where's General Pepper?!" Fox asked again.

"Hey, I have no idea who or what you are talking about." Anakin replied.

"He's talking about the General of the Cornerian Army, buddy. Didn't you hear him?!" Falco countered as he shot two B-1 droids with his blaster.

"Right… Care to explain what happened to this General of yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. He got sucked into a weird gateway in Corneria. We flew in after him and it led us to you." Fox explained.

"And you are…?" Anakin asked.

It was with confidence and determination he told the two Jedi who they are. "We're Star Fox!" He then pulled out a Gatling gun and fired at the droids obliterating any remaining droids.

"Thank you for your help." Obi-Wan thanked them.

"Don't mention it, but can you tell us who those walking tin cans are?" Falco asked.

"Those "walking tin cans" are the Separatists' Droid Army. They were after the Holocron we were planning to deliver to Coruscant for safekeeping." Anakin explained as he showed them a blue and gold crystalline cube.

"Maybe this "Holocron" must hold something important for those robots to want it so badly." Slippy theorized.

"Holocrons hold very valuable information and ancient lessons and they have to be stored in the Jedi Archives before they fall into enemy hands." Obi-Wan told them.

"Master Kenobi! Master Skywalker!" A feminine voice was heard from behind the Star Fox Team. The team turns around and they see Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's Padawan learner.

"Ahsoka! Good." Obi-Wan grinned. "You're just in time. We need to…" Before he had the chance to finish, a portal opened beside them and started to suck in the Holocron.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka gasped as she tried to grab the Holocron.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin gasped as his Padawan tries to pull the Holocron out of the vortex's pull, but the force of the pull is too strong. She screamed as she is sucked in with the Holocron. "No! The Holocron! It holds one of the many secrets of the Jedi Order! It cannot fall into enemy hands! Quick, we need to go after it and save Ahsoka!" The Jedi Knight jumped in to save Ahsoka and recover the Holocron. Obi-Wan and Star Fox follow him through the portal before it closes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the City of Paris, France, a teenager named Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in the park enjoying the afternoon with her classmate and best friend, Alya Césaire.

"Wow! This is a nice day to get out, isn't it, Alya?" Marinette asked.

"It sure is, Marinette, especially when it's the perfect day to have fun." Alya replied. She turns to the entrance and spots someone coming. She grins slyly. "Speaking of having fun, I know someone you can have fun with." She points to the entrance, revealing that Adrien Agreste, Marinette's classmate and long-time crush, is coming to the park to enjoy the day.

"Wait, Adrien's coming?! Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" Marinette asked, panicking about how she'll act around him.

"Just relax, Marinette. Take a few deep breaths." Alya assured. Marinette did some deep breathing exercises. "That's it, deep breaths. Feeling better now?"

"More than better, Alya; I'm ready!" Marinette said with confidence.

"Atta girl! Now go out there and talk to him!" Alya cheered for her best friend. With her tension now gone, Marinette stands up and walks over to Adrien.

"Oh, hey Marinette." Adrien greeted. Just as he spoke to her, Marinette's tension flooded back, but that didn't stop her, despite her awkwardness deep within.

"Oh, uh, hi Adrien." Marinette nervously greeted. Seeing her nervous, Alya face-palmed. Soon after, she hears crackling from the entrance. Everyone nearby looks and sees a portal open. Seconds later, Team Star Fox and the Jedi Knights came out.

"Where are we now?" Anakin asked.

"Beats me." Falco shrugged his shoulders. He looks around and sees Marinette, Alya and Adrien staring at them in bewilderment. "Why are they staring at us like that?"

"Probably because we just flew out of a portal." Obi-Wan theorized.

"Maybe I can talk to them." Fox suggested. But before he has the chance to say something to them, they all hear screaming.

"What now?" Falco growled in frustration. They turn around and notice a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail wearing some type of tribal garb with a net that resembled a dreamcatcher.

"Who is that?!" Slippy gasped. The mystery woman laughed manically as she used her dreamcatcher net to zap people and put them in a deep sleep.

"I don't know, but it looks like she's using that net to put people in a kind of sleep." Anakin theorized. He then turned to Marinette and Adrien, worried the intruder may be going after them. "You two, get to safety!"

"But who the heck are you, anyway?" Marinette asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you two need to get somewhere safe! Hurry!" Anakin yelled. They hesitated, but complied. Marinette hid behind the foliage and Adrien took cover behind a bench, leaving the Star Fox team and the Jedi to face the tribal attacker. Once Marinette took cover, she looked in her handmade purse, where a tiny little creature that resembles a ladybug popped out.

"Sounds like another akuma is loose, huh?" The tiny ladybug asked.

"Yeah, Tikki, but we were lucky those other guys are on our side. Time to transform!" Tikki nodded as she flew up. "Tikki, spots on!" Once she said those words, Tikki was sucked into Marinette's earrings, which turned red and gained five black spots in a quincunx pattern. Her entire outfit suddenly changes into a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black spots. She gains a red mask with black spots in a symmetrical design and a red yo-yo with black spots materializes at her waist with the string wrapping around it.

Meanwhile, at Adrien's hiding spot, he looks at the battle before looking in his jacket pocket, where a tiny black cat yawns.

"Snack time already?" The black cat asked groggily.

"Not quite, Plagg. We better transform." Adrien said.

"Alright, but you owe me a piece of camembert after this." Plagg sighed. Adrien grinned remembering Plagg's love for cheese, especially camembert.

"Plagg, claws out!" Once Adrien said his words, Plagg is sucked into Adrien's silver ring which turned black and gained a green paw print. His outfit changes into a textured black skintight cat suit with a golden bell on his chest and metallic details, with the bell being connected to the zipper on the front. His long belt wraps around his waist and hangs out the back like a cat tail. He also gained matching gloves with claws at the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He soon wears black cat ears and a black mask which covered around his green cat-like eyes.

The group's attacker knocked Falco into a tree with her dreamcatcher net. Falco pulls out his blaster and shoots her, but the shots were deflected.

"I think it's about time you took a nap, permanently!" The intruder glared as she fired a blue beam from her net. However, a yo-yo wrapped around Falco's waist and pulled him out of the beam's way. She gasps and turns to find the masked girl in the ladybug outfit pulling Falco out of harm's way. She was joined by the black-suited boy and the others. "Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Ladybug? Cat Noir?" Falco asked, turning to Ladybug. The woman scowled as a pink butterfly outline appeared around her eyes.

"Dream Snatcher, now's your chance!" A deep, menacing voice said from far away. "Take their Miraculous! Now!"

"I figured you two would show up eventually." Dream Snatcher grinned, holding her net over her shoulders.

"Well, I figured you could use a wake-up call!" Cat Noir glared as he used his staff to try and take the net out of Dream Snatcher's hands, but she used the net to parry the attack. Her opponents soon joined the fight.

"Was she expecting you two to come?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"More or less, yeah." Ladybug answered.

"So what about that voice we heard earlier? The one that ordered her to take your "Miraculous" or whatever he called it?" Falco asked.

"It's a long story." Ladybug answered as the fight continued. Unknown to them, Alya was recording the battle from her cell phone.

"You are not going to believe what I am witnessing here, folks!" Alya said as she recorded the battle. "Not only are Ladybug and Cat Noir here to save us, but six others who came from who knows where have joined the fray!" She squealed like she would if she had got a new car as a graduation present. Suddenly, as the fight continued, another portal behind Alya opened up.

"Here too?!" Krystal gasped as everyone watched Alya get sucked into the portal, along with her cell phone.

"Ms. Alya!" Ladybug gasped.

"We need to save her!" Cat Noir suggested. "We'll finish this dream battle later!" He told Dream Snatcher as the group of eight jumped through the portal right before it closed.

* * *

In a dark room where the only source of light was from the single window, the villain who created Dream Snatcher, known only as Hawk Moth, sensed Ladybug and Cat Noir's disappearance.

"You may have escaped my grip, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but you'll return soon enough." Hawk Moth spoke as a swarm of pure white butterflies flutter him. "And when you do, your dreams of defeating me will be just that: dreams. Hopeless, empty dreams." He then laughs manically, echoing across the room.

* * *

 **(I'm in the bridge of the Great Fox with ROB when Judy and Alvin come in)**

 **Alvin: Archer?**

 **Me: Yeah? What is it?**

 **Judy: Before we left, Alvin and I heard about your new story idea. How did you come up with it?**

 **Me: Oh, that. I got the idea after hearing about this game called Lego Dimensions. I took a good look at it and, well, it inspired me to come up with this.**

 **Alvin: Moving on, how much closer to Paris, ROB?**

 **ROB: Estimated time of arrival: 28.1 minutes.**

 **Me: Hmm… I suppose I'll call Smoke and tell him what happened.**

 **(I dial Smoke's number on my cell phone, but it went to voicemail)**

 **Voicemail: Hello, you've reached Smoke. I can't answer right now. I'm either busy with a story or a mission. Please leave a message and stay frosty!**

 **(Beep!)**

 **Me: Hey, Smoke. It's Archer. Listen, I'm not sure if you know this, but I got word from Ness and Lucas that the Chipettes were kidnapped. I'm on my way to Paris to meet with them. If you wish to send some backup, I'd appreciate it. So call me back when you get this. (I hang up)**

 **Judy: Don't tell me: voicemail?**

 **Me: Yep. Don't worry. He'll get the message soon. Besides, we need all the help we can get if we're to save the Chipettes.**

 **Judy: I don't get it, though. Why did the guy nab the Chipettes? The way I see it, all he did was catch us off our guard. Why not just attack us right away while he still has the advantage?**

 **Me: Good point. Guess we better get ready for our rescue mission while we're on the topic here. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	2. Unexpected Rifts, Part 2

**(The Great Fox touches down in front of the Louvre pyramid. We exit the ship and meet with Ness and Lucas)**

 **Lucas: Oh, guys! You're here.**

 **Judy: How much did you know about the kidnapping?**

 **Ness: Not much, but we did find a message.**

 **(Ness shows us the message they find. I read it aloud)**

 **Me: To anyone who finds this, I have taken your precious Chipettes and made them my prisoners. However, I am willing to make an offer. In exchange for their freedom, I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses by midnight. You have until then to make a decision. I shall send an accomplice of mine to the drop off point at the Eiffel Tower on my behalf.**

 **Sofia: Guess we know where to go, but I feel like something's missing.**

 **Marinette: (screams)**

 **Falco: What is it, Marinette?**

 **(We look up and notice six dragons flying above)**

 **Adrien: Are those dragons?!**

 **Me: Not just any dragons. They're Elemental Dragons. And look who's riding them!**

 **(The dragons land in front of us and the riders are revealed as the Ninja and the Crystal Gems)**

 **Garnet: So you must be Archer. Your friend Smoke told us all about you.**

 **Me: (to Judy) I told you he'd get my message.**

 **Kai: So, any idea where the villain is holding them?**

 **Me: No, but we just got a location from the message he left. Said the exchange is happening at the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Lloyd: Well we better get there as soon as we can.**

 **(We leave for the Eiffel Tower to meet with the villain's accomplice. Also, Scarlett is owned by Ben10Man and I own Cobalt)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Rifts, Part 2

On the floating Angel Island, a lone echidna named Knuckles is resting beside the Master Emerald. He wakes upon hearing a plane engine. He stands up and sees a blue biplane touch down in front of him. The ones aboard were his friends Sonic and Tails. The island guardian also noticed Amy, along with Shadow, Silver and Blaze coming.

"Hey, guys." Knuckles greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, long story short, my scanner detected strange fluctuations in time and space." Tails explained.

"What do you mean by 'strange fluctuations'?" Knuckles asked, a bit puzzled

"Think of them as wormholes popping up in numerous places." Tails simplified, remembering the incident involving Eggman's Time Eater. At first, everyone present was confused about what Tails said, but they got a clear understanding when a vortex opened above everyone and Star Fox, the Jedi, Ladybug and Cat Noir land on the ground.

"Ugh…" Obi-Wan groaned.

"Is everyone okay?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, that lumpy thing I landed on sort of broke my fall." Slippy confirmed.

"That was me." Cat Noir sat up, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Slippy apologized.

"Fox? Falco?" Sonic asked, remembering his friends from the Subspace incident.

"Sonic?" Fox turned to the Blue Blur.

"You know him?" Ladybug asked.

"It's a very long story." Falco answered.

"Why are you guys here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, General Pepper got sucked into some kind of vortex and we tried to rescue him." Krystal explained.

"Same thing happened to Ahsoka." Anakin spoke up.

"And Alya, too." Ladybug spoke.

"Hmm, I don't know how these vortexes keep popping up, but they're becoming a bit of a problem." Silver said.

"I agree. We need to find a way to fix this." Cat Noir said.

"Luckily, I know a way to solve this predicament." Shadow spoke up. Sonic thought of it for a moment.

"Oh, I get it. Since the wormholes link several universes through space and time, maybe the Chaos Emeralds' power will counter it." Sonic theorized.

"Yes, but their power alone won't be enough." Shadow said, pointing to the Master Emerald.

"Let's hope you're right about this, Shadow." Knuckles said as the rest of his friends pulled out the Chaos Emeralds. The seven smaller gems begin to glow and float around the large gem, but they soon notice a vortex opening up and sucking in the Emeralds.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped as she tries to grab some of the Emeralds, but unfortunately for her, she got sucked in as well.

"Amy!" Sonic gasped.

"Not good! The Master Emerald is what's keeping Angel Island afloat! We can't let it crash into the sea!" Knuckles said, knowing that Angel Island can't float without the Master Emerald. To prove his point, the entire island started to shake as it began to fall.

"Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, you're coming with me!" Sonic commanded. "Silver, Blaze, do what you can to keep this rock from sinking!"

"Got it!" Silver nodded. The group jump in just before the vortex closes, leaving Silver and Blaze to try and keep the island from sinking into the sea.

* * *

Another portal opens elsewhere and our heroes come out in an open field. Everyone looks around to get a sense of where the vortex sent them.

"Where are we now?" Cat Noir asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find our friends before they get hurt or worse." Tails said with worry. They continue looking around before Ladybug notices a castle in the distance.

"Is that a castle?" Ladybug asked. They turn their attention to the red roofed castle. A memory sparked within Sonic's eyes.

"Hang on, I know that castle." Sonic theorized.

"You do?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah; in fact, I think I figured out where we are now." Sonic said. "We're in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"How did you know about this place?" Krystal asked.

"There are two reasons for that. First, this world has many different species here, the most prevalent being Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Yoshis, and even Boos." Sonic explained.

"And what's the second reason?" Ladybug asked. Her answer came when they hear an explosion from the castle, followed by a scream for help.

"To put it simply, their princess is kidnapped by an evil tyrant almost every day." Sonic shrugged. To prove his point, they notice the Koopa King, Bowser in the Koopa Clown Car and hanging from it is a cage with Princess Peach inside. In pursuit were the kingdom's most famous heroes, Mario and Luigi, aided by their buddies, Yoshi and Starlow. The brothers and their friends notice our group, instantly recognizing their friends from Mobius, as well as Team Star Fox.

"Sonic! Guys!" Mario cried, elated to see his friendly rival again. "You could've told us you were coming!"

"Hey, Mario!" Sonic greeted happily. "Didn't expect to end up here." He then gave a firm handshake, as what most friendly rivals do, until Luigi walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Luigi asked.

"Well, we're not 100% sure…" Knuckles replied. "The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald got sucked into the portal we just came out of. Amy tried to save them, but she got sucked in as well!"

"What? Amy was kidnapped?" A surprised Mario asked.

"That's right." Shadow explained afterwards. "We jumped in to rescue her and our search led us to you."

Starlow then had a moment of thought before turning to the Mario Bros. "Hey guys," She asked. "You don't think Bowser was responsible for Amy's capture, do you?"

"Not sure…" Mario replied. "It could be possible Bowser captured Amy, but I am not sure how it was possible."

"Well, why don't we ask the big guy after we knock down his army!?" Knuckles suggested as he cracked his namesakes.

"I suppose we could, we were just on our way there right now. You just saw Bowser take off with the princess…" Luigi said.

"Again…?" Team Heroes and Shadow deadpanned.

"Yes…" The Mario Bros. deadpanned in reply.

And so the two groups made their way to Bowser Castle (with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ladybug and Cat Noir having some introductions to the Sonic Heroes' Mushroom Kingdom friends and who was who).

* * *

Later, at the Castle of the Koopa King, Bowser, along with his son, Bowser Jr., is preparing to speak with his minions.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA! Listen well, my elite minion task force!" Bowser roared, gaining everyone's attention.

"It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade the Mushroom Kingdom! Today is the day I make my beloved Peach all MINE!" He bellowed with pride.

Then his son started jumping for attention as he added. "And if that weren't awesome enough, he'll ALSO stomp her little mustache buddies!" Junior shouted with glee, Bowser giving him a good pat on the back, as any dad would for their son.

Soon, the entire army cheered for their king.

"You're the Koopa!"

"You rock!"

"Bowser FOREVER!"

"You're the essence of awesome!"

"We're under attack!"

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! 'We're under attack!' You jokers are the greatest!" A thrilled Bowser said as he roared with laughter for this great moment… until he spotted something…

"Hey! Who are those hairy fellows in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!" Bowser shouted as he jumped off the stand and landed near the end of the crowd, ready to give the troopers that didn't shave a good scolding, only to find that it wasn't the troopers, but to his surprise, it was…

"Bah! Mario! And Green 'Stache! And Dino-brain? AND SONIC, TOO?! How'd you get in here?" A shocked Bowser demanded with a mix of rage and surprise (rage towards the Mario Bros and surprise for noticing Sonic's group, along with some faces that are new to him).

"You know," A snarky Cat Noir answered. "While your cronies may be nasty, at least they're being polite leaving the gate open for us!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser shouted. "My front gate was open?!" He then furiously stomped the ground as he turned toward his troops. "How many time do I have to tell you idiots?! If you're the last one in, LOCK THE GATE!"

"Put a cork in it, Bowser!" Knuckles shouted. "You release Princess Peach now! And we'll be taking back our friend Amy too, thank you very much!"

With his son joining him, Bowser prepped for battle. "Ha! Like that's going to ha…" He suddenly stopped, remembering what the Angel Island guardian said. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'release Princess Peach'? We were in the middle of getting ready to launch an attack on…"

"MARIO! HELP!"

Everyone's attention was caught off guard as they turned around… and spotted Princess Peach trapped inside the cage hanging beside the king's throne.

"Princess!" Mario cried. "Don't worry, your highness, we'll save you!" Sonic called out to her as they faced the Koopa King and his son.

Luigi then got out a rucksack, which contained all of the Bros' special items they need, and pulled out a star.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted, gaining his brother's attention. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am! Let's a-go!" Mario said, all pumped up, but before they could even act, another portal appeared.

"Here too?!" Fox gasped in shock, only to hear panic around the throne room.

The vortex's grip was strong, enough to lift Bowser, his son, and his troops off of their feet. "What's going on here?!" Bowser shouted as he was the first to vanish into the wormhole, followed by Bowser Jr. and the rest of his army.

Then the star Luigi was holding flew out of his hand and the chain that the cage was hanging from gave way and got sucked in with Peach inside along with the star.

"MARIOOOOOO!" They hear Peach's voice as the vortex sucks her in.

"Mamma Mia! What is going on?!" Mario cried, Luigi getting a little scared of what he saw.

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll scratch Bowser off the list of suspects." Ladybug said. "If he didn't take our friends, then who did?"

"No time for questions!" Shadow shouted. "We have to go after them now!" Soon, Sonic's group and the Mario Bros jumped into the portal before it vanished, leaving Starlow and Yoshi behind.

Both stunned at what just happened, they sped out of Bowser Castle, hurrying back to Peach's to explain what happened, though knowing Toadsworth, he'll be passed out for a very long while as soon as he hears about what happened.

* * *

Today was a bright and clear morning in the kingdom of Enchancia and Sofia and Amber are in the royal training field honing their skills. Watching their progress are the Scarlet and Cobalt Warriors, as well as Prince James. The royal sisters' progress is going smoothly.

"Your students really have improved since these last four months, huh?" Cobalt asked.

"I should say so." Scarlett nodded. "But to be honest here, even after four months of training, they still have a lot to learn."

"You make a good point there." Cobalt said. "I have yet to form my own team of warriors from different worlds." He looks toward his left shoulder, where a tiger and dragon badge is pinned. "And yet, here I am: a member of the Scarlet Army."

"Hmm… Perhaps I can help with that." Scarlett said.

"Do you truly believe you can help?" Cobalt asked. Scarlett replies with a quick nod and a grin.

Then, out of nowhere, a vortex opens up and our group of heroes appears from it. Unlike Angel Island however, they managed to land on their feet. Everyone (save for the Bros, Ladybug and Cat Noir) instantly recognize where they are.

"Looks like that portal brought us to Enchancia." Obi-Wan said.

"So you've been here before?" Cat Noir asked.

"It's a long story." Fox shrugged his shoulders.

"Fox! Sonic! Guys!" They hear Sofia's voice nearby. They turn around to meet the young princesses.

"Sofia! Amber!" Sonic greeted with a happy smile.

"Hold on a second, you actually know them?" Ladybug gasped.

"Like Fox said, it's a long story." Sonic replied. The others see Sofia give Tails a quick kiss on his cheek, making him smile with a blush.

"Wow, Tails, I'm surprised. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Knuckles joked, laughing. But he stopped when he hears his answer.

"Actually, yes." Tails replied, taking Sofia by the hand. Knuckles gasps in shock.

"Welcome back, Fox McCloud and friends." They hear another voice coming. They notice Scarlett and Cobalt.

"Greetings, Scarlett, Cobalt." Fox greeted.

"I don't even want to know how they know you." Mario said, gaining the warriors' attention.

"Looks like I see some new faces." Cobalt said.

"Ah, yes. Mario Bros., Ladybug, Cat Noir, these are the Scarlett and Cobalt Warriors." Fox introduced the newcomers to the two warriors. "Scarlett's the queen of the Kingdom of Cinnibar and the leader of a group of fighters from other worlds called the Scarlet Army. Sonic and I knew about her from Sofia. She and her sister Amber are her apprentices."

"Pleased to meet the four of you." Scarlett greeted the new visitors. "So is there some kind of problem?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Krystal answered somberly.

"These rifts have been appearing in the other worlds and they took General Pepper, as well as Amy and Princess Peach." Fox explained.

"And they also took Ahsoka!" Anakin mentioned.

"And Alya, too!" Ladybug spoke up.

"Hmm…" Amber thought to herself as she tapped her chin with her maroon fan, but as she was thinking of the situation, another vortex appeared behind her and started to suck her in, surprising her. She quickly grabbed onto the ground to keep from being sucked in.

"Sofia! Help!"

"Amber!" Sofia gasped as she saw her sister lose her grip and she was sucked in with the portal quickly closing afterwards.

"Not good! Not good at all!" Scarlett growled.

"We have to save Amber!" Sofia suggested.

"Good idea. Cobalt, you inform the king and queen about what happened." Scarlett said.

"Got it." Cobalt nodded as he vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"You know…" Ladybug said. "I was just thinking, and this is just a suggestion, we should go on an adventure to find whatever's causing these rifts."

"You took those words right out of my mouth, Ladybug." Knuckles agreed as he pounded his fists.

"So we're all in agreement, then. From here on, we shall be known as the Dimension Tra…" Obi-Wan spoke, but before he could finish, another rift opened below the heroes' feet and sucked them all in, along with Sofia and Scarlett.

"The Dimension Tra?" James asked. "Sounds like a dumb name."

Cobalt returned a few seconds later, only to find the heroes gone. "No way! They left without me?!"

"That's pretty much what happened." James blurted, earning a cold glare from Cobalt. "Hey, don't blame me. I had nothing to do with this." Believing he's telling the truth, Cobalt sighed with a slow shake of his head.

* * *

The heroes are traveling through the rift. "Okay, these rifts are starting to get old!" Cat Noir complained.

"You got that right! We need to find a way out of this!" Falco shouted.

Tails then took out his Miles Electric. "My scanner's picked up a signal. If I can locate it and determine if it's generating this rift…" He began, only for Slippy to understand as he finished his sentence.

"Then perhaps we can disrupt it! Tails, you're a genius!" Slippy cried.

Tails soon got to work on his scanner, and one he applied the finishing touches, the vortex began to warp a bit, meaning that they did something.

"I hope it worked…" Sofia said as they entered another part of the rift.

* * *

Our heroes soon start flying out of a gateway into a dark room where the only sources of light available are from the light blue lines. A few land on the platform while others land on the floor. Afterwards, the gateway began to emit a humming sound and started shaking and rattling. "Now what?" Falco asked.

The humming grew louder and more high-pitched and static electricity started flying everywhere. Scarlett, noticing what was happening, took this as a bad sign.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Scarlett cried as the gateway exploded. Then, it looked like gravity gained a bit of control as it sucked in five panels and collapses immediately after.

"Where are we?" Krystal wondered.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like we came here through that gateway." Slippy theorized, looking at what used to be the gateway. "Or what's left of it, anyway."

"If only we can rebuild it." Cat Noir said.

"How?" Mario asked.

"I've got an idea." Anakin spoke as he turned to Kenobi. "Obi-Wan, care to help me with this?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Obi-Wan replied. "Step back, everyone." Everyone else stood at a safe distance away from the Jedi.

"Wait, why?" Ladybug asked.

"You'll see." Sofia said, smiling.

Soon, Anakin and Obi-Wan used the Force to gather all of the pieces of the gateway and put it back together. With some adjustments courtesy of Tails and Slippy, the Gateway reactivates. "Rerouting from backup power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored." They hear a voice from the Gateway.

"Well, at least we know it's still working." Sofia said.

"Wait a minute, 'limited system functionality'?" Knuckles asked. "Am I going to lose an arm going through that thing?"

"Hmm… it looks like the Gateway is unstable." Cat Noir theorized, pointing at the Gateway. They see that it's shaking a bit from its lack of stability.

"I saw some glowing parts go through it. They must be important." Scarlett said.

"My scanner's showing that there's definitely something through there." Tails said.

"It could lead us to either the missing pieces or our friends." Ladybug thought aloud. They soon hear a scream that Star Fox immediately recognized.

"That's General Pepper!" Krystal said. "He must be in trouble!" They soon hear another voice that the Bros recognize.

"MARIO!"

"Princess!" The Mario Bros. called out, knowing that Princess Peach is in trouble.

"Guess we've got some inter-dimensional rescuing to do." Sonic said with resolve and jumped through the Gateway.

"Come on!" Fox said as the rest of them jumped in the Gateway, unaware of the danger that lurks beyond.

* * *

 **(On the way to the Eiffel Tower, I have a talk with Marinette and Adrien)**

 **Me: So who do you think signed that message?**

 **Marinette: Well, based on the outline at the end of the message, it's safe to say Hawk Moth sent this.**

 **Ness: Hawk Moth? Who's that?**

 **Adrien: He's this evil masked man who uses his akumas to turn people into supervillains.**

 **Judy: Whoa. Does this happen a lot?**

 **Marinette: Only if someone is overwhelmed with negative emotions like anger, jealousy and sadness.**

 **Judy: I see.**

 **Lucas: Guys, look! I see it! The Eiffel Tower!**

 **Me: Good eye, Lucas. Now let's get going. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	3. Into the Dreamland, Part 1

**(We reach Don Thousand's palace)**

 **Syrus: Whoa! That place is bigger than I thought. And spookier.**

 **Shark: Get it together, Syrus. You're starting to sound like Joey.**

 **Joey: Hey!**

 **(An energy ball rushes past us)**

 **Dumon: What was that?!**

 **Crow: Up there!**

 **(We look toward the top of the spire and see Don Thousand with the Numeron Code in his hand)**

 **Kite: Don Thousand!**

 **Don Thousand: Well, well, if it isn't Yuma Tsukumo and his pathetic friends.**

 **Vector: Save it! You may have deceived me once before, but thanks to Shark, I now see the light!**

 **Aster: Surrender the Numeron Code or else you'll be sorry!**

 **Don Thousand: I beg to differ.**

 **(Don Thousand calls forth a slew of various monsters to drive us back)**

 **Me: Quick! Call out your monsters!**

 **(We summon our own monsters and battle Don Thousand and his forces for the Numeron Code)**

* * *

Heroes Unite

Chapter 3: Into the Dreamland, Part 1

Our group is traveling through the rift. Some of them are beginning to get bored on the way.

"How much longer 'til we get there, Fox?" Cat Noir asked.

"You know, it would help if you stop asking questions, Cat Noir!" Fox shouted.

"We better be close." Anakin said. "I don't want anything bad happening to Ahsoka."

"I think I see something on the other end." Tails reported.

* * *

They exit the rift one by one and they land on the ground, the Jedi, Scarlett, and Star Fox minus Slippy land on their feet. They look around and see nothing but grass, rocks, trees and a dirt road that looks to stretch very far.

"We are not in Coruscant anymore." Obi-Wan said.

"Where are we?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I've been here before." Mario thought aloud, his brother nodding in agreement, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, we won't find out just by standing around here." Tails said as he pulled out his Miles Electric. "My scanner's got a lock on something."

"Tails is right. We should find that power source." Sofia said as they took off in search for any of the Gateway pieces or their friends.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, they see the sun setting in the distance. So they decide to set up camp. The team settled down for the night as Scarlett snapped her fingers and set a campfire that they all sat around at. Soon enough they started talking.

"So. We're a team now." Cat Noir said as Ladybug settled next to him.

"I'm afraid so." Sonic said.

"And we've been talking about it." Obi-Wan said as Scarlett gave out a sigh.

"Okay. More than anything, the biggest part of being a team is trust in one another." Scarlett said. "I'm fully willing to put my trust in the Jedi, Star Fox, and the Sonic Team, since we're already friends." She then turned her attention to the Mario Bros., Ladybug, and Cat Noir. "You on the other hand, must prove yourselves to me."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ladybug asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple. Ladybug, Cat Noir. Tell us who you are." Scarlett said.

The two then grew shocked at that.

"What?!" Ladybug asked, starting to panic.

"It's okay. We're not going to tell anybody unless the situation demands it." Sofia stated plainly. "That's your way of trusting us."

"They've got a point. Under the circumstances, once you use your Lucky Charm and I use my Cataclysm, there's no way we're going to be able to hide our identities. We'll both be wondering how the other got here since we're hopping dimensions and we'll both come to the conclusion. I think it's better to get it out of the way now first." Cat Noir said.

Ladybug sighed and rubbed her brow with her fingers. "I guess you're right."

"It's not so bad." Sonic said. "Nothing can stay secret forever."

"It's true." Fox said. "And even if you refused, Krystal here could just read your minds."

"Speaking of which, it's a good thing Hawk Moth never gave anybody the ability to read minds." Cat Noir laughed.

Ladybug bowed her head slightly. "I knew this day would come. But I never would have imagined it involving heroes from other dimensions."

Anakin then stood up and faced Ladybug. "So then you're ready to open up and tell us who you really are?"

"Actually..." Ladybug stood up and faced everyone. "I think it's better to show you." She then two words and what happened next surprised everyone, including Cat Noir.

"Spots off!"

Once she said those words, her transformation was undone, revealing Ladybug to be Marinette. Anakin couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Cat Noir.

"Wait a second! I remember you." Anakin spoke. "You're one of the kids I told to hide back in your world."

"That's right. My real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette explained.

"Now hold on a moment, err, Marinette." Sonic spoke up. "You mean to tell us that you're actually a simple teenager? How'd you even get these powers anyway?"

"These earrings tell the whole story." She showed them the now black earrings.

"So does my ring." Cat Noir spoke up as he stood. "That reminds me, it's my turn to show you all." Now it's Cat Noir's turn to reveal his true self.

"Claws in."

Once his transformation was undone, Marinette couldn't believe what she witnessed. Her partner in crime fighting, Cat Noir, turned out to be her classmate and crush, Adrien.

"So now you know who we really are." Adrien said. "And in case you're wondering, my real name is Adrien Agreste." Marinette turned to her classmate. She wanted to tell him how surprised she was about who he really was, but she was speechless. They soon turn their attention to Krystal.

"They speak the truth." Krystal said in confirmation. "We can trust them with their identities unless demanded."

"Good." Scarlett grinned. "Now then, I have a question. How much do we know about these rifts?"

"Other than the fact that they can pop up out of nowhere and suck people up, nothing." Slippy answered.

"Yeah, he's right." Knuckles agreed.

"But once we jumped in to save our friends, it took us to other worlds." Mario said.

"So maybe these rifts are like some kind of interdimensional maze or something like that?" Falco asked.

"I find a-that impossible, Falco." Luigi commented.

"You know, Falco may be right." Obi-Wan agreed. "When we jumped in the rift that sucked up Ahsoka, we wound up in Marinette and Adrien's world."

"I guess it does make sense." Tails replied.

"But we'll find them and the person responsible for these rifts." Shadow said.

"And kick their butt." Knuckles replied, pounding his fists.

"I think now's a good time to get going." Scarlett suggested.

"Already? But we just set up camp." Slippy stated.

"Now!" Scarlett shouted.

* * *

Now the heroes are running and up ahead, they see a dark purple oval with three circles forming a triangle, one circle blue, another yellow, and the third a brighter purple. "Look, there's one of the pieces of the gateway." Krystal reported.

They then see a bright yellow star flying toward them and on the star is a small, pink, spherical creature with two stubby arms, two red feet and a pair of oval-shaped black pupils. It's none other than Kirby. "Kirby!" Mario greeted with a smile.

"Boy, are we glad to see you." Sonic smiled.

"You know him?" Anakin asked.

"We fought together during the Subspace incident." Fox explained.

Kirby lands the star in front of our heroes. "Hi!" Kirby greeted with a smile.

"Aww!" Marinette, Krystal and Sofia exclaimed.

"He's so adorable!" Marinette said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Hey, Kirby, we could use your help with something." Sonic requested.

"Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Adrien said.

Just then, a rift opens up behind Kirby and sucks him and the star, but just before it closes, they hear a malicious laugh coming from the rift. "Did anyone hear laughing just now?" Slippy asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Sofia replied.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said.

"That item is mine!" They hear someone shouting. The heroes turn and see an obese humanoid penguin with blue skin and a yellow beak garbed in a round red cap with a yellow/golden rim and a white ball at the top, yellow mittens, a red robe with white cuffs and a yellow peace sign on the back, and a large band with a red and yellow zigzag pattern across his waist.

Beside him is a humanoid snail with lavender skin and a dark green shell. His eyes are also green and they rise over the rest of his head on a stalk. He also has short, light green hair and a matching goatee. The both of them are in a tank.

"Oh, not this guy again!" Fox groaned.

"You know that big oaf?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey!" The Snail barked. "You're in the presence of the great King Dedede! Show some respect!"

"I don't see that happening." Tails said.

"You don't have to. Escargoon, fire the grappler and grab that weird object!" King Dedede commanded.

"You got it, sire!" Escargoon replied.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marinette ran towards the object, but Escargoon fires the grapple and grabs the object before her. "Darn it!"

"Better luck next time, zeroes!" King Dedede taunted.

Anakin pulls out his lightsaber and lunges at the two. King Dedede takes out his giant hammer and smashes Anakin into a rock. "Anakin!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Smell you later!" King Dedede shouted as the two drove off with the piece.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked, rushing over to Skywalker.

"Ugh… I'll be fine." Anakin answered as he got up.

"That must've hurt a lot." Mario said.

"I've handled worse. But we need to get that item back. It's one of the pieces of the gateway." Anakin said.

"Tails, do you still have a lock on it?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I do." Tails replied. "It looks like he's bringing it back to his castle.

"Lead the way, buddy." Sonic said. Tails nods and they head off to retrieve the item from King Dedede.

* * *

 **(We have defeated Don Thousand and reclaimed the Numeron Code)**

 **Don Thousand: You may have defeated me, but I will claim the Numeron Code and rule over all! (Vanishes through an Overlay Network)**

 **Joey: Yeah you better run!**

 **Mai: Okay, I know that Marik is a creep when it comes to evil plans, but Don Thousand sure took the cake.**

 **Zane: For once, I agree with you.**

 **Me: Astral, can you return this to Astral World? I believe it is in better hands there. (I hand him the Numeron Code)**

 **Astral: I shall. (Disappears in an Overlay Network with the card)**

 **Alexis: I guess we better head back.**

 **Yuma: But is Astral going to be okay?**

 **Kite: I wouldn't worry about him or the Numeron Code.**

 **Me: And besides, didn't you say he once lived in Astral World?**

 **Yuma: Oh yeah.**

 **Me: Now let's get out of here before any more monsters come for us. You readers may leave a review and I would like to thank Ben10Man for Ladybug and Cat Noir trusting the others with their identities. Archer out!**


	4. Into the Dreamland, Part 2

**(Frank and I meet with everyone Gloyd had pranked since last week, which comprised of Applejack, Chuck, Judy, James, Rancis, Chazz and Blaze)**

 **Me: Okay, Frank and I called you all here for the very same reason.**

 **Applejack: You better believe it, partner. Gloyd's pranks have been nothing but trouble for us.**

 **James: You got that right. Just last Wednesday, he glued mine and Rancis' hands to the game controllers before we started playing Street Fighter. It took us a whole day to get all of that glue off.**

 **Judy: And he covered my carrots with sneezing powder after that. By the time I found out, I wound up sneezing for hours.**

 **Chazz: Not to mention turning my room into an igloo.**

 **(I look over to Blaze, who's wearing a cloak over her head)**

 **Me: What about you, Blaze? What kind of prank did he hit you with?**

 **Blaze: You do not want to know.**

 **Me: Anyway, it's time we put the prince of pranks in his place. Sunset Shimmer decided to keep Gloyd busy by taking him trick-or-treating.**

 **Frank: That's right. And here's how we pull it off.**

 **(Frank begins explaining our plan to get back at Gloyd)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 4: Into the Dreamland, Part 2

The heroes have arrived at a yellow castle with a red roof on the top of a large hill next to a high cliff. "That must be King Dedede's castle." Luigi said.

"So, what's the plan?" Marinette asked. Fox looks towards the guarded gate.

"Okay, the front gate is guarded, so what we should do is start climbing the walls and get in through the windows." Fox suggested. He looks towards the gate again, only to find all of the guards knocked out, thanks to Knuckles. "Or we can smash our way through. That'll work." The others come out and join Knuckles.

The Angel Island guardian rapidly punches the gates until they fall. "Knock, knock!" He said with a serious face.

"AAH! Stop them, Waddle Dees!" Escargoon commanded. Soon, a bunch of troops came out. They have round bodies with tan, pear-shaped faces, chestnut-colored eyes and they have no mouth. They also have short, stubby arms, light orange/tan feet and rosy cheeks. Some of them are armed with either spears or bows.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Adrien asked.

"Looks can be quite deceiving, Adrien." Falco replied as he kicked away a Waddle Dee.

"Lucky for us we still have our powers, right Adrien?" Marinette asked with all her nervousness gone now that she knows who he is and vice versa.

"You got that right." Adrien replied with a grin.

"Time to transform!" Both of them shouted simultaneously.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted as she transformed into Ladybug.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted, transforming into Cat Noir.

Krystal took out her blaster and shot two Waddle Dees and kicked away another. Cat Noir used his staff to knock away three Waddle Dees to a wall. "Nice one." She complimented.

"Thank you." Cat Noir thanked the telepath.

Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber and slices off the spearheads. Sofia blasts five more with a lightning spell from her Dream Rod. Mario punches two Waddle Dees and Shadow extinguishes the remaining ones with his Chaos Spear.

"That's the last of them." Sonic said. "Let's go." They continued running through the castle until they reach a set of large double doors.

"My scanner shows that the object King Dedede stole must be through those doors." Tails reported.

"But the door's locked!" Luigi pointed out.

"Leave that to me!" Cat Noir said as he activated his secret power. "Cataclysm!" Black energy enveloped his right hand and once he touched the door, it collapsed within seconds like a house of cards.

"Ring-ring!" Knuckles shouted.

"You guys again! Now see here, this here item's mine and mine alone!" King Dedede said.

"You have no idea what kind of power you're holding." Scarlett said.

Sofia tries to hit King Dedede with a fire spell, but King Dedede uses the object to go through a blue portal and nearly whacks her with his hammer. Then, he goes back to where he warped.

"How did he do that?!" Ladybug gasped.

"How should I know?" Shadow replied.

Luigi fires a green fireball at the Dream Land King, but he uses the object to warp behind him and whack him with his hammer. "You've got to be kidding me!" Cat Noir said before being whacked by King Dedede with his hammer.

He continued warping back and forth as he whacked Sonic, Knuckles, Mario, Falco and Slippy. "Hang on. One, two, three." Krystal whispered. Once King Dedede warped behind the Cerinian telepath, she dodges his attack. "It's a pattern!"

"Got it!" Tails said, dodging King Dedede's hammer.

"You can't dodge me forever!" King Dedede shouted. "I am the king!"

"We don't have to!" Ladybug said as she used her special power. "Lucky Charm!" Once she used it, a steel rod materialized. "A steel rod? How can we beat him with this?" She used her Lucky Vision and puts together a plan involving some other steel bars, a wood board, and her yo-yo. "I've got an idea." She turns to Anakin. "Anakin, think you can make a cage with those bars and that board over there?"

"Not a problem." Anakin said as he used the Force to put together the cage. Ladybug ties the yo-yo string to the top and raises it high in the air. King Dedede warps behind Shadow and raises his hammer.

"Shadow, get out of the way!" Ladybug called out. The Ultimate Life-Form jumps out of the way as Ladybug drops the cage on top of King Dedede by untying the string from the cage.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Let me out of here!" King Dedede shouted.

"Not until you give us the object you took!" Shadow demanded.

"Well, why don't you make me?!" King Dedede challenged. Suddenly, a rift opened underneath King Dedede and pulls him in and the object began to get sucked in as well.

"The object!" Sonic exclaimed.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to lasso the object. "Got it!" She shouted.

"Hurry! Into the rift before it closes!" Obi-Wan shouted as he moved the cage and jumped in the rift with the other heroes following. Once Knuckles jumped in last, the rift closes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech's lair is being built while Lord Vortech himself is on his throne. After a few seconds, Kirby and King Dedede come out from the rift. "Heroes or villains?" Vortech asked.

"I'm a king and what's he doing here?!" King Dedede asked as he was about to smash Kirby with his hammer.

"Hold it!" Vortech shouted as two henchmen that resemble blue cosmos grab Kirby and a large, yellow star. "You with the hammer to the right. As for you, my little pink friend, to the left. Oh and you won't be needing that Warp Star of yours anymore."

The guards place Kirby in a cage next to General Pepper, Ahsoka, Alya, Amy, Princess Peach and Amber. Then one of the guards places the Warp Star on one of the pedestals in the center, along with the Power Star, Alya's cellphone, the Krazoa Staff, the Holocron, Amber's hand fan and the Chaos and Master Emeralds. "Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Sorry, Kirby. They took the Power Star." Peach said.

"Along with my cellphone." Alya said.

"And even the Emeralds." Amy pointed out.

"They took the Holocron, too." Ahsoka said.

"As well as the Krazoa Staff I was holding." General Pepper said.

"And my fan." Amber said.

Later, a rift opens up and coming out of it were Loki and Shang Tsung. "Are you heroes or villains?" Lord Vortech asked.

"Why yes, I am a villain." Loki replied with a bow.

"As am I." Shang Tsung added.

"Proceed to the right, please." Vortech stated and motioned to a wide range of weaponry.

"With all of these at our disposal, my sorcery's about to have a field day." Shang Tsung smirked evilly.

"I like you already." Loki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes came out of the gateway and land on the ground. "Looks like we lost King Dedede." Fox said.

"Ah, you found the Shift Keystone." The Gateway said. The Keystone floats out of Ladybug's hand and it connects to the left side of the Gateway. "This can take you from one place to another."

"I take it these Keystones have unknown powers." Slippy stated.

"And it looked like that one can open up portals. Who knows what the other Keystones can do?" Cat Noir asked as his ring beeped and so did Ladybug's earrings. "Uh-oh."

"Looks like we're about to transform back." Ladybug stated.

"Hold on a moment." Sofia spoke up.

"What is it, Sofia?" Ladybug asked.

"I read somewhere that my amulet has powers similar to your Miraculouses, so maybe…" Sofia said as the Amulet of Avalor glowed as some of its energy lifted off of it and entered their Miraculouses. Both Miraculouses stopped beeping and gained all of their paws/spots back.

"That's purr-fect! A full recharge!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Guess we don't have to worry about you two changing back." Slippy grinned as he approached the gateway controls and looked at it. "And to answer your question, Cat Noir, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that gateway can locate the other keystones."

"Can they pinpoint their accurate location, Slippy?" Tails asked.

"Well, that's the bad news. It can only locate the worlds the keystones landed in, not the location of the keystones themselves." Slippy said.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Falco complained.

"But don't worry, I just found where the next Keystone is." Slippy reported.

"Well, what are we waiting around for?" Sonic said. "Let's get moving!" Soon, everyone jumps in the gateway.

* * *

 **(After a night of trick-or-treating, Gloyd enters his room, only to find it dark)**

 **Gloyd: Okay, who turned out the lights in here?**

 **(As soon as Gloyd stepped in, he feels something on his feet. He turns on the lights and sees a zombie Sunset Shimmer)**

 **Zombie Sunset: (Growls)**

 **Gloyd: Z-Z-Z-Z-Zombie!**

 **(He rushes out of his room, only to run into a zombie Applejack, Judy, Chuck and Chazz. He screams and turns around, only to face Rancis, James, Frank and Blaze, zombies as well. He backs into a corner)**

 **Gloyd: No, no, please! Stop! Don't eat me!**

 **(He hears laughing behind them and the zombies stop)**

 **Me: Okay, you guys. He's had enough for one year.**

 **Gloyd: Huh?**

 **(The masks come off one by one, revealing that the zombies aren't zombies at all)**

 **Gloyd: What on earth is going on here?!**

 **Chazz: We had enough of your Halloween pranks, Gloyd.**

 **Me: Yeah, so some of your prank victims and I talked it over and decided to return the favor by scaring you.**

 **Gloyd: And the best way to do that is by using zombies?**

 **Frank: Since Chuck and I liked to kill zombies, I thought it'd be fun acting like one.**

 **Gloyd: Well, I got to admit, you guys got me good. I almost wet my pants there.**

 **Me: Well consider that your last Halloween treat this year.**

 **Gloyd: Thanks, guys. That was quite a scare. Guess I better give my candy to the others. (Leaves)**

 **Chuck: Well, I guess Operation: Prankster Payback went well, huh?**

 **Me: I should say so. I better upload this chapter as soon as I can. You readers may rate, review or fav. Archer out!**


	5. Canterlot High Collision, Part 1

**(The X Tornado and the Great Fox are in the air en route to Avalor)**

 **Judy: So how much do you know about these Elements of Harmony, Sunset?**

 **Sunset: I don't feel like talking about it.**

 **Falco: And I don't want to hear it.**

 **(My communicator goes off)**

 **Me: Archer here.**

 **Smoke: (over wrist-com)** _ **Archer! We got trouble! Morro has possessed Lloyd and kidnapped Dojo!**_

 **Me: What?!**

 **Smoke:** _ **He's on his way to Avalor to look for the Spirit Skull. It's a new Shen Gong Wu that gives anyone access to the Cursed Realm. I need your help.**_

 **Me: Don't worry, we'll help you. We're on our way to Avalor anyway. I'll meet you there.**

 **Smoke:** _ **Got it.**_ **(Hangs up)**

 **Me: ROB, full speed to Avalor.**

 **ROB: Affirmative.**

 **(The two ships increase speed and approach Avalor)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 5: Canterlot High Collision, Part 1

Our heroes are traveling through the rift. "They better not have found one of the Keystones before us." Falco said. Scarlett held up her badge and gave out an order.

"Attention, Scarlet Army. I need all of you to report to your home dimensions in order to defend them from this villain's minions. We have no idea where we're going or who will be waiting for us. Nobody is safe as long as these rifts keep appearing."

"Yes, ma'am!" A cacophony of voices rang out over her badge communicator.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Scarlett said to the team.

"We're approaching our destination! Prepare for landing!" Tails reported.

* * *

The rift opens up in front of a school with a white stone block and the heroes land on the ground. "Where are we now?" Ladybug asked.

"No idea." Knuckles replied.

"Excuse me." They hear a feminine voice behind them. The heroes see a teenage girl with crimson hair with yellow stripes, light amber skin and cyan eyes. She's wearing an orange shoulder-less shirt adorned with a shimmering sun design, a purple skirt with a small zipper and two black straps on the left side, a black leather sleeveless jacket with yellow spikes on the collar and lapels and zipper pockets, and black studded boots with two straps on each boot.

"And who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, right, you must be new around here. I'm Sunset Shimmer. Welcome to Canterlot City." She introduces herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Sofia greeted.

"Canterlot City?" Cat Noir asked.

"That's right. Quiet little town, but it has some nice people." Sunset said. "That building behind you is Canterlot High."

"Hmm…" Shadow murmured.

"So what brings you all here?" Sunset asked.

"Perhaps we should explain what's going on." Scarlett stepped forward. "My name is Scarlett and these are my allies. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, and this is my apprentice, Princess Sofia."

"We came here because these rifts keep appearing out of nowhere and they took our friends." Fox continued. "We're looking for Keystones to find out who or what is behind this."

"I guess you're not the only ones who came here from different worlds." Sunset assumed.

"Wait a second. How did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"We had a visitor from another world a couple of years ago." Sunset explained. "She came from a world called Equestria. And that stone block there is the portal to it."

"I see." Krystal noted.

"Hey, Sunset!" They hear another voice approaching. Everyone turns around and see six other girls.

The first girl has pale, light grayish olive skin with light grayish rose pink hair and opal eyes with light magenta-gray eyeshadow. She's wearing a cerulean blue sundress with pink straps and mint green short sleeves. The dress itself is adorned with three butterflies and sports a thin pink belt with a white butterfly buckle and a pair of pink designer shoes complete her outfit.

The second girl has light grayish cerulean skin with cerise eyes and rainbow colored hair arranged in six colored stripes, brilliant amaranth, brilliant vermillion, pale, light grayish olive, harlequin green, cerulean blue and purple. She wears a white shirt with a black collar and a storm cloud design with a lightning bolt colored amaranth, olive and cerulean with a blue stripe near the bottom trim, a blue short-sleeve sports jacket with a single yellow stripe on the sleeves and a yellow lace, a pair of navy blue leggings with two rainbow-colored lightning bolt designs on the outside of each leg and blue and white sports shoes with a yellow lightning bolt and red laces. She also wears two wristbands with the same pattern as the lightning bolt on her shirt.

The third girl has pale, light grayish gamboge skin with six small freckles on her cheeks, pale light grayish olive hair tied in a short ponytail with a red hairband and sap green eyes. She wears a brown Stetson hat, a white and green shirt with an apple design on it, a designer denim skirt with pockets held up by an orange belt and western-style brown boots with tan soles, each boot ornamented with three apples.

The fourth girl has light cerise-gray skin with puffy, brilliant rose pink hair and pale, light grayish cerulean eyes. She's wearing a white tank top with a cerulean blue trim with a yellow balloon between two blue balloons in the center, a frilly pink skirt with darker shades at the lower layers, white stockings, and blue soled shoes with pink straps.

The fifth girl has light sapphire bluish gray skin with azure eyes and curled indigo hair with dark to moderate purple on the shadowed side with a hair clip adorned with three diamonds. Her attire, which is decorated from head to toe in diamonds, is comprised a bright cerulean formal shirt that forms a skirt, a purple blouse underneath and dark violet highs adorned with diamond heels and diamond-adorned straps. She's also wearing topaz wristbands with dark tan stripes.

The final girl has pale, light grayish mulberry skin, violet eyes, sapphire blue hair with violet and brilliant rose pink streaks tied in a ponytail. She wears a brilliant cerulean shirt with dark blue stripes with a red ribbon tie, a purple skirt adorned with six-pointed stars and two pockets, cerulean socks and navy blue shoes with red straps and a shield-shaped buckle. She's also wearing a hair clip with a purple star-shaped hair band and black-framed glasses.

"Hey you guys!" Sunset shouted.

"Are these girls friends of yours?" Tails asked.

"That's right. Everyone, this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle." Sunset gave the heroes the introductions.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Fox greeted. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything with our sudden arrival."

"No worries, partner." Applejack replied in a western accent. "We're pretty much used to all sorts of oddities."

"Speaking of oddities, your friend Sunset told us that you had a visitor from another world." Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Oh, she must've told you about my other self." Twilight said.

"Other self?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. Not long after the Friendship Games, Princess Twilight, the Twilight from Equestria, came here to see what happened and she was in total shock about meeting our Twilight, or to avoid confusion, Sci-Twi." Pinkie Pie explained.

"Kind of reminds me of how I traveled through time with my younger self." Sonic mentioned.

"But enough talking. We came here looking for a Keystone." Anakin said.

"Did it look like a glass oval with a triangle with red, yellow and blue on it?" Pinkie guessed.

"How did you know?" Mario asked.

"I can see it on the roof of the school." Pinkie Pie pointed to the top of the school and she was right. They see the second Keystone on the roof of Canterlot High. And it was exactly how Pinkie described it.

"How will we get all the way up there?" Cat Noir asked.

Then a rift opened beside the statue as a note comes out. Fox grabs the note and reads the contents. "These are instructions on how to use the Keystones. All we have to do is say the name of the Keystone and their powers will activate."

"I feel like someone or something is helping us." Scarlett thought aloud.

"Let's see if it works." Mario said as he stepped forward. "Shift Keystone!" Then, a purple rift opens up. Mario jumps in and another purple rift opens over the school, then Mario comes out of it.

"You okay up there, Mario?" Sonic shouted.

"A little dizzy, but I'm fine!" Mario replied. He went over to the Keystone, but just when he did, a rift opens up above him and a purple and cyan UFO-like robot with two hanging arms with discs at the end shows up and grabs the Keystone.

"Mario!" Luigi called out to his brother. Mario looks down and sees three giant silver robots with mallets approach the others. Mario lunges at one of the robots and strikes its head with his Firebrand ability.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to disarm the second silver robot as Cat Noir used his staff to trip it. Luigi finishes it with a blast from his Thunderhand to the head. Obi-Wan and Anakin then slice the last robot into pieces with their lightsabers.

"That takes care of them." Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan shut off their lightsabers.

"Whoa! That… was… awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"What do you expect? Scarlett is the leader of her army." Sonic said. "And a few of us here are members." He shows them the badge adorned with the red dragon-black tiger that matches the tattoo on Scarlett's upper right arm.

"Wow!" Rarity said, astounded.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Twilight said, pointing to a wave of charcoal black demons with wings and sharp teeth.

"Are those… demons?!" Ladybug gasped. Fluttershy hid behind Sunset in fear.

"How'd they get here?!" Sonic scowled as the demons started attacking.

"You girls stay back. We'll deal with them." Shadow commanded as they began to fight the attacking demons.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(The two ships land outside of town and we meet with Princess Elena and her sister, Isabel)**

 **Elena: Welcome to Avalor. What brings you all here?**

 **Judy: We came here looking for a ghost. He's possessed a ninja and taken an Asian dragon hostage.**

 **Fox: Have you seen someone like that lately?**

 **Isabel: Well, I believe I saw him heading through the jungle. He may be heading towards the Suncliff Temple.**

 **Me: (Checks the Wu tracker) Suncliff Temple… That's where the Spirit Skull is. We can't let him get there.**

 **Elena: I can show you a shortcut there.**

 **Voice: Hey! Any room for more?**

 **(We see the Elemental Dragons and riding them are Smoke, the Ninja, the Louds, Sofia and Grimlock)**

 **Me: Hey Smoke!**

 **Smoke: Hey man. You came here looking for something?**

 **Me: I'll explain on the way. Do you want to sign me off or should I say it?**

 **Smoke: How about we say it together?**

 **Me: Best idea I've heard all day. You readers may leave a review and…**

 **Me and Smoke: Stay frosty!**


	6. Canterlot High Collision, Part 2

**(After leaving Avalor, I meet with Sunset and Fox in the briefing room holding the two crystals)**

 **Me: Hey Sunset.**

 **Sunset: Hey.**

 **Me: So far we have Kindness and Honesty.**

 **Sunset: And Jay said a blue comet crashed somewhere on Chen's Island.**

 **Me: I sure hope he's right. Fox, how much longer 'til we reach Chen's Island?**

 **Fox: ETA is approximately 8 minutes.**

 **Me: Doesn't seem too long. That's plenty of time to get this chapter ready.**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 6: Canterlot High Collision, Part 2

After the second keystone was nearly stolen by large robots, a horde of raging demons appeared before them and started fighting them. Shadow told the girls to take cover by the statue. "Where did these guys come from?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea!" Obi-Wan replied, stabbing a demon in the chest with his lightsaber.

Sofia froze one demon in place with a Blizzard spell, giving Knuckles the chance to smash it to pieces with one punch. "Nice one!" Sofia complimented.

"Don't get too cocky, princess!" Falco shouted.

"Eat this!" Cat Noir shouted and swung his staff at one of the demons, but the demon didn't feel it. In fact, it only made it angrier. "Uh-oh…"

While the fight continues on, the Mane 7 watches them from behind the stone block. "We need to help them." Sunset suggested.

"But how can we fight? We don't have anything to fight them with!" Twilight interjected.

"Actually, we do." Sunset pointed to the small stone around her neck

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about our geodes." Applejack replied, remembering the geodes that gave them powers at the camp.

"Aw yeah! Time for us to take these guys down!" Rainbow shouted as she ran towards the battle at high speed, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

A demon knocks Krystal to the ground. It was about to kill her when a rainbow streak unexpectedly knocked the demon down. She sighs in relief. "Thanks for the save, Sonic." She said.

"That wasn't me." Sonic replied.

"Yeah. Since when does he leave behind a rainbow trail?" Ladybug asked.

"He doesn't." Everyone hears Rainbow Dash's voice as they see her kick a demon in the torso.

"What on earth are you doing? You should be staying away from the fight!" Scarlett shouted.

"And let you have all the fun? No way!" Rainbow replied. "Besides, I'm not the only girl here with special powers." To prove her point, a diamond shield blocks an oncoming attack aimed at Shadow. He looks at the shield around him, wanting to find out who created it. Once he turns around, he sees that it was Rarity.

Cat Noir kicks a demon in the chest, giving Applejack the opportunity to send it flying with a strong judo throw. Pinkie pulls out a handful of sprinkles from her skirt pocket. Once they glow pink, she throws them towards a small group of demons and they explode, incinerating the last of them.

"Well, that's the last of them." Fox gasped for breath.

"What just happened?!" They hear another voice coming. It came from a teenage boy around the girls' age with spiky sapphire blue hair, grayish amber skin and cornflower blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with a sapphire shield with a yellow lightning bolt across it with a little tear on the collar underneath a black leather jacket with white and red stripes across the chest and upper arms. He's also wearing worn-out jeans and black shoes with white soles and toes.

"Flash! What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I was walking in the city taking in the sights when I noticed you fighting these freaky creatures." Flash Sentry explained.

"Those creatures we fought are demons." Scarlett told them.

"And the one who sent them is Shang Tsung." Sofia added.

"Shang Tsung? Do you know him?" Rarity asked.

"It's a long story." Sofia replied.

Tails pulls out his scanner and presses a button. Soon, they hear the sorcerer's voice. "All units, head straight for the soccer field at Canterlot High! The Foundation Element has been found!" Shang Tsung shouted from the Miles Electric. "We need to get it from…" Before he was able to finish, the message was cut off.

"Great. Now we'll never know who Shang Tsung is after." Falco said.

"But at least we know what he came here for." Slippy adds.

"We can take you there." Rainbow Dash suggested. "We know this place like the back of our hands."

"Lead the way." Fox said. The Mane 7 led the heroes through the school while fighting off any demons they encounter. Once they reach the soccer field, they see it already overrun with demons.

"My goodness! They're everywhere!" Rarity gasped.

"How will we get rid of them all?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe I could help." Twilight spoke up.

"And how will you get rid of all of these?" Falco questioned.

"Watch and learn." Sunset told them as Twilight stepped forward and held her hands up. The geode around her neck and her hands glowed bright purple as did every one of the demons. With a swing of her arms, all of the demons were sent flying.

"Whoa! So you have telekinetic abilities?" Krystal asked.

"That's right." Twilight said.

"And how exactly did you get those powers anyway?" Ladybug asked.

"You have these to thank for them." Sunset spoke up, pointing to the geode around her neck.

"Guys, look!" Cat Noir shouted, pointing to the bleachers, where they spot a purple-furred dog with green ears and a tuft of dark green fur on its head. It was taking a nap with its head resting on a journal.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, waking the dog.

"Huh? Girls!" Spike shouted, surprising Cat Noir.

"He can talk?" Cat Noir asked.

"Long story." Applejack replied.

"Hey, that's my journal!" Sunset said, noticing the journal.

"Maybe that could be the element Shang Tsung mentioned." Sofia assumed.

"Yes, that's exactly right." They hear his voice as the sorcerer drops down and lands in front of the heroes with some of the demons by his side.

"Shang Tsung." Scarlett said. "Your master's helmet looks really nice in my trophy room."

"I have a new master now." Shang Tsung said, enveloping his hands in magic. The others stood back.

"Let me guess. You want to fight." Scarlett sighed.

"You guessed right." Shang said.

"Stay back!" Scarlett ordered her teammates. "I'm the only one of us with magic as powerful as his."

"You know, some of us are superheroes you know." Cat Noir said, shrugging.

"True, you are true heroes. But me?" Scarlett then unsheathed her swords and twirled them in her hands. "I'm a warrior."

"You two, get the element. This one's mine." Shang Tsung commanded. Knowing what they're after, Spike took off, taking the journal with him.

* * *

 **(We arrive on Chen's Island and look around for 20 minutes)**

 **Rarity: I can never imagine how such a beautiful island can be deserted.**

 **Judy: I have to agree. I hardly saw anyone here.**

 **Applejack: Maybe we could search that arena over there.**

 **(We turn and see an arena)**

 **Me: Good idea, but I've got a bad feeling about this.**

 **Tails: My scanner shows that arena is where the Element of Harmony is.**

 **Me: Perfect! Let's go and grab it. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	7. A Frosty Face-Off

**(I hear music going on outside my office)**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **(I step out and see everyone gathered around the tree)**

 **Me: What's going on? Why is the tree still here?**

 **Adrien: Isn't it obvious? Tonight's New Year's Eve! Everyone's getting ready for the countdown.**

 **Me: New Year's Eve? It's tonight? Why didn't I think ahead?**

 **Adrien: Well, you were busy for quite a while. But don't worry. Mordecai and Rigby put it all together.**

 **Me: Guess you're right. Hey, I'm stepping out for a bit. Can you upload this chapter for me?**

 **Adrien: I'm on it.**

 **(I leave the studio)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 7: A Frosty Face-Off

Scarlett and Shang Tsung began to fight as soon as the latter sent his demon followers to retrieve the Foundation Element from Spike. All the other heroes stood back as they watched the battle.

Tsung fired three fireballs from his palms but Scarlett dodged each one and fired back with a fireball of her own. The sorcerer deflected the fireball and shoots a Fire Skull into the air. Scarlett sees it and destroys it with her sword. Shang Tsung scowls.

"So that's how you want to play, huh? Very well." Tsung conjured his straight sword. He then engaged Scarlett in a battle of blades. Metal clashed with metal with each swing. This continued until Tsung missed an attack and Scarlett counters with a close range Thunder spell. She took advantage of the moment and fired a flurry of spells which sent the sorcerer crashing to the bleachers.

"Whoa!" Rarity gasped. Though wounded, Shang Tsung got up and spoke into his communication device.

"Tell Loki the show's about to start." Tsung reported.

The demons chasing Spike with Sunset's journal have him cornered around one of the goals. They were about to grab him when they hear someone's voice.

"Spike! Throw it over here!" Tails shouted, gaining the demons' attention. Spike managed to throw it to him, making the demons chase Tails instead. "Fluttershy! Heads up!" He throws the journal to her. Once she sees the demons going after her, she freezes with fear. Noticing this, Ladybug lassos Fluttershy around the waist with her yo-yo, causing her to drop the journal and have one of the demons catch it. The heroes get a look of shock when they see it until Pinkie Pie swipes the journal from its hands and passes it to Applejack. The game of keep-away continued on for a while until Sci-Twi caught the journal. She throws the journal behind her and it hits Shang Tsung's face. He shouts in pain until he notices the journal by his feet.

"Well, look at that. Right in front of my eyes." Shang Tsung smirked as he picked up the journal. They were in total shock. "It's been fun seeing you again, Scarlet Warrior, but I have somewhere I need to be. Souls don't steal themselves, you know." He looked over to his followers. "Grab the dog. We have what we came for." The demons then snatch Spike as another rift opened behind Tsung. They leave through with the journal and Spike in tow.

"Twilight! Help!" Spike screamed as he was carried off into the rift, which closed afterwards.

"No!" Sci-Twi yelled, seeing her own pet get abducted right before her eyes. She collapsed to her knees and started tearing up. Fox went over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We'll save him, along with all of our friends, too." Fox told her. Twilight smiled after hearing his comforting words.

"Thank you, Fox. I feel a lot better." Sci-Twi said.

"Well, this is just great." Rainbow Dash complained. "Not only do we lose Sunset's journal to that sorcerer guy, but he's taken Spike too! Can this get any worse?!" Almost on cue, a freezing wind blew across the soccer field.

"Brrr! Is it me or did it suddenly get a lot colder?" Cat Noir asked.

"Something tells me this cold air isn't natural." Shadow assumed.

"How right you are." They hear another voice from out of nowhere. Soon, a bunch of ice creatures appeared from the assimilating ice.

"What in tarnation are those things?" Applejack asked. They look up ahead and notice Loki walking leisurely towards the heroes.

"Ah, heroes. I see you've met my Frost Giants." Loki said.

"Loki. The Asgardian god of mischief and trickery." Scarlett scowled.

"You know him?" Sunset asked.

"Long story." Scarlett replied.

"When did Shang Tsung hire you?" Scarlett interrogated.

"He didn't. I only serve Thanos and these Frost Giants serve me!" Loki informed. "Speaking of Frost Giants, I think I'll give an old friend of the Avengers a little wake-up call." He revealed a power generator with the keystone they found earlier and soon, a gigantic Frost Beast rose from the ground.

"That is one massive Frost Giant." Sonic said.

"I know, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Knuckles said as he charged right at the beast, but he was easily swatted away and sent through the goal net.

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"A little bruised, but I'm fine." Knuckles replied woozily.

"How can we beat that thing?" Sofia asked.

"You can't! It's impossible to defeat a creature of this magnitude!" Loki laughed.

"You're wrong, Loki!" Shadow shouted. "No creature is unbeatable. We will stop it and we will stop you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Loki challenged as he signaled his Frost Beast to attack the heroes.

The giant Frost Beast swung its gigantic fist, but everybody dodged the attack. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at its right arm and Pinkie Pie threw exploding sprinkles at its left arm. Once the attacks connected, the Frost Beast roared in pain before collapsing.

"Its defenses are down! Now's our chance!" Fox said. Everyone used their powers or weapons to strike at the giant's head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Loki yelled in anger.

The giant roared and lowered its head to recover. While it did, smaller Frost Giants started attacking the heroes.

"We'll handle these guys. You focus on the big one." Applejack told them.

"Got it." Ladybug replied. The Mane Seven fought off the Frost Giants while the remaining heroes focused their attention on the Frost Beast. The giant ice beast released its freezing breath. The heroes dodge the cold wind.

"How can we stop it?" Mario asked.

"Hang on… the generator!" Ladybug theorized. "If we remove the keystone that's powering it…"

"Then the giant will fall back into the ground!" Tails finished for Ladybug.

"Leave the extracting to me." Knuckles ran towards the generator behind the giant, but Loki spots him.

"Not on my watch!" Loki sneered as he fired an energy blast from his scepter, sending the Angel Island guardian crashing into an ice pillar.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Cat Noir challenged, brandishing his staff and strikes him in the face.

"Bring it on, Tomcat!" Loki taunted and charged towards Cat Noir.

Cat Noir dodges all of Loki's attacks and counters with an uppercut to Loki's face. Tails and Luigi try to remove the keystone from the generator. "Come on!" Luigi exclaimed, struggling to remove the keystone.

The Frost Beast charges its frost blast and aims towards Tails and Luigi. "Get the Keystone! I'll handle Frosty!" Luigi stated.

"Luigi, are you nuts?!" Tails shouted.

"No, just shocking!" Luigi shouted and used his Thunderhand on the beast's eyes. The Frost Beast roars in pain from being blinded.

Loki spots Tails attempting to remove the Keystone. "No!" Loki yelled and ran towards the generator. Ladybug used her yo-yo to lasso Loki by the legs and he falls to the floor.

Tails uses what strength he has to remove the keystone. The Frost Beast roars in agony and falls on top of Loki. "It's over, Loki! You lost!" Fox shouted.

"You may have defeated me this time, but mark my words! This world and many others shall fall!" Loki glared at McCloud. "You've yet to see the last of me! I will..." He was cut off when Cat Noir knocked him out with a strike to the head. Then a rift opened and sucked him up as well as the defeated Frost Giants.

"He was done." Cat Noir said as he picked up the Keystone. Tails' scanner started beeping.

"Guys, a portal is opening to another world." He reported.

Scarlett then looked to the Mane Seven. "You."

The girls looked up at the warrior queen before them.

"You're coming with us."

The Mane Seven then joined the other heroes in their search for their friends.

* * *

Back in Foundation Prime, Loki was presented in front of Lord Vortech's throne. He was holding an ice pack onto his head where Cat Noir hit him. "And just when I had those heroes in my grasp, they outsmarted me and took the object I found."

"Coincidental encounters and setbacks to your trickery do not matter, Loki. All that matters is we now have the Foundation Element!" Lord Vortech revealed Sunset's journal in his hands.

"You'd be smart not to underestimate the Scarlet Warrior. She's as smart as she is powerful." Loki warned.

"Oh, this Scarlet Warrior won't be a threat to us. We'll get rid of her and her friends." Lord Vortech laughed evilly.

* * *

Back at the gateway's location, the heroes plus the Mane Seven come out of the gateway. "Man, that Loki was tough." Falco noted.

"Well, they don't call him the god of mischief for nothing." Shadow said.

"Ah, there it is: the Chroma Keystone. Now we're talking." The gateway said.

"Let's see what this one can do." Slippy said.

"Sunset, I've been meaning to ask. How did you get those powers?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, during a summer at Camp Everfree, we discovered that there were crystals that contained powerful magic." Sunset explained, showing her a necklace she's wearing. "These crystals we're wearing granted each of us unique powers. I don't know if we're fated to have these or not, though."

"Kind of like mine and Cat Noir's Miraculous." Ladybug noted.

"I guess some things are similar in their own way, huh?" Sci-Twi said.

"That's right." Ladybug smiled.

"Hey guys! I found the next Keystone!" Tails reported. "It's in a place called Zootopia."

"Never heard of it." Knuckles said.

"Let's go." Fox said as he jumped into the gateway with his teammates. The other heroes follow them through the gateway.

* * *

 **(I return to notice all of the decorations have been set up. Mordecai and Rigby come into view)**

 **Me: Wow! You guys must have got everything ready.**

 **Mordecai: You know it!**

 **Rigby: Parties don't last long, but that's what makes them fun!**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOHHH!**

 **Me: You've got a point there, Rigs. Say, is the chapter ready yet?**

 **Mordecai: Ready, willing and able!**

 **Me: Perfect! Let's get this party started! You readers may rate, review and fav. I want to thank Ben10Man for the Mane Seven's recruitment. Happy New Year to all of you. Archer out!**


	8. Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 1

**(I wake up seeing Hiro in an indigo and black super-suit and a towering figure in a red and purple flight suit)**

 **Me: Whoa! What is that?!**

 **Hiro: Sorry. This is Baymax. I created him to treat the sick and injured and protect the city.**

 **Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax.**

 **Me: You made him by yourself?**

 **Hiro: Sure did. I even implanted a special healthcare chip my brother Tadashi made.**

 **Me: Your brother?**

 **Hiro: Yeah. Unfortunately, after the first time Baymax was made, my brother was killed in a fire. That chip is all I have left of him.**

 **Me: I'm so sorry for your loss.**

 **Hiro: Don't worry. I feel a lot better after what happened at that island. Now come on. We don't want to keep my friends waiting. They must be at San Fransokyo Tech by now.**

 **Me: Oh, right.**

 **(Hiro attaches himself to Baymax's back and they take off. I board my Arwing and follow them to San Fransokyo Tech)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 8: Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 1

The heroes are within the rift leading to Zootopia to collect the next Keystone. Marinette and Adrien had already transformed out of their superhero forms before entering the rift. "So what's the plan?" Applejack asked.

"We find the Keystones before anyone else can get their hands on them." Falco answered.

Then Shadow's communicator went off. The black hedgehog answers it. "Shadow can you hear me?!" They hear Rouge's voice from the communicator.

"Is that Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Who were you expecting?" Rouge asked slyly. "Where are you now?"

"I'm in some type of interdimensional rift with Sonic and his friends, along with some others." Shadow replied.

"I had a feeling you'd be involved with interdimensional portals." Rouge sighed. "I'll call Omega and tell him to meet with you."

"No, you need to stay in Station Square and proceed on your missions without me." Shadow commanded.

"Understood. Rouge out." The treasure hunting member of Team Dark replies and hangs up.

"Heads up, guys!" Fox shouted. "We're approaching our destination!"

* * *

The rift opens up in a rainforest and our heroes come out of it. The world turned Scarlett, Sofia, the Jedi, Marinette, Adrien and the Mario Bros into anthropomorphic animals with all of their physical traits and clothing intact. Anakin became a grey wolf, Obi-Wan turned into a cougar, Mario became a warthog, Luigi turned into a deer, Marinette was turned into a ladybug, Adrien became a black cat, Sofia became a rabbit, Scarlett was turned into a phoenix and the Mane 7 became ponies that resembled their Equestrian counterparts. "Whew! What a ride!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm up for another!" Pinkie Pie randomly exclaimed.

"Maybe it's best if we camp somewhere for the night." Sunset suggested.

"Good idea." Krystal agreed.

* * *

After setting up camp, Anakin is making adjustments to his lightsaber.

"So I guess entering this world turned us into animals, huh?" Mario asked, looking at his hooves.

"That's right. I studied the data on Zootopia's population and found no record of humans within the city." Scarlett stated.

"I see. Let's review what we know about the Keystones. The first Keystone can teleport anyone to places that's normally out of reach, right?" Adrien asked.

"That's right." Slippy said.

"And the second can power things up." Obi-Wan stated.

"And who knows what kind of powers the others hold." Twilight said.

"I do have one question though: How did you and Sonic know each other?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I was invited to a special fighting tournament on a floating island. I made it to the finals and fought Kirby. I won, but just as we were finished, the Subspace Army showed up." Mario explained.

"The Subspace Army?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. Falco, Mario and I, along with some others fought back and made our way to their leader, a being named Tabuu." Fox told them. "When we encountered him in the heart of Subspace, he took us all out with his Off Waves. We could have been defeated if it weren't for Luigi."

"Heh-heh, I did have a bit of help in that rescue." Luigi confessed.

"Anyway, after we were rescued, we navigated through a giant maze made from all of the places the army's Subspace Bombs affected." Falco continued. "When we finally make our way to him, he prepares to use his Off Waves to finish us again."

"Of course, it would've worked if it wasn't for me attacking him at the last second." Sonic said. "With my help, we were able to defeat Tabuu once and for all."

"Wow. That's quite a tale." Anakin said.

Tails' handheld suddenly started beeping. "Sorry to interrupt story time, but I got a lock on the Keystone!"

"Let's get going." Scarlett said.

* * *

They exit the Rainforest District and proceed into Savanna Central. "Be on your guard, everyone." Fox said.

"Got it." Marinette replied.

"Guys, look over there!" Tails pointed to a giant crystalline sword with a living eye in the handguard and a blue core with a crimson hued blade.

"Strange. My scanner's detecting large energy readings from that sword over there." Tails stated.

"Must be a glitch in the system." Adrien assumed.

"I doubt it." Tails said. "My scanner has never got a glitch since I built it."

"We can worry about your gizmo later, Tails." Falco said as he approached the sword until a bladed ring is hurled right at him. Falco dodges in time.

"Where did that come from?!" Sofia gasped. They're met with two figures, a female raven wearing a revealing green outfit with a raven motif and feline skulls on her gloves and a giant boar with spiked shin-guards and a large axe.

"Well, there's our welcoming committee." Falco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Step away from the sword." The female raven threatened.

"And who's gonna make us?" Shadow challenged.

"Show them, Astaroth!" The raven girl commanded. Astaroth then began approaching the heroes. But before he has the chance to attack, a voice called out.

"Tira!" Beside them was someone they never saw before. It was a humanoid jaguar sporting a white caracal themed outfit. In his hands were a sword and shield.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, Patroklos." Tira smirked.

"Shut up! You malfested have no right being here!" Patroklos shouted.

"Malfested?" Adrien asked.

"Where's my sister?!" He demanded.

"You mean Pyrrha? She's with an associate of mine." Tira confessed. "If you want to know where she is, just hand over that sword over there. My master is looking for it."

"I will never surrender Soul Edge to the likes of you!" Patroklos yelled as he charged right at her and swung his sword, but Astaroth blocked the attack with his axe. Tira joined the fray soon.

"Who is that?" Mario asked.

"No idea, but at least he's on our side." Adrien said.

"But he can't handle those two on his own." Anakin said as he brandished his lightsaber.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan shouted. Tira was about to sneak attack Patroklos with her ring blade, but Anakin stepped in and blocked her attack with his lightsaber. Anakin and Patroklos now stood back to back.

"Who are you?" Patroklos asked the Jedi.

"Don't worry. We're on your side." Anakin answered.

"We're?" Patroklos noticed the other heroes standing aside. "I see that."

Tira growled in anger upon noticing other heroes. "Nightmare never told me there were other heroes looking for Soul Edge. Let's retreat for now, Astaroth." She and the giant left Sahara Square, leaving Patroklos and the heroes standing there.

"I could've handled them myself, but thanks for the assist." Patroklos thanked.

"No need to thank us, but we have some questions." Scarlett spoke up.

"Alright, I'll explain everything, but not here." Patroklos said. "There are some... friends I want you to meet. But first, we'll need some help. Follow me." He leads the heroes to the police station to meet his friends.

* * *

 **(We reach the school by 11AM. There, we meet Hiro's friends, two girls and two other boys, each one wearing a super-suit)**

 **Me: These must be your friends.**

 **Hiro: That's right. This is Wasabi, Go-Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Tadashi introduced me to them before he died.**

 **Me: Nice to meet everybody.**

 **Go-Go: Hey.**

 **Fred: What's up?**

 **Honey: Hi!**

 **Wasabi: Nice to meet you. Hiro, why did you bring him here?**

 **Me: Let me answer why I'm here. An evil boy genius named Jack Spicer kidnapped my friends and taken them to Akuma Island.**

 **Wasabi: Akuma Island?!**

 **Me: Yes. He promised to release them in exchange for these crystals. (I show them the Elements of Harmony)**

 **Hiro: He told me last night that they're called the Elements of Harmony, six artifacts that contained powers from another world.**

 **Go-Go: Cool.**

 **Me: I know, but now's not the time to admire them. We better get to Akuma Island before the stroke of noon. Let's get going. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	9. Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 2

**(We reach an abandoned factory on Akuma Island where we find Jack Spicer standing alone)**

 **Me: Spicer!**

 **Jack: Well, well, right on time.**

 **Me: Shut it, Spicer! Where are my friends?!**

 **Jack: Oh, you mean these friends?**

 **(Jack turns on the lights, revealing all of my friends in a massive glass cage)**

 **Hiro: Whoa!**

 **Jack: Impressed, aren't you? And it was all thanks to this. (Reveals a red crystal in his hand) I found it right here on the island.**

 **Me: The Element of Loyalty!**

 **Jack: If you want your friends back, hand over the Elements you have on you.**

 **(I look at the Elements in my hand with a solemn look. Hiro steps forward)**

 **Hiro: I've got a better idea. How about a challenge for the Elements?**

 **Jack: A challenge? Jack Spicer never turns down a challenge!**

 **Hiro: Good, but let's make this interesting. If I win, you must release all of Archer's friends and give up that crystal.**

 **Jack: And if I win?**

 **Hiro: …You take me instead.**

 **Me: Hiro! Are you nuts?! You're risking your freedom to save my friends?**

 **Hiro: That's what I'm doing.**

 **Jack: It's a deal! The game is a free for all fencing match. First to ten points wins.**

 **(The warehouse transforms into an arena. Hiro and Jack gain traditional fencing swords. The rest of us are stationed on the grandstands, watching the match)**

 **Hiro and Jack: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 9: Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 2

After driving Tira and Astaroth out of Savanna Central and away from Soul Edge, Patroklos Alexander led our heroes into the Zootopia Police headquarters, where they see plenty of predators and heavyweight mammals in police uniform roaming about. They notice at the reception desk an obese cheetah happily eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps. The nameplate reads "Clawhauser".

"Excuse us, Officer." Marinette spoke up, gaining the cheetah's attention.

"Oh, well hello there!" Clawhauser greeted joyously, putting down his near-empty bowl. "What can I do for you all today?"

Of the heroes present, Patroklos was the first to speak up. "Well, first, do you know anyone named Pyrrha?"

Clawhauser thought for a bit until answering. "Nope, I don't know anyone with that name anywhere." Hearing the news made Patroklos lower his head sadly. "Anything else?"

"Actually, there is." Fox spoke up. "We came here looking for an oval-shaped object. Know anything about it?"

"Oh, sorry, no. But if you're looking for it, you should ask Officers Hopps and Wilde." Clawhauser suggested.

"Hopps and Wilde?" Slippy asked.

"Yeah! They're good at finding things, especially missing animals." Clawhauser smiled.

"Any idea where we can find those two?" Adrien asked.

"They're the only bunny and fox in uniform. You can't miss them." Clawhauser said until he spots the two animals coming in. "Ooh, there they are now. Judy! Nick!" He waves to them, getting their attention.

"Hey, Clawhauser!" The bunny, Judy waved to the cheetah and went over to him and the heroes.

"These must be the bunny and fox you mentioned." Anakin deduced.

"That's right. Everyone, this is Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." Clawhauser introduced them.

"Hey there." Nick greeted casually. "I hear you guys are new around here."

"You could say that." Sofia replied.

"Well, on behalf of the ZPD, we welcome you to Zootopia." Judy smiled. "So what brings the lot of you here?"

"Maybe we should explain what's going on." Scarlett said as they began to explain the situation.

* * *

 _One long explanation later…_

"Intriguing. So you're saying this mystery villain sucked up your friends using these rifts and you're jumping from one world to the next looking for them?" Nick asked.

"We're also looking for something called a Keystone, but it led us to that sword outside." Tails replied.

"A sword, you say?" Judy asked.

"You saw that sword, too?" Patroklos asked.

"No, but I did see another just like it before Nick and I came here." She replied.

"What did it look like?" Shadow asked.

"It looked like it was made out of ice or something, but I couldn't tell." Judy said before pulling out a photo from her uniform pocket. "Here's a picture of the sword I saw." They look at the picture of the sword. The sword has a crystalline form and has a slim blade, concealed in a crystalline scabbard. The scabbard and the blade's blunt edge are lined with numerous runic symbols and a face can be seen on the handguard. Patroklos identifies the sword almost instantly.

"Soul Calibur." Patroklos glared.

"You know that sword?" Scarlett asked.

"It's the only weapon capable of combating Soul Edge's dark power." Patroklos explained. "I wielded it once to save my sister Pyrrha from her curse."

"Was she a malfested like Tira and Astaroth?" Krystal asked with a hint of worry.

"She was. I tried to save her by using Soul Calibur to destroy the cursed blade, but even the sword, created to stop Soul Edge long ago, has its dark side." Patroklos said.

"Dark side?" Marinette asked.

"The spirit of the sword wanted me to kill Pyrrha. I wanted to help her. In a fit of anger, she imprisoned me in a crystal. I had to fight the spirit of the sword, who took the form of my late mother to escape my crystal prison. I won and the spirit vanished, never to be seen again." Patroklos said. "As for the swords, they were both sealed in the Astral Chaos."

"What a tale." Judy said.

"Now then, where did you see this?" Patroklos asked.

"Let's see…" Judy reviewed the photo. "Looks like I took this somewhere in Tundratown."

"Tundratown, huh? Then, if Soul Calibur is there, we need to get it before anyone else." Patroklos said.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Next stop: Tundratown!" Nick shouted.

"But how will we get there?" Marinette asked.

"There's a subway system under the city that can get us anywhere. Come on." Judy began to lead the heroes underground to the subway system.

Meanwhile, in a hidden location concealed by darkness and the only source of light coming from a flickering ceiling lamp, Tira and Astaroth kneeled to a mystery figure.

"Did you find Soul Edge?" The figure asked.

"Yes, but we have a problem. There are warriors from other worlds searching for it also." Tira reported. "Not only that, the holy warrior Patroklos is here as well."

"Patroklos, you say?" He asked. "Then if he's here, then Soul Calibur must be in this world as well. I will send Voldo and Cervantes to deal with them. You shall return to Savanna Central and find me some new recruits."

"Understood, Master Nightmare." Tira complied as the figure stood up from his seat and stepped into the light, revealing a dark armored being with a fiendish right arm with three digits and a horned helmet, with the horn and parts of his right arm giving off a menacing orange glow.

"Soon, this world will fall and a new city of darkness shall rise from its ashes!" Nightmare laughs maliciously after Tira and Astaroth came out of earshot, just as the light burned out completely.

* * *

 **(Hiro and Jack are still fighting with the score tied at 9 points each)**

 **Jack: Face it, Hamada! You can't defeat me!**

 **Hiro: Look! It's Wuya!**

 **Jack: Wuya?! Where?**

 **(Hiro uses this chance to knock Jack onto his back and strike him in the torso with the sword, giving him the winning point)**

 **Hiro: Made you look.**

 **(The warehouse reverts to normal)**

 **Jack: Impossible! Three months of fencing lessons, wasted! Argh! Fine! Deal's a deal!**

 **(Jack reluctantly hands me the Element of Loyalty and releases my friends. He flees in anger)**

 **Leo: Thanks for the rescue there. Who are your new friends?**

 **Me: Everyone, this is the Big Hero 6. They helped me get the Element and save all of you.**

 **Baymax: Hello. It is nice to meet all of you.**

 **Me: And now that we got the Element of Loyalty, all we need are two more to complete the set.**

 **Violet: (Yawns)**

 **Me: Sounds like you guys are exhausted after what happened. Let's return to base and finish the search tomorrow. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	10. Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 3

**(We reach the Hall of Heroes in Aleero City. I managed to bring along Ratchet, Clank, Marinette, Adrien, the Jedi, Vanellope, Ralph and the Incredibles)**

 **Anakin: That must be the Hall of Heroes, right Ratchet?**

 **Ratchet: Yep. I'll bet the other Galactic Heroes would definitely want to hear this.**

 **(We enter the Hall of Heroes only to find it completely empty)**

 **Ratchet: Strange. What happened to Cora and the others?**

 **Violet: Something's not right.**

 **(Suddenly, we were ambushed by a large group of red robots)**

 **Clank: Blargian Warbots!**

 **Ratchet: But that's impossible! We thought the Warbot factory on Quartu was destroyed!**

 **Voice: Well, you thought wrong!**

 **(We notice a mech-suit and operating it was a familiar foe to Ratchet and Clank)**

 **Clank: Dr. Nefarious.**

 **Nefarious: Long time no see, Lombax.**

 **Ratchet: Why are you even here? Your suit self-destructed when your mech absorbed the dwarf star.**

 **Nefarious: You'd be surprised too if you had a secret escape pod installed in your mech suit. And to answer your question, I just thought I'd take a stroll down Memory Lane.**

 **Ralph: By attacking the Hall of Heroes?!**

 **Nefarious: That's right. And now that you're here, I can get rid of you all for good.**

 **Me: Not on my watch!**

 **(We engage the Warbots)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 10: Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 3

Judy and Nick lead the heroes to an old subway entrance in a bid to get to Tundratown so they can retrieve Soul Calibur.

"So our way to Tundratown is down there?" Marinette asked.

"It isn't fast, but it beats walking." Nick quipped.

"This subway station has been abandoned for years. If we can find a train, we can get to Tundratown in no time." Judy said. "Well, assuming it still works."

"Well, whether it works or not, we need to move fast. Who knows what could happen if someone else got their hands on it." Patroklos said.

"Good call, Patroklos. Let's go." Fox said before going downstairs to the subway station with the others close behind, unaware that at the same time, a coyote in a pirate outfit and a chameleon in a colorful fur outfit was watching them from the top of a building.

"So they're heading to Tundratown, hmm?" The coyote wondered. "We'll just see about that. Let's go, Voldo. We have a train to catch." Voldo, the chameleon, hissed in approval as they left.

* * *

Judy, Nick and the heroes enters the empty subway station looking for a working train when they encounter a snow wolf with hair covering her left eye in a revealing purple/white outfit that exposed her hips, thighs and cleavage. A gold gauntlet is worn across her left arm and she is holding what appears to be a snake sword. She turns around and notices the heroes, focusing on Patroklos.

"Well, long time no see, holy warrior." The snow wolf smirked. Patroklos identified her from the snake sword she's holding.

"Hello, Ivy." Patroklos glared.

"You know her?" Sofia asked.

"I tracked her down so that I can awaken Soul Calibur. She also treated my wounds after I was attacked by Astaroth." Patroklos responded.

"Wasn't he the giant with the axe that was with Tira in Savanna Central?" Falco asked.

"Yes." Patroklos replied solemnly.

"So where are you headed to?" Ivy asked.

"We're just looking for a working train so we can get to Tundratown." Judy replied. "We found out where Soul Calibur is so we're on our way to get it."

"I believe I know where we can find a working train." Ivy said. "Follow me." Ivy leads the heroes to one of the old trains. They open the doors and enter the train. They make their way to the engineer's cab. Judy takes the controls.

"Do you know how to drive a train, Judy?" Luigi asked.

"I had a bit of trouble the first time, but I learned fast." Judy replied before the controls die. "Darn it! The controls are busted."

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Falco groaned.

"Maybe we can use the new Keystone's power." Adrien suggested.

"Good idea, Adrien." Fox said as he approached the controls. "Chroma Keystone!" Once he says those words, an energy beam flies towards the controls and the train powers up. The train starts moving.

"Wow!" Nick gasped in surprise. "How did you do that?!"

"We'll explain everything after we get to Tundratown and grab Soul Calibur." Marinette told Nick.

As the train increased speed, Nick and Patroklos looked at the train map. "Okay, we came off coming from Hill Street. And according to the photo, we found the sword somewhere around here." He points to a spot somewhere in the northeast. "If we follow the route and make our way to Glacier Falls, we'll be able to get there on foot within the next hour or so."

"Sounds good." Patroklos agreed.

"Once we get Soul Calibur and find the Keystone, it'll be nothing but smooth sailing." Falco grinned as he sat down as the train left the tunnel, but once it did, everyone hears a loud thump above them.

"What was that?!" Slippy asked, surprised by the thump.

"I'll go check it out. Scarlett, Ivy, you're with me." Patroklos said as they climbed up to the roof of the train and spotted the same coyote and chameleon. He identified the chameleon and coyote right away.

"Voldo! Cervantes!" Patroklos scowled.

"Hello again, Patroklos." Cervantes smirked.

"You know those two?" Scarlett asked.

"Voldo served under Nightmare, who was under the guise of Graf Dumas and Cervantes was once the Dread Pirate of the Seven Seas." Patroklos explained. "He's also Ivy's father."

"How did you even find us?" Scarlett interrogated.

"Oh, that's simple. We followed the tracks and it led us to you." Cervantes said casually. "And now that we know what you're after, we'll just stop you from getting that sword." He drew his blades and glared at Ivy.

"Not while we have anything to say about it!" Patroklos scowled, drawing his sword. "Ivy, Scarlett, you two deal with Cervantes. Voldo is mine." They soon engaged the Dread Captain and the servant of Graf Dumas on top of the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Zootopia Prison, a sheep named Dawn Bellwether is staring at a news article depicting Judy and Nick on the wall. She scowls and tears the entire article off and rips it to shreds.

"Judy Hopps… you'll pay for what you did to me… you will PAY!" Bellwether screams with boiling rage. She slowly calms down and sits on a chair that's close by. "If only had a way to take her down once and for all…" Her answer came when the wall opposite from the cell door was smashed down. Once the dust settled, Tira and Astaroth appeared from the opening. "Who… Who are you?"

"Are you Dawn Bellwether?" Tira asked.

"Who wants to know?" Bellwether replied.

"Our master seeks your assistance." Tira told her.

"He wants me?" Bellwether asked.

"Yes. And all you have to do is get your hands on a very special sword and bring it to him." Tira grinned.

"Do… Do you know where this sword is?" Bellwether asked.

"Yes. Just make sure you stay close." Tira said as she led Bellwether out of the prison.

* * *

Back at the train, the three-on-two battle raged on as the advantage is shifting in the heroes' favor once Ivy knocked Cervantes onto his back with a kick to the torso. Scarlett brought her sword to Cervantes' throat.

"Who sent you two after us?!" Scarlett interrogated.

"Even if I told you, you're no match for our master!" Cervantes said.

"You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean your bones won't break." Scarlett thought aloud. "Now, what should I break first?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk…! I was hired by Nightmare to intercept you. He doesn't want anyone else getting their hands on Soul Calibur." Cervantes confessed.

"What does he want with that sword?" Scarlett asked, wanting more information.

"I… I don't know." Cervantes replied.

"Which ones do you want to keep, arms or legs? Your choice." Scarlett said to him. This made Cervantes wail with fear.

"Alright! Alright! I overheard him say he plans to use the swords to open the gate to Astral Chaos and awaken Algol! Please, that's all I know!" Cervantes screamed.

"Now was that so hard?" Scarlett smiled before knocking out the pirate with a single punch to the head. She looks over to Voldo. "Tell your master that we're coming for him." Voldo hissed as he picked up Cervantes' motionless body and fled.

The three heroes re-entered the train and Knuckles approached them. "What happened out there?"

"Voldo and my father happened, but we took care of them." Ivy replied.

"And when we interrogated them, we had some information about the swords." Patroklos added.

"Apparently, Nightmare wants them so that he can use them to open the gate to a realm known as Astral Chaos." Scarlett added.

"That sounds bad." Tails said with fear in his voice.

"And that's just the least of our problems." Judy spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked.

"I just got a call from Chief Bogo. Someone broke into the prison and broke Bellwether out." Judy informed everyone.

"What?!" Nick gasped.

"Who's Bellwether?" Sofia asked.

"She's the former assistant mayor. She was the mastermind of a plot to divide Zootopia and have the prey fear the predators." Judy explained.

"And to do that, she hired snipers to shoot predators with pellets full of Night Howler serum." Nick added.

"Night Howler serum?" Adrien asked.

"They're made from a toxic flower that causes anyone exposed to it to turn savage." Judy said. "Bellwether believed that she will remain in power as long as prey is afraid of predators."

"Now that is just twisted." Mario said.

"Maybe, but she's got nothing on Nightmare once he gets his hands on Soul Edge _and_ Soul Calibur." Patroklos said. "We better get the sword as soon as possible!"

"Good. We're approaching our stop anyway." Judy said. "Slippy, stop this train." The Star Fox mechanic went over to the controls and stopped the train at the station. The heroes step off the train and begin their search in Tundratown for Soul Calibur.

* * *

 **(We're badly beaten and bruised, but we were able to hold back the Warbots)**

 **Nefarious: Okay, so you're stronger than I thought.**

 **Ratchet: Face it, Nefarious. You never won and you never will.**

 **Nefarious: I'll be back for you, Lombax. I'll be back!**

 **(Nefarious leaves through the roof of the building. Once he was out of view, the other Galactic Rangers rushed over to us)**

 **Cora: Ratchet! Clank! What happened?**

 **Ratchet: Nefarious happened, but we handled him.**

 **Me: Anyway, we're looking for a crystal we thought landed somewhere around here.**

 **Elaris: Crystal? Oh, you must be talking about this.**

 **(She pulls a purple crystal from her pocket. I identify the crystal right away)**

 **Me: The Element of Generosity.**

 **Cora: You know about it?**

 **Me: It's one of six special jewels known as the Elements of Harmony. We already have four of them.**

 **Elaris: If you want it, it's yours.**

 **(She gives the crystal to Ratchet)**

 **Clank: Now that we have five of the Elements of Harmony, there is just one more to look for.**

 **Vanellope: The Element of Magic.**

 **Me: That's right. Let's return to base so that we can figure out where it is. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	11. Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 4

**(I wake up after the party)**

 **Me Huh… No headache.**

 **(I look around to see the damage done in the banquet hall)**

 **Me: Whoa. Los Perdidos has got nothing on this.**

 **Lucas: Ugh, my head.**

 **Me: Now you know how I feel after a party. Did anything happen with my stories?**

 **Yusei: Not really, but before the party started, Simon left. Maybe he heard the tracker find the Element of Magic.**

 **Me: Good. I better get to updating.**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 11: Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 4

Upon arriving in Tundratown after the sun sets, everybody felt the frigid air once they exit the train. "Ugh! Now I see why they call this Tundratown!" Luigi noted, shivering from the cold air.

"Have you been around here before?" Shadow asked.

"We've been here twice, actually." Judy replied. "We were solving a case of animals going missing."

"How many animals were missing?" Marinette wondered.

"14, including one Emmitt Otterton." Judy answered her.

"Took us two days to find all of them." Nick added.

"Whoa." Adrien said, astounded by the tale. "How were they once you found them?"

"Well, that there is the weird part. They were all savage when we found them." Judy replied.

"Speaking of things to found, we should be looking for Soul Calibur right away." Patroklos suggested. "Who knows what will happen if Nightmare gets his hands on it."

"Good idea. I say we split into teams of three and search every corner of the district." Judy agreed. "That way, we'll cover a lot of ground. If any of you find the sword or come across any information, contact us right away."

"Got it." Ivy nods as the heroes split into teams of three and begin their search across Tundratown for Soul Calibur. The teams are as follows:

 **Team 1: Scarlett, Ivy Valentine and Patroklos Alexander**

 **Team 2: Judy, Nick and Sofia**

 **Team 3: Marinette, Sunset and Twilight**

 **Team 4: Adrien, Fox and Anakin**

 **Team 5: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Krystal**

 **Team 6: Mario, Luigi and Applejack**

 **Team 7: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles**

 **Team 8: Shadow, Fluttershy and Rarity**

 **Team 9: Slippy, Obi-Wan and Falco**

* * *

The nine teams separate and start searching for the spirit sword, unaware that they were being watched by a reptilian warrior in armor and a Lycanthrope garbed in dark bat-themed clothing, complete with a wide-brimmed hat. They see what they wanted from atop the station roof.

"So those heroes are looking for Soul Calibur, eh?" The lycanthrope said "Well, if they want the spirit sword, they'll have to get past us." The reptilian warrior hisses in agreement. "You're welcome to take care of any of the others, Aeon…" His attention shifts towards Judy and smirks. "But leave the bunny in the uniform to me. Something tells me she'll make the perfect servant for me."

Each group asked the animals in Tundratown about Soul Calibur, but so far, none of the animals they asked has ever seen the sword or heard about it. After regrouping in Tundratown, Scarlett gave a smile and gestured to a few of the others.

"Hey, Marinette, Adrien, Patroklos, Ivy, Sunset. Could you come with me for a second?" Scarlett asked as the others followed her to a clearing. "Okay. Before me and Sofia were sucked up on this adventure, I told my boyfriend the Cobalt Warrior that I would help him recruit some members for his own team. And I chose you."

"Really?" Marinette asked as Sunset stared agape.

"Yes. You've more than proven yourselves worthy to join his team. At least in my eyes. It'll be a team like mine, only he's going to be the leader. A team consisting of powerful warriors from across the multiverse. Of course no two of them will have the same style. It's going to be completely up to you guys." Scarlett smiled.

"...I have nowhere else to go so I'm in." Ivy said.

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Patroklos grinned.

"Right." Adrien said as they returned to the others, but while they walked back, Sunset heard a clinking sound. She looks down and notices that she stepped on something in the snow.

"Guys…" Sunset spoke up as she brushed away the snow, revealing the crystalline sword. "Look what I found!" Everyone heard her and gathered around the sheathed blade.

"Could that be Soul Calibur?" Marinette asked. Judy pulled out the picture of the sword and compares the sword they found from the picture.

"Yep, that's got to be it." Judy confirmed as she picked up the blade. Just as she did, she felt a surge of power rushing through her body.

"You okay, Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Judy replied, feeling a minor headache after the rush of power.

"Congratulations on finding Soul Calibur." They hear another voice. Everyone turns to the roof of a nearby building and spot Aeon and the lycanthrope.

"More malfested?!" Patroklos scowled.

"Is that any way to greet royalty?" The wolf fencer smirked as he and Aeon leapt down and landed perfectly on the snowy ground.

"Raphael." Ivy sneered.

"You know this guy?" Nick asked.

"Ivy and I heard tale of the Sorel family. They cast one of their own out for murdering a noble in self-defense." Patroklos explained.

"And the one who did the deed was me." Raphael finished the tale, brandishing his rapier. "Now then, if you would be very kind as to hand over that sword, I promise to make your death quick and painless."

"In your dreams, Raphael! Soul Calibur will never fall into the wrong hands!" Judy argued.

"Have it your way then." Raphael said feeling calm but serious. "If I can't have the sword, then I'll just make you my servant!" Raphael and Aeon then began to attack the heroes. But before the battle could engage, three mystery figures landed between the two groups.

"Who dares interrupt us?!" Raphael scowled at the figures. The dust clears and the figures are revealed.

The left figure was a wolf in a dark purple sleeveless jacket with some chains attached to it. His two leather belts wrapped around his hips bore werewolf emblems, one displaying mooncrests and the other showing a wolf head. He's also wearing unbuttoned tight leather black pants. His boots and gloves are lined with fur. There's also a large mooncrest tattoo on his bare chest. In his right hand was a cross-like sword with three handles.

The right figure was a black panther with red eyes and white curled hair. She's clad in a gothic purple dress and stockings designed to resemble a moth trapped in a spider web. She wears an aubergine-colored hooded cape that splits down the middle. Her forefingers on her right hand are armed with elongated claw-like armor rings. Her weapon of choice is a mysterious crystal ball.

The center figure was a polar bear with a scar over his right eye in heavy black armor. In his hands was a zweihander sword with a flat end and a black lining in the center. Patroklos identified the trio almost immediately.

"Schwarzwind." Patroklos gasped.

"You know them?" Falco asked.

"Yes. They granted me the power to wield Soul Calibur and assisted me in finding Pyrrha." Patroklos explained. "The wolf in the jacket is Z.W.E.I., the panther with the crystal ball is Viola and the polar bear in the armor is their leader, Siegfried, who once wielded the spirit sword." Raphael scowled upon seeing the group of mercenaries.

"Patroklos, Ivy, it's been a while." Siegfried grinned, seeing a pair of familiar faces. Z.W.E.I. notices the rest of the heroes.

"These new friends of yours?" Z.W.E.I. asked.

"I'll explain later, Z.W.E.I. Right now, we've got trouble." Patroklos replied, drawing his sword. The three members of Schwarzwind looked towards Raphael and Aeon.

"These guys aren't much of a threat. Z.W.E.I.?" Siegfried motioned him to do his work.

"Say no more." Z.W.E.I. replied as a werewolf-like spirit with a mooncrest-shaped blade. Raphael stood his ground, but felt a small surge of fear run through his body.

"You don't scare me, foul peasant." Raphael glared as he engaged the wolf in combat alongside Aeon. Z.W.E.I. simply blocked every attack Raphael and Aeon threw at him.

"My turn." Z.W.E.I. said as he and the spirit unleashed a devastating assault on the both of them. Once they were done, Raphael and Aeon were badly hurt. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"I never thought you'd be here, Siegfried." Patroklos said.

"I was just as surprised as you when I first came here." Siegfried said. He notices Soul Calibur in Judy's paws. "I see you found Soul Calibur."

"Oh, this? We assumed it was somewhere in Glacier Falls." Judy looked at the sword. "We looked for hours but we couldn't find it anywhere. We were about to give up until Sunset here stepped on something. And that's how we found it."

"I see, but why do you need the sword?" Z.W.E.I. asked everyone.

"Perhaps we should explain on the way to Savanna Central." Fox suggested, motioning to the train.

"Good idea, Fox. They should know about this on the way to Downtown." Patroklos agreed as the heroes plus Schwarzwind proceeded toward the train.

* * *

After the encounter in Tundratown, Nightmare's loud bellow echoed through the dark area. "He did what?!"

"F-F-Forgive us, Master Nightmare." Raphael pleaded with fear. "He took us down with ease. We were unprepared."

"You are thankful I've decided to spare you." Nightmare said. "I've sent Mr. Dampierre to search for an animal named Duke Weaselton. His style of trickery should be a good asset for our mission."

"Oh, thank you, Master Nightmare." Raphael bowed in respect. "I promise you, the next time, we will not fail you."

"You better not, or you'll be one soul short." Nightmare warned them as he looked towards the moon, sensing that someone has their hands on Soul Calibur. "I sense Soul Calibur's essence coursing through a new host."

"You wish for me to handle this new host?" He hears a voice from behind him coming from a silhouette hidden by the shadows.

"Yes, but not alone. I shall accompany you." Nightmare said. "With my power and your tactical strategies, we will achieve our goals."

"Of course, Master Nightmare." The voice replies as the silhouette steps forward revealing Bellwether. In her hands was the cursed blade Soul Edge. "I'm coming for you, Judy Hopps!" A dark crimson aura courses through Bellwether's body as she holds Soul Edge in her hand.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Me: And done. Phew! It took me a while but I'm finally finished.**

 **(I contact Simon on the digital PA)**

 **Me: Simon, any luck on finding the Element of Magic?**

 **Simon: (Over PA speaker) We've got a location, sir. It's in the realm of Sugar Rush.**

 **Me: Sugar Rush, huh? I'll contact Vanellope and tell her the news.**

 **Simon: Good idea. We'll need her help if we're to get all of the Elements of Harmony.**

 **Me: Yeah. I'll see if Rancis, Kenny and the others can help. Be sure to stay in touch of you need anything.**

 **Simon: Will do. (Speaker turns off)**

 **Me: Sounds like I know where to go. Well, I better get this thing up and running before this old thing crashes again. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	12. Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 5

**(I am in my workshop looking over my works in progress)**

 **Me: Let's see, which one do I update first?**

 **Judy: (Walks in with Kyle and Ryan) Hey, Archer. What are you up to?**

 **Me: Oh, hey you guys. It's nothing important, really; just thinking about my next update. What about you?**

 **Kyle: Oh, Ryan, Judy and I are about to head to the movies. We're about to see Rogue One.**

 **Me: Oh, man, I haven't seen that one yet.**

 **Ryan: Well, it's not too late to join in.**

 **Me: Maybe later. I better get to work.**

 **Kyle: Alright. See you later then.**

 **(Kyle, Ryan and Judy leave my workshop)**

 **Me: Alright, time to get to work.**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 12: Zootopia's Worst Nightmare, Part 5

After dealing with Raphael and Aeon in Tundratown, they make their way to the train station, when Patroklos hears a familiar voice.

"Is that you, Patroklos?"

The former holy warrior stops in his tracks hearing that voice. He turns around and saw four animals he didn't expect to see here.

On the far left was a female ring-tailed lemur with her hair tied in a traditional Chinese style. She's wearing an elegant blue lotus-inspired outfit, complete with long light blue socks and pink flowers on her brown shoes. Around her neck is a mirror shard that gleams in the daylight and in her hand is a Chinese blade with an intricate finger-guard and a cyan and sky blue handle.

On the far right is a female gray fox with blond hair, curiously tied in multiple pigtails with a pink feather-topped hair clip. She's clad in a scarlet red bodysuit with long sleeves with partial armor on her arms and hips. The handles of her swords are pink and the scabbards are decorated with pink stones. A red bandage is wrapped around her right thigh and there is a feather motif is seen repeating on the back of her greaves. Strings of shiny pink beads are seen wrapped around her waist.

On the lemur's left is a young European otter with messy red hair and brown eyes. He is quite fit and well built like any trained warrior should be. A blue jaded pendant hangs around his neck and he wears an unbuttoned black shirt with his master's family's name on the back, arm protectors, a tiger-pelted jacket wrapped around his waist and yellow trousers, along with a gold anklet. Despite his lack of footwear, he appears to have traveled for a very long time.

In front of all three of them is a North American raccoon in a white jacket that exposes his bare chest with black fingerless gloves and his jet black hair is styled like something from the early '70s. Patroklos couldn't believe his eyes, but it had to be them.

"Well, if it isn't Xiba, Leixia, Natsu and Maxi." Patroklos greeted.

"You know these people?" Adrien asked.

"Sort of; in order to awaken Soul Calibur's true power, I needed to gather the three sacred treasures and seek out Ivy." Patroklos explained.

"That's right. Xiba's staff is known as the Kali-Yuga while the gem around Leixia's neck is actually a piece of an ancient and powerful mirror called the Dvapara-Yuga." Maxi added.

"And Soul Calibur's current form bears a resemblance to the Krita-Yuga." Ivy spoke up. "When Patroklos gathered them to my manor, I used my alchemy to awaken its power."

"I guess that explains that surge of power I felt when I picked it up." Judy said, glancing at the blade in her paws.

"Judy, it's not just that." Siegfried faced her. "The reason you felt that power from the spirit sword was because it recognized the good in your soul. I believe it has chosen you as its new master."

"It… chose me?" Judy said, agape. She looked at Soul Calibur resting in her paws.

"Even if it did, it will not save you now!" Everyone heard a dark voice and a menacing laugh from out of nowhere. Nick noticed a silhouette standing on the overhead bridge

"Up there!" Nick points to the silhouette on the bridge. Everyone looks up towards the bridge and see the silhouette, revealed as the Azure Knight.

"It's him…Nightmare!" Fox said with a determined glare in his eyes. Nightmare jumped from the bridge and landed with a hard impact on the snowy ground right in front of the heroes. And yet, he was unfazed by the landing.

"I knew you couldn't stay down very long." Z.W.E.I said. Nightmare simply laughed.

"Even on the brink of death, my power continues to grow." Nightmare replied as he brandished his sword. His focus shifts towards Judy, with Soul Calibur in her paws. "You may have the spirit sword right now, but you do not stand a chance, especially against Soul Edge's new owner." Everyone heard footsteps and they got closer. When they got a good look at the cursed sword's wielder, they couldn't believe their eyes. Who they saw wielding the cursed sword, it was none other than Bellwether.

"No way! It can't be!" Adrien gasped.

"B-Bellwether?" Judy asked, almost breathless at the sight of her with Soul Edge in her paws. Upon retrieving the cursed blade, she gained dark armor, a demonic arm and her eyes turned crimson red.

"It's been a while, Hopps." Bellwether greeted nonchalantly with a slightly demonic change in her voice.

Judy had to get answers from the former assistant mayor. "How could you, Bellwether?! Was taking over Zootopia not enough for you?"

"You don't know how it feels to be treated like a prisoner and a criminal." Bellwether replied. "But you're right about one thing, Judy. Taking over Zootopia wasn't enough. What really satisfies me now… is destroying you!"

"Bellwether, I know that you're mad at Judy for what she and Nick did to you, but killing her won't bring you happiness." Scarlett informed her.

"Oh, but it will. And I shall prove that, Scarlet Warrior." Bellwether glared coldly.

"How do you know my name?" Scarlett interrogated.

"Oh, how ignorance is bliss." Nightmare chuckled. "You may not have noticed, but the spirit within Soul Calibur was working for us!"

"You're lying!" Anakin yelled.

"Oh, am I?" Nightmare simply replied as the spirit sword glowed once more. It glowed so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light faded, everyone looked to notice the spirit of the sword hovering beside Nightmare. She was the same species as Patroklos, garbed in a white cloth that covers her cleavage underneath a semi-transparent sheet. She also wears a semi-transparent skirt over what appears to be white panties. There's also a Greek cloth sole on her feet, a cloth on her left arm and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head is a gold and glass helmet with four wings and a diamond. Her source of flight came from two long sparkling wings on her back. Her hair is long and braided with a blue bow.

"M-Mother?" Patroklos gasped.

"Not quite, holy warrior. To those who don't know, this is the spirit that resides in Soul Calibur, Elysium!" Nightmare corrected. Elysium gingerly touched down beside Nightmare and Bellwether. "She has reported your actions against my servants. And I must say, Patroklos, you must be quite the fighter, even without the spirit sword."

"Save it!" Patroklos yelled with venom in his tone. "We know why you want the two swords!"

"I see that Cervantes has a hard time keeping secrets, especially from do-gooders like you." Bellwether said nonchalantly. "That's right. My new master planned to open the Astral Chaos and bring forth the treacherous Algol. He and I originally agreed to open the Astral Chaos in the center of this city, but you saved us the trouble by having us come to you."

"And now that we're here, I am now able to test my new powers against all of you." Nightmare said as he pulled out an oval stone with a green circle with two lines protruding upwards and diagonally, a red circle with three lines protruding upwards, a blue circle with three short lines separated from the circle and a light blue lightning bolt.

"The Keystone!" Tails gasped.

"I can't believe we forgot all about it until now. And it's in Nightmare's hands." Shadow scowled.

"Time to put these powers to good use!" Nightmare slams the Keystone onto his sword's hilt and the oversized blade shot a large pillar of fire that reached to the sky. The pillar dissipated in a matter of seconds as Nightmare's sword was engulfed in flame.

"Even with the Keystone's power, you can't win." Scarlett told the Azure Knight.

"She's right. There are 34 of us and only two of you." Maxi added.

"Your math skills could use some work. Look behind you." Nightmare pointed behind them. The heroes turn around and found dozens of vicious creatures either on the ground or flying with their wings.

"More malfested!?" Patroklos gasped.

"I found them roaming the streets on my way here." Nightmare explained. "Face it, you're outnumbered and outmatched!"

"Like I said, even with the Keystone's power, you can't win." Scarlett repeated.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to see you try and take this from me." Nightmare challenged. "Attack!" The creatures accompanying Nightmare and Bellwether charged at the heroes. Now an all-out battle for the Keystone and the two swords is underway.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(After completing the chapter, I step outside my workshop to notice James running by)**

 **Me: Whoa, James! What got you in a hurry?**

 **James: It's the treasure vault! Someone broke in and cleaned it out!**

 **Me: What?**

 **James: You heard me! The Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Stars, the Elements of Harmony, everything's been stolen!**

 **Me: Stolen?!**

 **James: Yes!**

 **Me: Gather everyone for an emergency staff meeting. Now!**

 **James: Got it! (Leaves)**

 **Me: Who would break into the treasure vault and steal everything? I better look into this. You readers know what to do here.**


	13. Battle for Zootopia, Part 1

**(We stand in front of the Panther King's Castle)**

 **Marinette: This must be it, the Panther King's Castle.**

 **Me: Yeah. Come on, let's go ask Conker.**

 **(Before we were able to enter, a portal opens up, revealing Lincoln and Clyde with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades)**

 **Me: Lincoln? Clyde? What are you guys doing here?**

 **Lincoln: Oh, Smoke sent us here to deal with Shuriki. What about you?**

 **Me: My treasure vault got raided a few days ago and everything we stored in there was stolen. So we were investigating their whereabouts and our best lead lies in there.**

 **(Lincoln and Clyde look at the castle)**

 **Clyde: In there?**

 **Me: Yep. Now are we just gonna stand here twiddling our thumbs or are we going inside?**

 **(Lincoln and Clyde both nod, knowing that the obvious choice must be made. We open the doors to the Panther King's Castle)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 13: Battle for Zootopia, Part 1

After seeing the Malfested approaching, Scarlett stuck out her talon and her Keyblade as the others drew their weapons and the team formed a circle with their backs to each other as they prepared for battle.

"Swords up, people. Take no prisoners," Scarlett said.

"Does that mean?" Fluttershy asked, nervously.

"They're practically dead already," Patroklos said.

Scarlett approached Judy and smiled. "You take Bellwether, I'll take Nightmare."

"You know it." Judy said as Scarlett grabbed her back talons and she shot up to the sky at hypersonic speed as they skyrocketed towards their opponents.

As she faced Nightmare, Scarlett scowled and stuck out her talon as her Keyblade, the Rainbow Releaser, materialized in her talon and she struck a pose with it.

"This is a Keyblade..." Scarlett explained. "And this is you going bye-bye!" She then let out a mighty war cry as she and Nightmare began clashing with each other and clashed their blades, charging them with their magic. Both the heroes and the Malfested followed their respective leaders as the ultimate battle for Zootopia began.

Patroklos and Anakin strike down a pair of Malfested animals with their weapons while Star Fox provided cover fire with their blasters, taking down any winged Malfested. Sonic and Shadow struck down more Malfested at breakneck speeds. As Scarlett was cutting down Malfested animals with her sword and Keyblade, she then looked down at her feathered body and smirked. "Okay. Time to see what this body can do." She then focused before letting out an ear-splitting screech from her beak before her entire body burst into flames, blowing a group of Malfested back as she stood with her feathers flaming a trail behind her as she shot up to the air and started slicing them down with greater speed than normal.

"What the?" Twilight asked.

"She's a phoenix! In this form, her fire powers are stronger than they are normally." Sofia reported. Then she looked down at herself before smirking mischievously. "I think she's on to something." She then unsheathed her spear and Dream Rod before she zipped off with rabbit speed as she tumbled around the blades and claws of the Malfested before kicking one in the back of the head thanks to her small but nimble body.

Seeing them use their animal bodies encouraged Falco as he cracked a smirk. "Now she's talking my language!" Falco said as he charged in and joined the fray by dealing a flying kick to a malfested about to ambush Nick. The con artist turned officer turns around to see Falco, who gives him a thumbs-up and a helpful grin.

Judy struck down numerous malfested with Soul Calibur before making her way to Bellwether. The former assistant mayor grinned with growing malice as she grasped Soul Edge in her paws. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day, Judy." She stated.

"That sword is changing you, Bellwether! You need to stop this!" Judy pleaded.

"I'll stop once you're out of the picture for good!" Bellwether replied, pointing the cursed blade at her adversary.

Hearing her pleas ignored, Judy let out a disappointed sigh. "So it has come to this, huh? I never wanted to do this, Bellwether…" She began before drawing Soul Calibur from its sheath. "But you left me no choice." She then began dueling Bellwether.

Scarlett saw the battle going on around her as Nightmare and his minions attacked her friends as she slowly clutched her sword and Keyblade in her talon-like hands.

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me," she whispered to herself and then repeated as she then started to flap her wings, which lit up with a fiery aura about her as she flew into the heat of battle.

She then crossed her blades and bashed Nightmare in the chest, before dueling him.

She turned to Judy, who hopped beside her. "Hopps, swap blades with me!"

Judy nodded as she tossed Soul Caliber to Scarlett and the Queen of Cinnibar tossed to the ZPD Officer her own sword and the two went back to battle.

"You think the combined might of that Keyblade and Soul Calibur can withstand my new abilities?" Nightmare taunted as he readied his Keystone-powered sword.

"Why don't we put that to the test?" Scarlett challenged as they continued to clash blades.

"For once, I couldn't agree more!" Nightmare accepted as his large sword is now cloaked with electricity.

Back with the all-out fray between the heroes and the malfested animals, the battle got more hectic as more malfested surrounded them. "There's too many of these things!" Krystal shouted before being knocked on her back by a malfested grey wolf. The corrupted wolf howled to the sky before readying its claw. Krystal braced for her end, but the malfested wolf's attack was blocked by a phoenix wearing blue pants with four coattails resembling a bird's tail feathers, a gold breastplate and mask revealing only the lower half of his face. Maxi gasps upon seeing a face that is familiar to him.

"Well, long time no see, Kilik." Maxi smirked.

"You know that guy?" Applejack asked for confirmation.

"Sure have. He's the reason I was able to beat Astaroth the first time." Maxi replied. "On your left!" Applejack noticed a malfested bull charging at her left. She responds with a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

"But how did he find us?" Applejack asked him. "And was he the only one that found us?"

"In that order, he sensed the giant pillar of fire in the sky and no." Maxi replied to her questions. To prove his point, he points over to a malfested cornering Fluttershy and Marinette. It prepares to strike, only to be struck from behind by a hooded puma in white with a hidden blade. They also notice a female antelope in silver armor and red pants wielding a short sword and spear. There was also a jaguar in red armor with a banner decorated with Banzai trees attached to the back and a skull mask completes the outfit.

"No way!" Adrien gasped.

"Yep! Meet Hilde, Ezio and Yoshimitsu!" Maxi said introducing the new arrivals.

"We have come as soon as we saw what was going on." Ezio greeted them.

"These vile beasts will pay for invading this city!" Hilde shouted with a warrior's pride burning in her spirit.

"We were doing just fine by ourselves, but with this many creatures fighting us, we need all the help we can get." Obi-Wan replied.

"Especially against Nightmare and his new follower Bellwether." Patroklos added.

Back to the duel between Nightmare and Scarlett, they're close to reaching their limit, but neither one chooses to give up. Nightmare's sword is currently infused with the power of the earth.

"You may hold Soul Calibur now, but you're still no match for me!" Nightmare said.

"Let's agree to disagree!" Scarlett glared.

The Azure Knight swung his sword at the Queen of Cinnibar, but she blocked the attack with her Keyblade and Soul Calibur and counters with a dual slash to the torso, knocking Nightmare to his back, making him drop the sword in the process. Nightmare attempts to reach for his weapon, only for Ezio to grab it first. He removes the Keystone from the sword's hilt, dispelling it of the powers that the sword had absorbed. He slowly looks up and notices that he is surrounded by the heroes minus Judy. But just as they were about to decide on what to do with him, they heard Vortech's voice from nowhere.

"You have failed me, Nightmare!" Lord Vortech yelled as a rift opened and an oversized hand created from energy grabbed the Azure Knight and pulled him in, the rift closing afterwards.

"What. Was. That?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea." Scarlett replied.

"Uh, did anyone check on Carrots?" Nick asked everyone, wanting to know how Judy is faring.

Judy gets pinned to the ground by Bellwether. She manages to block the finishing blow using Scarlett's sword. Feeling like there's no other way out, Judy kicks Bellwether in the chest and with one swing, knocks Soul Edge out of her paws. The cursed sword lands blade first into the snow. Bellwether goes after it, but Judy knocks her down with another kick to the chest and brings the blade she currently wields to her neck.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me! I deserve to die!" Bellwether pleaded for her end. Judy glances towards Patroklos. He looks back with a look of unparalleled sympathy in his eyes. Seeing it in her being not to kill someone, Judy brought the sword away from the former assistant mayor's neck.

"No. Not even you. There's been enough damage as it is." Judy said.

"You would seriously spare me? Just like that?" Bellwether asked, sitting up a little.

"Even you deserve redemption." Judy replied as she offered her paw.

Bellwether grabbed her paw, but just as Judy helped her to her feet, Bellwether threw a handful of snow into her eyes, momentarily blinding her. She takes this chance to steal her carrot pen. Judy opens her eyes as her vision clears up and notices her pen in Bellwether's paws.

"My pen!" She shouted.

"You are more gullible than I thought!" Bellwether laughed. "Did you honestly think I would surrender that easily?!"

"And I thought Nightmare was the least of our problems. But you're worse than he is!" Siegfried said.

"And I'm proud of it! Catch you later!" Bellwether smirked as she left through another rift, but not before telling everyone something. "Oh, and I had a couple of my new friends bring over a guest. He was a bit heavy to lift, but he'll be okay for now." She left through the rift as it closed behind her.

"Wait a minute. She must be talking about Clawhauser!" Judy pieced together.

"Those fiends! First, they invade Zootopia; then they break Bellwether out of prison and now this!" Leixia gritted her teeth.

"We can deal with Bellwether later, Leixia." Patroklos said as he picked up Soul Edge. "There are more important matters right now."

"Yes. Things will be even more difficult now that we have the third Keystone, so let's get out of here before there's more trouble." Scarlett said as she returned Soul Calibur to Judy. But when she did, Judy turns around and notices Astaroth standing right in her path. With a swing of his axe, he knocks Judy back, making her drop Soul Calibur.

"Judy!" Patroklos shouted just before Voldo ambushed him and steals Soul Edge.

"No! The swords!" Siegfried shouts in shock. With one clash of the two swords, a large beam of light shot into the sky and opened a dimensional gate leading into the Astral Chaos. Soon after, the being known as Algol descends from the gate, transforming into a humanoid dragon upon entry.

"Algol…" Maxi gasped in fear.

"Finally… I am free!" Algol shouts to the sky and glances down at the heroes. Soon, Soul Edge, Soul Calibur and the Keystone start levitating to Algol's hands. The Keystone then embeds itself to Algol's chest. "This power… I feel it coursing inside me!"

The villains notice Algol with the two swords in hand. "The swords are in his possession now!" Raphael stated.

Voldo hisses with a tone of fear in his voice. "I agree. We must fall back and let him handle those heroes!" Tira agreed with him as another rift appeared behind them and they slip away from the battle through it, leaving the heroes to face Algol.

"So you created the two swords." Patroklos guessed.

"That's correct and with them and this new power, I will destroy you here and now!" Algol yelled with an evil tone in his voices as he readied to battle.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(We explore the Panther King's Castle and eventually reach the throne room, where we find a red squirrel wearing a blue sweater and blue and yellow sneakers on the throne)**

 **Goku: Excuse us. Are you the one called Conker the Squirrel?**

 **Conker: Who wants to know?**

 **Me: We seek your help. My studio's treasure vault was raided a few days ago and everything within it was stolen. The clues we gathered led us here. We also got word that a sorceress named Shuriki was spotted here. We could use your assistance.**

 **Conker: Well, forget it! The last time I helped someone, they returned the favor by murdering my girlfriend!**

 **Marinette: Girlfriend?**

 **Conker: Yeah. Berri was just so beautiful. I loved her to the very end. And then that backstabbing mobster killed her!**

 **(He breaks down into tears. Lincoln, Clyde and I look at him in sympathy)**

 **Clyde: Poor guy.**

 **Lincoln: I hear you. I wish there's some way we can cheer him up.**

 **Me: Maybe there is. (I approach the squirrel) Alright, Conker, I'll make you a deal. If you help us recover the stolen treasure and deal with Shuriki, I'll gladly resurrect Berri for you.**

 **Conker: Really? You mean it?**

 **Me: You have my word.**

 **Conker: (Hugs me) Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to help any way I can.**

 **Me: Anytime, Conker. Now let's start by finding Shuriki. You readers may review and all that. Archer out!**


	14. Battle for Zootopia, Part 2

**(I look over my Big Book of Ideas)**

 **Me: So many ideas, yet so little time. It's good I have some help with writing this, but my train of thought is running dry.**

 **(I hear the door opening and notice Conker and Berri)**

 **Berri: Sorry to come in like this, but we have a bit of a problem.**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Conker: We heard from Sonic and Shadow that someone is releasing fear gas in Hawaii.**

 **Me: Fear gas, you say? Hmm…Scarecrow!**

 **Berri: Scarecrow?**

 **Me: I'll tell you all about him later. Right now, I want you to round up Batman and anyone else you can find and meet with me outside.**

 **(Conker and Berri leave to complete their task)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 14: Battle for Zootopia, Part 2

After Algol escapes the Astral Chaos and steals both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and the Keystone, the Dimension Travelers are face to face with the creator and now wielder of both swords.

"I don't believe it…" Maxi gasped.

"They actually did it." Rarity said, breathless.

Algol glances down to the heroes, his focus solely on Patroklos. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked as he hovers down to the ground and glances at Soul Calibur gripped in his left hand. "If I'm not mistaken, you used to wield this sword, am I right?"

"And what if I did?" Patroklos glared.

Algol simply laughed calmly. "How ironic is this. The very blade you used to rescue your sister will be the weapon that seals your fate!"

"Not if we have anything to say, Algol!" They hear a new voice call out to Algol.

Algol and the heroes turn to a nearby building and find two new faces.

On the left is a coyote with messy black hair and fully grown facial hair garbed in a black robe and tattered trousers with white flame decals and large beads slung around his body, the robe exposing the right side of his torso, which featured some visible battle scars.

Joining him is an elderly Bengal tiger with white hair tied in a flowing ponytail complete with a white mustache and mid-sized beard. He's garbed in silver armor with a single shoulder guard, white pants with silver lion knee guards, blue straps around his wrists, lower legs and brown boots.

Kilik was in surprise at who arrived in the nick of time. "Master!"

"And it looks like Mitsurugi's here too." Xiba noted.

Algol simply scowled at their sudden arrival. "Kilik. My faithful student. It's been a long time." The Edge Master spoke to his student.

"You know him?" Anakin asked Kilik.

"I have been training under his tutelage for years. There is no fighting style in existence that he hasn't yet mastered." Kilik explained.

"You two have some nerve coming here!" Algol shouted.

"Do you honestly think that just because we're in a different world we'd forget our previous encounter?" Edge Master glared.

"I certainly did not." Mitsurugi stated, motioning to his visible scar. "And now, I have a score to settle with you!"

Algol scowls but quickly switched to a smirk as he turned back to the heroes. The gang all looked nervous as they drew their weapons and looked to each other unsure.

"Brace yourselves." Patroklos stated as Marinette and Adrien transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir and Scarlett glared at Algol.

"I am the Scarlet Warrior of Cinnibar. My sole purpose to the multiverse is to protect it from anyone or anything that dare threaten it. And you are most certainly a threat. Me and my friends here will see to it that you are destroyed right here and right now," she stated calmly.

"Is that so? Well, are you prepared to die for them and your purpose?" Algol asked as Scarlett nodded.

"Always. I live each day like my last," Scarlett said. "If I go down today, I go down fighting."

"Then let's see if you're worthy of your title, Scarlet Warrior." Algol then raised Soul Calibur and Soul Edge as the others nodded.

"Count on it, Algol," Scarlett said as she unsheathed her sword and Keyblade and brought them up. "Let's dance."

 **(Cue Music: Soul Calibur V – Adorned with Evil)**

Algol's hands glowed as the energy from both swords resonated within them. Algol blasted an energy blast at Judy as she stood in paralyzing fear. But then, she was picked up by Scarlett's back talons as she flew her to a clearing from the battle.

"You alright?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm fine," Judy said, brushing off her uniform. "I may be a cop, but I've never seen anything like this. And I've faced savage predators."

"Listen, Hopps. Me and my friends aren't cops," Scarlett said, laying a talon on her shoulder. "We're warriors. These guys think that they're above the law. Well we're not the law. When you coppers can't do anything to help us, we take matters into our own hands."

"That often gets people like you killed, you know," Judy said.

"Not when you have the experience and training that we do," Scarlett said. "I know you're scared. But if you help us defeat Algol now, you're a warrior."

Scarlett then jumped and flew away back toward Algol with a vicious battle cry as she enveloped herself in flames as she struck him with her Keyblade and sword in a massive fight.

Judy then looked down at the battle going on as she saw it. "I am a warrior," she said to herself confidently as she started slowly walking down to the battle and then started going faster and faster as she ran down. "I am a warrior. I am a warrior! I am a warrior!"

Patroklos started engaging Algol as Scarlett was thrown into a huge pile of snow as he saw Judy running toward the battle.

"You're Soul Calibur's Master! It obeys you as much as it obeys Algol!" Patroklos shouted.

Algol notices Judy running right towards him before dealing a kick to Patroklos that knocks him down. "You're a brave soul, I'll give you that, but you're still no match for my power!" He then swings Soul Edge at her, only to dodge and knock Soul Calibur out of his hand.

"No!" Algol roared as the spirit sword fell and Judy flawlessly caught Soul Calibur in her paws. With it now safely in her paws, she dealt a flurry of slashes, stabs and kicks to Algol before disarming him of Soul Edge as well. Algol is sent into a pile of snow as Judy points the crystalline weapon at his keystone-embedded chest.

"As much as I would want to finish you here and now, even people like you don't deserve this kind of punishment." Judy spoke. "Besides, you've got what we came for." She used the sword to remove the keystone from Algol's bare chest like a bottle cap. She picks up the keystone.

"The Keystone." Sonic said.

"Keystone?" Mitsurugi asked.

"We'll explain everything once we get out of here." Fox replied.

"Good idea, but who knows when the next rift will show up." Judy spoke up. Suddenly, Algol came to and blasted her with an energy beam.

"Judy!" Nick screamed as she was sent into a pile of snow. Algol approached her and picked up Soul Calibur.

"Insolent fool! You should have finished me when you had the chance!" Algol glared. "Now I will finish what I started!" He raised the blade, prepared to kill her, but out of nowhere, a single gunshot knocked the sword out of Algol's hands. "What?!" They look towards the source of the shot and found Dampierre, in the form of a grey fox, as well as Duke Weaselton. Dampierre was the one who fired from a modified pistol equipped with a laser sighting.

"Nice shot." Duke complimented.

"Is that… Weaselton?" Nick asked in total surprise.

"And Dampierre?" Ivy added. Judy noticed Algol's lowered defense and took advantage with a leap-up kick, knocking him clean out. She picked up Soul Calibur as both Dampierre and Weaselton approached the heroes.

"Why? Why did you two save us?" Patroklos asked them.

"Hey, it's not easy for us having to choose sides, okay?" Weaselton replied.

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but thanks for the assist." Falco stated with an uneasy glare. "Not that we needed it."

Dampierre bows in response to Falco's remark before Obi-Wan picks up Soul Edge and Fox grabs the Keystone.

"It's a little spooky, but it's always good to have a spare." Obi-Wan stated on Soul Edge's condition.

"Best thing to do at this point is keep them separate." Fox suggested before a rift opens up and sucks up Algol.

"Mad kings, ice creatures, animals… Shall we find out what's next?" Knuckles asked before the heroes plus the con artists entered the rift with the Keystone and the two swords.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Vortech has pulled Nightmare out of Zootopia with his powers. "You should have gotten the Foundation Element when you had the chance!"

"Hey, go easy on him, will you? I got what you asked for, right?" Bellwether spoke up, showing the carrot pen.

"That you did, Miss Bellwether." Vortech stated, looking over towards her. His focus shifts back to Nightmare. "But I am certainly disappointed in you, Nightmare."

"I am not the one at fault here! You should have informed me the Scarlet Warrior and her allies would arrive and team up with that meddlesome warrior Patroklos!" Nightmare explained, making Vortech drop him.

"The Scarlet Warrior? I need to get rid of her. At the rate she's gathering allies, my plans will be ruined!"

"Perhaps I could help." A voice said.

Bellwether and Nightmare gasp at the sight of the new arrival. "It can't be!" Nightmare shouted.

"Bad guy, I presume?" Vortech asked.

"Yes, I indeed am." The voice replied.

"Perfect! To the right, please." Lord Vortech said.

"Good." The figure walked over towards the wall of weapons, leaving behind a creepy dark purple mist with each step.

* * *

Our heroes return to the gateway room as they dusted themselves off, now back to their normal forms, except for one.

"Why is Sunset still a pony?" Rarity asked as Sunset looked herself over.

"Because I am a pony," Sunset said. "I'm only human in the mirror world. If you six ever went to Equestria, you would turn into ponies like in Zootopia. Since you're from the mirror world, your default forms are human, but since I'm from Equestria, my default form is a unicorn."

"I guess that makes sense." Patroklos noted.

"Anyway, those swords are important somehow. Put Soul Edge somewhere safe, Nick." Shadow commanded.

"I'm on it." Nick said as he placed Soul Edge against the wall. "There." Nick double-backed to make sure it didn't fall over, but it did once Nick walked away.

Fox approached the gate with the Keystone. "You found the Elemental Phase Keystone, aka the Keystone with the fanciest name." The gateway spoke as the third Keystone attaches to the top of the gateway.

"So, Sunset, right?" Judy asked. "What made you run away into the mirror world?"

"Well, back in Equestria, I used to be one of Princess Celestia's students, but unlike Twilight… eh, my world's Twilight, I was cruel and dishonest." Sunset explained to them. "I eventually abandoned my studies and went down my own path. That caused me to run away into the mirror world. Fortunately, Princess Twilight came to the mirror world not only to retrieve the crown I stole from her, but help me remind myself how powerful the magic of friendship really is."

"Quite the tale, Sunset. It reminds me of the day I met Tails. I used to be a solo act back then, but the day I met Tails was the day I earned a loyal friend." Sonic spoke up. "We went on so many adventures together. Battling Eggman and his bots, rescuing aliens from an intergalactic amusement park, traveling through time with our past selves, to name a few."

"Speaking of names, I found the location of the next Keystone, but I couldn't identify the world it's in." Slippy reported.

"Don't worry about that, Slippy." Twilight spoke up. "That's all we need to know."

"Speak for yourself, Twilight!" Falco shouted. "Slippy finds the next Keystone and we don't even know where it is?!"

"Come on, Falco! At least he's doing his part." Tails defended the young amphibian mechanic. "Besides, the technology here looks like it hasn't been used in decades. We'll be able to fix it once we obtain the 4th Keystone."

All of the heroes minus Tails and Slippy jump into the gateway. "I just hope it doesn't break down on us while we're gone." Tails said as he and Slippy jump in.

* * *

 **(Outside the base, I meet with Conker, Berri, Samurai Jack, Ian, Isabella, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, the Keyblade wielders, Big Hero 6 and Batman)**

 **Conker: We brought anyone we could gather here.**

 **Isabella: So what's going on?**

 **Berri: Apparently someone called Scarecrow is releasing something called fear gas in Hawaii.**

 **Batman: When will he learn?**

 **Sora: Then what are we standing around here for? We need to get to Hawaii and stop Scarecrow!**

 **Me: Alright, but to do that, we need to look for someone once we get there.**

 **Piccolo: Who do you think we should look for there?**

 **Me: You'll find out when we get there. Now let's get going. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	15. Into the Hollow

**(We begin our journey to Hawaii within the Quadrant. I display a digital map of the islands.)**

 **Me: Okay, out of the islands forming Hawaii, only Kauai and Oahu haven't been affected by Scarecrow's toxin.**

 **Conker: But what can we do to stop Scarecrow? That toxin of his can make anyone afraid.**

 **Batman: All the more reason to stop him, Conker. After all, I've dealt with him before. And to answer your question, we'll have to fight fire with fire.**

 **Me: Exactly! If we're to defeat fear, we must conquer our fear.**

 **Hiro: Baymax, what is our current location?**

 **Baymax: We are currently flying over Kokaua Town in Kauai.**

 **Me: Perfect. Best place to land is in the outskirts.**

 **Riku: Good idea, but why the outskirts?**

 **Me: Landing in seclusion will prevent worry among the public. And there's a split-level house in the outskirts where we'll find who we're looking for. Now let's get there before Scarecrow knows we're here.**

 **(We land somewhere in the forest and search for the split-level house)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 15: Into the Hollow

The heroes of the Realms are currently traveling through the rift to their next destination. However, they felt like it was taking them hours to get to where they were going. Adrien was starting to worry.

"Uh, don't any of you guys think we've been in here for a while?" Adrien asked.

"Now that you mention it, Adrien, something's not right." Scarlett assumed. She turns over to Tails. "Tails, check your scanner."

Tails pulls out his scanner for any abnormalities in the rift and he found something that's preventing their arrival. "Uh-oh… That can't be good."

"So what do we do now?" Twilight asked until they heard a new voice from somewhere.

"Well I suggest you mind your heads!"

"Who said that?" Sofia asked.

"Look!" Krystal pointed to a blue police box that appears to be of British origin. The doors open and reveal a fair-skinned man with grey hair clad in a dark blue short Crombie-style coat with a red lining, a pair of dark blue trousers, a long-collared white shirt buttoned to the top without a tie, a navy cardigan/waistcoat and brogue boots.

"Greetings, heroes!" He spoke. "Hold on a second!" He went back inside and closed the doors, which was larger than the exterior. "Not that you have a choice in the matter, seeing as how you're trapped in a rift loop!" He pulls a lever, grabs a rope, opens the door again and let loose the rope for the heroes to grab onto.

"Should we trust him?" Marinette asked.

"Not really, but I don't want to stay out here either!" Patroklos grabs the rope as the others grab it, giving the man the opportunity to pull them inside the booth. When they were inside, Slippy and Tails couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa! I always thought we'd be cramped up inside, but this place is big!" Slippy said.

"I'll say!" Twilight agreed.

"This technology is amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Tails noted, feeling ecstatic about the technology.

"Yes, but don't marvel at it too much. You've got monsters to meet, you know." The man spoke.

"Just who are you anyway? And what do you want with us?" Knuckles asked for information.

"Is he always such a hothead, Sofia? I assumed I'd just caught him at a bad time before." The man asked the young princess of Enchancia.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sofia asked before grabbing Tails' scanner and pulling out a type of multifunctional tool and locking on to it.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm the Doctor. I've locked on to Tails' scanner. Remember that." The Doctor introduced himself before returning the scanner to Tails.

"Hold up. Before? I heard you say before." Anakin deduced.

"Well spotted, Anakin. Go to the head of the class!" The Doctor grinned before handing Anakin an orange. "This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I know all of you, yet you don't know me. That's time travel in a nutshell for you.

"You're lying! And I know a liar when I see one!" Applejack accused the Doctor.

"No. Here's your rope." The Doctor gave her the rope.

Applejack pulls out another rope and they look exactly the same. "It has to be a copy." She guessed.

"Again, no. Like I say, time machine, not a 3D printer." The Doctor reminded her. "Just give me your rope later."

* * *

The TARDIS then appears in a cave as the Doctor and our heroes step out. "Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Does it matter? Call it whatever you like." The Doctor said.

"Of all places, why a cave?" Krystal asked.

"I have my reasons." The Doctor replied as he handed Rarity a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. Be sure to call it when there's trouble and I'll be there to help you out. I'm nice like that."

The Doctor looks around before getting back inside the TARDIS. "Look, as much as I'd love to come along with you guys, if I cross my own time stream here, it'll rip a hole in the universe so big you could drive Falco's ego through it." Falco scowled hearing that. "Anyway, good luck." Those were his final words before the TARDIS' doors close and it disappears.

The heroes are dumbfounded by this predicament. "Can somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Ivy asked.

"Not really, no. But it looks like another Keystone's here." Tails said, looking at his scanner.

"This place looks scary. I wonder where we are." Sunset said.

"Well, we won't find out standing around here, Sunset." Fox said. "Let's hurry and find that Keystone."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Cinnibar…**

Cobalt had set a digital chart set up in the meeting room as he attempted to connect the pattern of the rifts that appeared. Each universe was set with a different colored light and two threads connected the universe to another and the Gateway located in the center.

"Let's see, the worlds that the rifts appeared in were, in this order, Corneria, Coruscant, Paris, Angel Island, Mushroom Kingdom, Enchancia, Dreamland, Canterlot High and Zootopia." He then types something down on the terminal. "If these calculations are correct, then they must be in…" A photograph of a series of tunnels appeared on the terminal. "Oh no."

He raced for his communicator and contacted Scarlett right away. "Scarlett! Can you hear me? You are in the Hollow! It's one of the most dangerous places to be, right next to Raccoon City!"

"Thanks for the data. How are things in Cinnibar?"

"Things are not as how I had hoped. I'd send you some reinforcements, but with what's going on with these rifts, it's hard to protect all of them. The most I could do right now is send you some extra weapons."

"I understand. Thanks for your help."

"Now, while you're in the Hollow, there will be these reptilian soldiers called Locust in every corner. They're not very strong individually, but they can be bothersome in large numbers. Also, you need to search for a soldier named Marcus Fenix."

* * *

 **Back in the Hollow...**

"Understood. Scarlett out." Scarlett said before hanging up.

"So, where are we?" Maxi asked.

"I can tell you where we are. We're in the Hollow." Scarlett replied.

"The Hollow? Never heard of it." Ivy stated.

"It's full of these reptilian soldiers called Locust." Scarlett explained.

"L-L-Locust?!" Fluttershy chirped with fear.

"Don't worry. They're not as strong as you believe they are." Patroklos reassured her.

"Now, we should be able to find a soldier here." Scarlett stated.

"Who?" Mario asked.

"His name is Marcus Fenix. We need to find him. So I suggest we split up." Scarlett said.

"Bad idea, Scarlett!" Leixia replied. "This place gives me the creeps and splitting up never goes well in horror films."

"We're not helpless, Leixia." Scarlett reiterated. "But you make a good point. We should find a place to stay hidden and set up camp for the time being."

* * *

Everyone agrees to it and later sets up camp. Shadow is on lookout while the others sat around the fire. "When I first heard that you were a Queen, I thought that you would be a pushy, bratty, whiny little brat like that snooty Miss Chloe Bourgeois that goes to my school," Marinette stated, roasting a marshmallow.

"Let me guess? Her father's the Mayor of Paris and she's been handed everything to her on a silver platter?" Scarlett stated.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard one of those stories, I've heard them all," Scarlett stated. "I have had to work to get anything I have ever had."

"Really?" Adrien asked.

"It's true," Sofia stated.

"What, you think just because I'm royalty that I've been handed everything? No way," Scarlett stated, staring into the fire. "The title Scarlet Warrior is one that's passed down in my family from generation to generation. We spend pretty much our entire lives training to be the best Scarlet Warrior ever. My dad trained me from the age of 4 until he was killed in battle. That was when I got his powers. In my youth, the only times I ever left Cinnibar was to go to school."

"Wow..." Judy stated. "I've spent my whole life working to be a police officer. But you didn't have the scrutiny I did when training. There had never been a bunny officer in the history of the ZPD. I rose above it when I stopped Bellwether." Then she then stared at Soul Calibur in its sheath on her belt and sighed. "Although to be fair, I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined something like this."

Suddenly, they start hearing growling nearby. "We better move. The Locust must not be far." Shadow stated.

"Alright, but stay in the shadows. We can't risk getting caught." Scarlett commanded as they began the search for Fenix in the Hollow.

* * *

 **(We reach the house within 30 minutes)**

 **Isabella: This is the place?**

 **Me: Yes. And I'm sure who we're looking for is inside.**

 **(I knock on the door and notice it was wide open)**

 **Goku: Strange. The door's open.**

 **Batman: Yes, something's not right. We better investigate.**

 **(We search the house for any clues. I notice Berri finding a canister of fear gas)**

 **Berri: Guys, check this out.**

 **Krillin: Yep, that's definitely Scarecrow's canister.**

 **Me: That must mean Scarecrow got to them first. But where would he take them?**

 **(Ian notices a trail of fear toxin on the floor)**

 **Ian: Look! A trail of toxin.**

 **Batman: I'll bet whoever Scarecrow captured put up a fight and managed to puncture one of his canisters. If we follow the trail, we'll find them and Scarecrow.**

 **Me: Let's hope so, Bats. We better get a move on or who knows what he'll do. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	16. Search for a Soldier

**(We return from Hawaii and I meet with Samurai Jack)**

 **Samurai Jack: Greetings. How was Hawaii?**

 **Me: Well, considering we have to track down Scarecrow, rescue a pair of sisters and fight our way through gallons of fear gas, it was fun.**

 **Samurai Jack: I certainly hope they were okay.**

 **Me: Don't worry. We had some unexpected help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a story to work on.**

 **(I make my way to my workshop to start on the story)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 16: Search for a Soldier

Deep within the tunnels that create the Hollow, the heroes start searching for a soldier named Marcus Fenix as well as the Keystone that is believed to be within its depths. Scarlett kept her sword drawn while lighting the way through the path with a flame in her palm as she and her group walked through with much hesitation as Sofia tugged on her shoulder.

"This place is crawling with zombies," Sofia said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"The sooner we find Marcus, the sooner we can get out of here," Scarlett said. "Whoever is behind this, they are never going to conquer the multiverse. Not while I'm still breathing."

As they continued on, Judy approached Dampierre. "So, Dampierre, right? What made you and Weaselton decide to join us?"

"Well, our master promised us all the riches across dimensions if we helped him gather these… special items. But right when we brought Clawhauser to him, I thought to myself "What if he lied to us? Would he promise us power and riches just so he could take it for himself?" Dampierre explained. "Once I overheard him about his master plan about merging the dimensions and ruling them all with an iron fist, I couldn't bear myself to let that happen."

"And that was why you rebelled against him with Weaselton?" Nick asked.

"Not the word I'd use, Wilde, but yes." Weaselton stated. "Once Dampierre gave me the rundown, we had to do something about it. So we went back to Zootopia, tracked you all down and here we are."

"You know, it feels weird having you guys on our side." Falco admitted.

"Get used to it, birdbrain." Weaselton sneered.

"What did you call me?!" Falco scowled.

"Weren't you listening? I called you birdbrain." Weaselton glared.

"Care to say that to my face?!" Falco challenged, invoking a sudden stare down between Duke and Falco, which was broken up by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Break it up, you two! We won't be able to find this Marcus guy with you two at each other's throats." Rainbow stated. "So unless you want the universes to be at the mercy of whoever's doing this, I suggest you save the fighting for our enemies."

"You're right, rainbow girl. Sorry about calling you birdbrain." Duke apologized.

"Hey, I should be sorry for snapping at you." Falco stated, making Rainbow smile with satisfaction. Suddenly, Judy's ears quickly perked up in alarm.

"What is it, Carrots?" Nick asked his partner.

"You guys hear that?" Judy asked them. "It sounds like… gunfire!" The echo of gunfire rings out within the tunnels.

"That must mean a firefight is nearby." Fox deduced.

"We better follow the sound." Scarlett said as Judy led the others through the tunnels to find the source of the gunfire. Once they found the firefight, they look on and notice a small group of Locust shooting someone. Their adversary appeared to be a grown man in army green and dark grey armor with a gold visor in his helmet. He manages to hold his own until he noticed the otherworld travelers. As soon as he shifted his attention, he got hit in the left leg.

"Who is that?" Leixia asked.

"No idea, but we can't leave him hanging!" Falco said before jumping into the fray with his blaster.

"Falco, wait!" Tails tried to stop him, but couldn't. Falco tackles the armored man to the ground.

"Hey, Knuckles, time to use that new Keystone!" Falco commanded.

"I'm on it!" Knuckles said as he triggered the new Keystone's effect. "Elemental Keystone: Earth!" He punched the ground in front of him, which formed a rock wall that blocked the Locust's firepower. "That should hold for a few minutes."

"Are you alright?" Falco asked the man, who clenched his leg in slight pain.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist, not that I needed it." He said.

"Can you move?" Patroklos asked.

"I think so." He said. "Again, thanks. I have no idea what those things are."

"Those things are called Locust, reptilian humanoids that reside in these tunnels." Scarlett clarified.

"Huh, so that's what they're called." The armored man said. "And I thought the Flood parasites were bad news."

"What was that?" Maxi asked.

"Eh, never mind." He brushed it off as he sat down on a stone. "Anyway, I'm John-117 of the USNC Naval Special Warfare Command, but you may call me Master Chief."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Chief." Scarlett greeted as she introduced herself and her allies one by one. She then explained why they're here and what they were looking for.

"So, let me get this straight: your friends got sucked into these weird energy rifts that sent them to another dimension and in order to rescue them, you need to look for these Keystones and your search led you here?" Master Chief asked.

"Thanks to a new friend of ours, yeah." Sonic clarified. "But to deal with those Locust things, we need to find a man named Marcus."

"Alright, I don't know about this Keystone, but I believe I know where to find this Marcus." Master Chief told them once he stood up, his leg wound beginning to heal.

"You don't say…" Shadow assumed.

"There's a city located in the deepest parts of these tunnels. I could guide you all there, if you like." Fox looks over to Scarlett, who nods in approval.

"Lead the way, Master Chief." Fox agreed.

"Okay then. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find Arbiter there as well." Master Chief said.

"Arbiter?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. We got separated when we unexpectedly came in here." Master Chief assured the heroes. "In fact, I was in the middle of looking for him when you guys found me."

"Lucky we did, huh?" Slippy shrugged.

"I guess it was. Let's get moving." Master Chief commands as he joins the heroes on the search for Marcus.

Meanwhile, inside the center of the underground city, General RAAM approached the Locust Queen Myrrah on her throne and bows in respect. "Anything to report, General?" Myrrah asked. RAAM replies by showing her a holographic video of the heroes searching the tunnels. "Looks like we have some unwanted guests. Send a small squad to intercept them once they reach the city outskirts." RAAM growls in response, willing to accomplish his mission before he leaves. She looks over to an oval stone with two circles of different sizes.

"I sense that they have come for that jewel, your majesty." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Yes. And should they come here for it, I will guard it with my life." Myrrah said.

"You say that now, but know this: you should never underestimate those heroes." He states.

"Hmm... You make a fair point, my faithful accomplice." Myrrah replies. "Perhaps I would consider appointing you an honorary guard one day."

"I appreciate the offer, your majesty, but I like to do things my own way." He spoke. "Besides, there is someone among them I look forward to meeting in the city." He thinks back to the video he saw and envisions a familiar hedgehog among them, waiting to meet them once they reach the heart of the city.

* * *

 **Me: Whew. Finally, I'm finished.**

 **(My PA goes off)**

 **Me: Yes?**

 **Sora:** _ **Archer! There's a solar eclipse outside. You got to come see this!**_

 **Me: I'm on my way.**

 **(I quickly grab some solar eclipse glasses and come outside with the others wearing solar eclipse glasses as well. I put them on and witness the amazing spectacle)**

 **Sofia: It's beautiful.**

 **Ness: I can't believe solar eclipses can be this awesome!**

 **Amy: I'm just glad we got to see something so rare!**

 **Me: I'll say. It's not every day you get to see a solar eclipse.**

 **Jack Atlas: Speaking of things to see, when do you think the next eclipse will take place?**

 **Me: Who knows? It could be a year or two, maybe longer. We'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, you readers may leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the eclipse. Archer out!**


	17. Soldiers of Fortune

**(I'm in the game room with Tinker Bell fixing up an old Nintendo 64. She manages to put together the final touches)**

 **Me: Thanks for helping me fix this thing up, Tink. It's been years since I played anything on this.**

 **Tinker Bell: No problem. Tinkering is what I do best. Now, if you'll excuse me, Fawn and Silvermist need me back in Pixie Hollow.**

 **(Tinker Bell flies out through the door)**

 **Me: Okay, see you later. Now, let's get started.**

 **(I begin playing the original Super Smash Bros. until Vanellope walks in)**

 **Vanellope: Hey! Got any room for one more?**

 **Me: Grab a controller and let's play!**

 **(Vanellope grabs a controller and joins me)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 17: Soldiers of Fortune

The heroes, led by Master Chief, are currently searching for the underground city in the center of the Hollow. While they were searching, Sonic and his friends are talking with the Mane 7.

"So let me see if I got this right…" Tails began as he conversed with Sunset. "Those geodes you got at that camp gave you powers?"

"That's right." Sunset nods.

"And if I recall, Rarity can create diamond shields, Applejack has super strength, Pinkie Pie can make sweets explode, Fluttershy can talk to animals, Twilight has telekinesis, Rainbow Dash has super speed and you can read minds, right?" Sonic asks.

"Only if I make any physical contact with anyone whenever I'm in human form, but yes." Sunset replies. Tails' scanner starts beeping once they reach the end of the tunnel.

"We're here." Master Chief reported. They see the ruins of a city, surrounded by water. Sonic felt kind of uncomfortable seeing the water.

"I wonder how we'll get in." Rainbow Dash wondered.

"There should be a bridge that leads into the city." Master Chief stated before noticing a bridge supported by steel girders. "There! That's our way in." They make their way in across the bridge, but before they even stepped foot into the city's ruins, they were cut off by a small battalion of Locust troopers.

"Locust troopers!" Maxi scowls.

"But who sent them? Where's their general?" Applejack asked until they heard a new voice.

"You should be more worried about me!"

They look around for the source of the voice until some of the Locust troopers step back to reveal who is leading them. It was a black and white furred humanoid jackal in a metal mask, sharp black and silver gloves, and pointed white, black and silver hi-tops.

"Well, I didn't expect we meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog." He spoke.

"Infinite!" Sonic scowls.

"You know this freak?" Rainbow asks.

"He's the reason Dr. Eggman was able to take over my world six months ago." Sonic explains. "But why are you even here, Infinite? I thought the Phantom Ruby was destroyed when I beat Eggman's robot."

"That pathetic scientist got what he deserved for overclocking the Phantom Ruby in a desperate, yet feeble attempt to defeat you and your so-called Resistance." Infinite spoke. "And to answer your question, I have a new power source." He reveals an oval stone with two circles connected to each other by two lines with broken segments, one small green circle and one large white circle.

"The Keystone!" Anakin gasps.

"Yes. And with its power, I have become even more powerful!" Infinite states. He notices Fluttershy back up behind Ivy in fear. "Hmm, I see some of you are wise to fear me. With the power of this Keystone, I am truly invincible!"

"You're wrong!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "There are those that always say such things, but they have never proven it to be true. And you are tampering with power beyond your control! Trust me, I have experienced it before."

"Such pitiful words from a pitiful creature." Infinite taunted.

"You should never underestimate us, Infinite." Judy spoke before pulling Soul Calibur from its sheath. "Especially when we fight as one."

"All the more reason to exterminate the likes of you!" Infinite states as he uses the power of the Keystone to enlarge a Berserker to twice its normal size.

"Oh, boy. How can we beat it?" Twilight asks.

"No clue, but we'll just have to fight it and find out." Falco responds before pulling out his blaster.

"Now you're talking my language, Falco!" Knuckles added, pounding his fists.

"Mind if I join the party, boys?" Applejack asks, cracking her knuckles.

"The more the merrier." Falco grins as he begins firing his blaster at the giant Berserker. But to their surprise and shock, the blasts simply bounced off the Berserker's armor. "What?!"

"Pathetic! Do you think such primitive weaponry is capable of penetrating this creature's armor?" Infinite questions. His question was answered when he noticed a rocket striking the giant Berserker. He looks over and finds two figures on the roof of a nearby building, one human in bulky grey armor and the other a Sangheili in brown, grey and gold armor equipped with an energy blade. The human was the one who fired the rocket. The Sangheili and the human leap down from the building to face the heroes.

"Arbiter! I'm so happy you found us!" Master Chief spoke to Arbiter before noticing the human. "And I see you found Marcus."

"So you're the individual we're looking for, right?" Krystal spoke to Fenix.

"That's right. Sergeant Marcus Fenix, Squad leader of Delta-One." Fenix greets the heroes. "And who are all of you?"

"Guys, we can save the introductions for a later time." Judy spoke. "Right now, we need to find a way to beat that behemoth!" Marcus and Arbiter look behind him and notice the giant Berserker, who lets out an earsplitting roar.

"Wow, I knew Berserkers are big, but I've never seen one this massive!" Fenix commented.

"It's Infinite. He's used that stone on his chest to make it grow." Sonic clarified. Fenix looks over to Infinite.

"So you're the one that jumped me and brought me here." Fenix interrogated the Ultimate Mercenary.

"Nothing gets by you, Sergeant Fenix." Infinite said. "You may have escaped this time, but now I have you right where I want you. And with this giant Berserker by my side, your fate is sealed!"

"I've seen bigger and uglier." Fenix commented. "But not to worry. We can take her."

"But how? My laser just bounced right off her armor!" Falco informed him.

"It may be the size of a skyscraper now, but it's still a Berserker. All we need to do is set that armor ablaze and she'll be vulnerable to our weapons." Fenix suggests. "Good thing I brought my Scorcher."

"Thanks for the info, but that won't be enough." Scarlett informs Fenix. "Luckily we have something that can help. Shadow, you help Marcus ignite that armor! We'll handle the Drones."

"On it!" Shadow complies as he uses Chaos Control to teleport himself to the top of a building behind the Berserker. He focuses his next move and triggers the Keystone's power. He sees Fenix with his Scorcher Flamethrower beside him.

"Alright, count of three, we light her up." Fenix tells him. Shadow nods. "Ready?"

While the others dealt with the drones on the ground, the mega-sized Berserker attempts to crush Tails with a single overhead punch, but it was blocked by a diamond dome shield projected by Rarity.

"One…"

The giant Berserker punches the shield two more times, attempting to break it. Some cracks began to reveal themselves.

"Struggle all you want. You'll eventually fall by my hand." Infinite spoke.

"Two…"

Rarity looks up and notices the mega Berserker stomp on the diamond shield, causing it to shatter and knock her out. Tails looks over to the downed fashionista.

"R-Rarity?" Tails whispered, worried about her. The Berserker prepares to stomp on the both of them until they heard Fenix shouting.

"Three!"

"Elemental Keystone: Fire!" Shadow trigger's the Keystone's power to surround the Berserker in a wall of flame. Combined with the flames fired from Fenix's Scorcher, the Berserker was trapped in flames. The Berserker bellowed in pain. Once the flames died down, the Berserker's armor is smoldering, leaving it completely vulnerable.

"Now! Attack it while the armor's still hot!" Master Chief shouts. The heroes unleashed a barrage of physical and ranged attacks. A combined slash attack from Arbiter and Judy was enough to finish off the giant Berserker. She fell backward and crushed the remaining Drones.

"That takes care of them." Fenix spoke before looking towards the masked jackal. "You're next, Infinite!"

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over!" Infinite scowls behind his mask before flying away with the Keystone.

"He's getting away!" Patroklos shouts.

"We'll deal with him later. Knowing those grubs, they always have more waiting. We should find a place to take shelter." Fenix recommended

"Good idea. We wouldn't want to draw any attention from those icky things." Rarity agreed, having woken up from being knocked out.

"But where can we hide?" Master Chief asks.

"Some of these building are still intact when this place sank. I'm sure we can hide in any of them until tomorrow." Fenix states.

* * *

Everyone agrees to Fenix's suggestion and take shelter inside a wrecked hospital. Everyone is gathered around a campfire conjured by Sunset. Scarlett already gave Arbiter and Fenix her and her allies' names with Cat Noir on lookout.

"So how were you and Arbiter able to find us?" Sofia asks.

"I was on a recon mission with Baird, Dom and Cole, investigating strange energy readings. So we looked into it. Turns out the source of the energy surge came from somewhere inside these tunnels." Fenix explained. "We made our way in, but we got separated. I tried to radio Dom on his location until I got jumped by that guy who calls himself Infinite. When I came to, I was here in Old Jacinto."

"I don't know if that even helps." Maxi commented.

"Least we know where we are now." Krystal noted.

"He interrogated me on why I came here. He believed I came here for that Keystone, so he attempted to kill me so I won't call for help. I'd have been a goner if Arbiter hadn't shown up. He cut my binds and helped me drive off those grubs." Fenix continued. "Arbiter and I were about to make our way out of here with whatever we could get our hands on."

"And that's when you found us, right?" Twilight asks.

"Yes. I did not expect we would meet under this situation." Arbiter spoke. "So what reason are you here?"

"We were searching for our friends who were mysteriously abducted by these rifts. We're going around collecting these Keystones in the hopes of finding our friends. Our search led us here, courtesy of a friend." Sonic responds.

"If finding this Keystone will help you find your friends, then we will assist you in any way we can." Master Chief nods.

"Now then, there is something I would like to give Wilde." Arbiter said as he gave Nick Wilde a curved object.

"What's this?" Nick asked.

"A Type-1 Energy Sword. You'll be able to fight with it now." Arbiter replies.

"Doesn't look like an Energy Sword to me." Nick commented before activating it, creating the plasmatic blade that forms it. "Whoa!"

"Careful now!" Arbiter said. "This is why only the most elite Sangheili may wield it."

"Guess I better get used to it for the time being, huh?" Nick said.

"Correct. I will personally train you when we make our escape." Arbiter said.

"It's a promise." Wilde nods with a smile, knowing that with his new weapon, he'll be a valuable asset to the team.

* * *

 **(Vanellope was able to beat me using Yoshi)**

 **Vanellope: Aw yeah! Yoshi brings it home!**

 **Me: Well fought, Vanellope. I never thought you'd be this good at this, especially since you became president of Sugar Rush.**

 **Vanellope: Speaking of Sugar Rush, Winchell and Duncan need me there. There's a tri-dimension picnic in a few weeks and they need a representative. Luckily they're letting me invite my friends.**

 **Me: Well I hope you enjoy yourself at that picnic.**

 **Vanellope: Thanks.**

 **(Vanellope leaves to be ready for the picnic)**

 **Me: Guess I better get this thing up and running. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	18. A Miraculous Revelation

**(In Kawawii Island's Marine Resort, Judy, Violet and Rachel are windsurfing. I watch them with Nick, Richard and Sonic)**

 **Nick: Look at the girls having fun.**

 **Sonic: Yeah, it looks like they're having a ball.**

 **Me: Riddle me this, Sonic. I know you can't even swim, but why come here anyway?**

 **Sonic: I don't need to swim to enjoy a beautiful place.**

 **Richard: Hmm… fair point.**

 **Me: I'm going to explore the rest of the Marine Resort.**

 **Richard: Be back soon.**

 **(I leave to explore the Marine Resort)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 18: A Miraculous Revelation

After defeating the giant Berserker and the army of Locust soldiers commanded by Infinite, Scarlett and the heroes are fighting through waves of Locust soldiers, but there were too many for them to take down. The team gasped as they saw the Locusts swarm around them before they saw a green shield form around them that the Locusts couldn't get past and they looked confused.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked as they looked around them before seeing a tornado suddenly sweep its way around and blowing all the Locusts away from them as the shield dissipated.

"Did any of you guys do that?" Sofia asked as they all shook their heads as Ladybug shook her head.

"I know who did," Ladybug said with a sigh as they looked to see two figures approach from two holes as they sighed.

"That would be us," the girl spoke as she stepped out of her tunnel. She wore a yellow and black mask. She had blue eyes, her honey blonde hair back in a ponytail, tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband. A yellow and black comb is placed in the upper right side of her head, next to the hairband. She wears a yellow costume with three black stripes on her torso and two on the upper thigh. Her upper rib cage is covered by black. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. She carries a small round bag at her hip with three strings of various lengths, ending in a black and yellow striped bead hanging from the bottom of the bag. Her lower legs are black, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh.

"And we're here to help," the boy said as he walked out of his tunnel. He had a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie. The hoodie has a silver semicircle on the front, red eye designs on the sides with black and golden details, and two small light green ovals below the bottom of the hood's opening. Over his eyes, he wears black goggles with yellow green lenses, and underneath the suit, he has a black collar. On his suit, he has six hexagon-shaped light green circles on his chest, and he has dark gray hexagon-shaped protective pads on his shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees and a green bracelet is on his right wrist. Also, Carapace wears dark green boots with an indent between his big toe and other toes, dark gray outsoles, and two indents on two sides of each boot. On his back, he carries a shell-like object that is dark green on one side and light green on the other.

"Carapace, Queen Bee," Ladybug said as the two joined her. Cat Noir smiled as he approached their old friends.

"We're back!" Queen Bee said in a singsong voice as the four chuckled.

"Where's Rena Rouge?" Cat Noir asked as Carapace shook his head.

"You tell us," Carapace said as he held out his hand and dangled a golden necklace with a fox tail ornament attached to it as Ladybug sighed.

"Rena Rouge is Alya Cesaire. She was captured by whoever is behind these rifts," Ladybug explained as she sighed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Master Fu tracked us down," Queen Bee said. "Since he completely decoded the spell book, he gave us back our Miraculouses to keep permanently and he tracked your Miraculouses down using his magic and managed to conjure up a portal to send us to where you were."

"Thanks for the save back there, but they're not going to be fully trusting in you unless you reveal your identities to us," Ladybug said to the pair of them.

"Only if you reveal yours to us," Queen Bee glares as they all sighed as Scarlett smiled at them.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone who you are unless the situation demands it," Krystal nods as the four superheroes sighed.

"Power down," they all said as their suits vanished and their kwamis suddenly dispersed from their Miraculouses as they all gasped.

"Chloe!?" Marinette gasped as Chloe did the same.

"Marinette?!" Chloe gasped.

"Nino?!" Adrien gasped.

"Adrien?!" Nino gasped as Scarlett sighed.

"Well this is a Scooby-Doo moment," she said as she smiled.

"Well this is all fun and good and we'll discuss this later. But right now, we need Rena Rouge to round our team out." Marinette said as she looked at the group. Suddenly, before she can decide who takes the mantle, a ringing sound is heard from Sonic's wrist. He answers his wrist communicator and hears Amy's voice.

"Amy?!" Sonic gasped.

" _Sonic! Help us!_ " Amy pleads for help.

"Where are you now?" Sonic asked. He then hears Alya's voice.

" _I don't know. Someone captured us and brought us to this place. I heard some guards call this Foundation Prime. Luckily, thanks to Amy, we were able to escape,_ " Alya spoke up.

"Was that Amy?" Tails asks.

"And Alya?" Marinette gasps.

"Are the others with you?" Fox asks.

" _Yeah. We were able to slip away, but it won't take long before those goons find us!_ " Amy tells him.

"Amy, listen to me very carefully. I want you and the others to find a way out. We'll be looking for you every step of the way. And whatever happens, don't get caught!" Sonic commands her.

* * *

"I'll do what I can," Amy said before hanging up. Peach and Amber looked around Foundation Prime for an exit.

"I can't see a way out of here," Peach spoke.

"Me neither," Amber said.

"At this rate, those hooligans will certainly catch up to us," General Pepper surmised. It was when Kirby spotted something ahead.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby squeaked, jumping happily.

"What is it, little guy?" Alya asks. Kirby points to an open gateway ahead.

"Looks like Kirby found our ticket out of this place!" Spike reports.

"Then what are we standing around for? We better make tracks and fast!" Ahsoka suggested, but a bunch of Battle Droids cut them off.

"Stay where you are!" One Droid commanded. Ahsoka's reply was using the Force to knock all of them away.

"Nice work, Ahsoka!" Amber complimented. "Let's get out of here!" Amber picks up Spike and they begin running towards the portal.

"You have got to teach that to me sometime," Alya suggests.

"I'll have plenty of time to teach you when we make our escape," Ahsoka tells her as they get closer to the portal.

"Just a little further!" General Pepper said. They were about to reach the portal when they were cut off by a wall created by many akumas.

"You're not going anywhere!" They hear a voice Alya knew too well. The individual controlling the akumas was revealed.

"Hawk Moth!" Alya scowled.

"You know him?" Amber asked.

"He's the one who akumatized me a few months ago," Alya explained.

"You were akumatized?" Spike asks.

"No thanks to that rich, stuck-up brat Chloe!" Alya stated.

"You may have escaped the Battle Droids, but you won't escape me!" Hawk Moth smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed already, Hawk Moth, you're outnumbered seven to one," Amy informed him.

"You may want to count again," They hear another voice behind them. They turn around and spot the one person Amy did not want to see at this time, accompanied by a group of Egg Pawns.

"Eggman!" Amy and Peach gasped.

"You're pretty crafty, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid our little game of cat and mouse ends here." Eggman tells them. With their means of escape blocked off by Hawk Moth and Eggman, there was nowhere to go at this point. Suddenly, a blast scattered all the akumas blocking the portal. Alya noticed that General Pepper scattered the akumas using a hidden blaster.

"Now's your chance, Alya! Get out of here!" Amber shouted.

"But what about the rest of you?" Alya asks.

"We'll be fine! Go!" General Pepper shouts.

"I'll come back for you guys," Alya reluctantly nods and enters the portal right before it closed.

"Hawk Moth! You let her get away!" Eggman yelled.

"We'll deal with her later," Hawk Moth noted. "She won't be any trouble, not without her Miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Eggman asked in complete confusion.

"All will be explained in time, Doctor." Hawk Moth said. "For now, we should report back to Vortech."

"Agreed," Eggman said. "Though I have a feeling Vortech will not be happy."

* * *

Back in the Hollow, the heroes were relieved that the captives have escaped, but at the same time worried that they could be captured again.

"I'm glad they got out, but it won't be long before whoever nabbed them finds out." Adrien said.

"You might as well hold on to that necklace until we find Alya." Fox suggested. Nino slips the Fox Miraculous into his pocket.

"Now then, where would Infinite have taken the Keystone?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"My guess is he'd take it over to the queen's palace, all the way in Nexus." Fenix assumed.

"Nexus?" Sofia asked.

"The Locust stronghold. The palace is where the queen rallies all the Locust troopers for future battles against mankind," Fenix explained.

"Then I say we look for Nexus, beat the queen and get that Keystone!" Knuckles grins.

"Easier said than done. Nexus is only accessible through a single major highway and the palace is heavily guarded by those grubs," Fenix explained. "Even if we were able to slip into the palace undetected, you won't be expecting a warm welcome, especially from the queen."

"All the more reason to get to Nexus and retrieve the Keystone," Master Chief said. "Now, do you know the fastest way there?"

"Yes, but given our present position, it may take about an hour, give or take," Fenix stated.

"As long as we don't have to swim there, it's worth a try," Sonic said.

Fenix then activates his com-link. "Baird. Baird, come in." After a few seconds, he hears static, followed by Baird's voice.

" _Fenix! What the hell took you so long?"_

Fenix looks over to the heroes. "It's kinda hard to explain. What's your location?"

" _I'm about a mile outside of Nexus. I already found Dom and Cole, but we're pinned down! We could use your help!"_ Baird reported before the connection was cut.

"I'm on my way," Fenix said before turning to Tails. "You there, Tails, right?" The twin-tailed fox nods. "Think you can use that gadget of yours to pinpoint Baird's location?"

"I haven't done anything like this outside of Mobius, but I'll try." Tails pulls out his Miles Electric and presses a couple of buttons, displaying a digital map of the Hollow's tunnels. He presses another button, activating the signal radar. A few seconds later, a red dot is seen some miles northeast from the ruins of Jacinto City. "They're this way!"

"Never thought I'd say this, but let's go help Delta!" Fenix said before heading out through the northeast with the heroes behind him.

"Better hope he doesn't lead us to any trouble along the way," Arbiter said to Sonic.

"Hey, my buddy's inventions have never failed," Sonic said as they left Old Jacinto behind them and began their trek towards Nexus.

* * *

 **(After exploring the Marine Resort, I come back to the beach to find something shining in the water)**

 **Me: Hmm?**

 **(I enter the water and fish out the shining object, revealed as a gold mallet adorned with green jewels)**

 **Me: That's a pretty odd mallet.**

 **(I see Sofia and Jack Atlas)**

 **Jack: What's that you got there?**

 **Me: Some kind of mallet, but I don't know why it's even here.**

 **Sofia: We'll ask Omi and the others tomorrow.**

 **Me: You're right, Sofia. Let's head to the hotel before it gets too dark. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out!**


	19. Rena Rouge Returns

**(I climb Tonga Blanca with Sonic, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, and Rocky and we stop near Monkey Snow Park)**

 **Ryder: Chase, see if you can sniff out the thief's scent.**

 **Chase: I'm on it!**

 **(Chase sniffs through the snow until he finds footprints. He sniffs the footprints and the scent tickles his nose)**

 **Chase: Ah… Ah… Aah-choo!**

 **Sonic: Gesundheit, Chase.**

 **Chase: Thanks.**

 **Me: Wait a minute… Marshall, you said a green blur took the Memory Mallet, right?**

 **Marshall: Yeah. Whoever it was must've been going pretty fast… maybe even as fast as Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Wait, there's only one other person I know that can be that fast: Jet.**

 **Ryder: Jet?**

 **Sonic: Jet's the leader of a group of legendary thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He's also known as the Legendary Wind Master because of his prowess with an Extreme Gear. He and I had our share of encounters and he believes he's better than me on a Gear. We've had this feud since.**

 **Me: Well, if Jet is responsible for the Memory Mallet's theft, then we need to find him. Split up; ask anyone if they've seen anything out of the ordinary.**

 **(We split up and search for any clues regarding Jet)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 19: Rena Rouge Returns

Fenix leads the heroes through the tunnels of the Hollow on their way to Nexus in hopes of obtaining the Keystone. They fought through waves of Locust troops so they can rendezvous with Delta Squad members Baird, Dom and Cole. Shadow was able to clear the way with a Chaos Spear and Arbiter used his Energy Sword to slice through more Locust troops.

"We must be getting closer to Nexus." Arbiter said.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to save everyone." Fox said as he shot more Locust troops.

Soon, Fenix gets another call from Dom. " _Hey, Fenix! You're not going to believe this!"_

"Dom, what happened?" Fenix asked.

" _We cleared some Locust from the south entryway when a girl suddenly appeared from this freaky portal!"_ Dom reported.

"A girl, you say?" Fenix asks once more.

" _Yeah. We thought she was working for the queen, but it looks like we thought wrong."_ Dom said.

"Listen, we're on our way to you. Do not let her out of your sight." Fenix commands.

" _Understood. Dom out._ " Dom responds before the connection ends.

"You guys all heard that, right?" Fenix asks the heroes.

"I'd bet that may have been Alya." Marinette said with a nod.

"There's only one way to be sure." Tails said. "Let's go!" They continue towards Nexus to meet with Delta Squad.

* * *

Meanwhile, south of Nexus, Dom, Baird, and Cole are shooting several Locust troopers as a way of protecting Alya, who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"So you're telling us you came here through some weird vortex?" Baird asked.

"Uh-huh. I came here to look for my friends." Alya nods.

"Well, stay with us and you'll get to see them. They're on their way as we speak." Cole tells her.

"Awesome!" Alya cheered. But her hopes were cut short when a Grenadier grabs her. She yelps in fright.

"Hold on!" Dom uses his weapon's chainsaw bayonet to slice the Grenadier, forcing it to release Alya. She backs up towards a cliff, but didn't watch her footing and began to slip. She falls down the cliff towards a lake of a glowing yellow liquid but is caught by Ladybug.

"It's okay. I've got you," Ladybug said as she held Alya by the hand. "Why would I ever leave my best friend behind?"

"Marinette?" Alya asked as Ladybug sighed.

"Please, call me Ladybug," she said as Alya nodded and the two swung to safety as Carapace nodded to her.

"Hey, babe," he said as Alya sighed.

"Nino?" she said as Carapace smiled and took the Fox Miraculous out of his pocket.

"I think you'll need this," he said as she smiled and put the necklace around her neck. Then, a ball of orange light appeared out of nowhere as Alya's fox kwami, Trixx was summoned.

"Here's Trixie!" she shouted as she turned to her. "Did you miss me, Alya?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Alya smiled. "But no time for that now. I've got to get dressed for work. Trixx, let's pounce!"

Trixx was then sucked into her necklace which lit up. Her glasses turned into an orange mask with a white bottom and her clothes turned into an orange one piece outfit with a white front and black gloves and boots to mimic a fox pelt. She then grew a headband imitating fox ears on her head and her outfit gained a flap of fabric on the back to imitate a fox's tail. She then reached out her hand and summoned a flute staff as she twirled it around and struck a pose finishing the transformation. She was now Rena Rouge, master of illusion.

"How I've missed that feeling," she smirked as Judy and Nick noticed her and Judy nudged him.

"Looks like you've got some competition, foxy."

"Least I'm not the only one," Nick smirked, glancing towards Fox.

"Now that I'm back, where should we go?" Rena Rouge asks. Baird points to a hive-like tower in the distance.

"That building is the Royal Palace. It is where the queen resides." Fenix stated. "She riles them up for combat through a type communication system across Nexus as well as using telepathy to communicate with her generals. In other words, if these tunnels are the bloodstreams, then the palace is the beating heart."

"We believe someone called Infinite took a very important item there. We're heading there to retrieve it." Sonic explained.

"You guys must've been pretty busy without me." Rena Rouge smirked.

"We're just doing what we do best." Cole grinned.

"Speaking of things we do best, that Keystone won't retrieve itself." Anakin said. "So what do you say we go in and get that Keystone?"

"You read my mind. Let's move!" Fenix smirks as he leads Delta Squad and the heroes towards the Royal Palace to face the queen and take the Keystone and with Rena Rouge on their team now, their chances have risen.

* * *

 **(We regroup after about 20 minutes)**

 **Ryder: Any luck?**

 **Rocky: Nothing on my end.**

 **Chase: Nothing.**

 **Skye: I found him!**

 **Me: You see him, Skye?**

 **Skye: Yeah! It looks like he's heading south! And really fast, too!**

 **Sonic: The City Resort's in the south!**

 **Me: Ryder, call the Air Patroller! We need to beat him to the City Resort! You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	20. Calling in a Favor

**(On the last day of the vacation, I meet with everyone in front of the Great Fox)**

 **Me: Well, our vacation may be over, but we'll never forget all the fun we had.**

 **Everyone: Yeah!**

 **Me: New things to try, new places to go, new people to meet; a lot has happened over these three weeks. And we want to cherish this forever! That's why I took the liberty of setting up for the ultimate group photo!**

 **(Everyone clamors in agreement to the idea)**

 **Me: Lucky for me, I was able to get this camera in the Marine Resort.**

 **(I pull a camera out of my pocket and set it up.)**

 **Me: Alright, taller in the back, shorter up front. I want everyone to experience this.**

 **Vanellope: Be sure to set up the auto-timer so that you can get in the picture too.**

 **Me: Sure. I'll be right there.**

 **(I turn on the auto-timer and join the others. The camera goes off, taking our picture)**

 **Me: Perfect! Time to take off!**

 **(We board the Great Fox and leave Kawawii Island)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 20: Calling in a Favor

Fenix and Delta Squad led the heroes through Nexus, fighting off waves of Locust troopers to reach the palace and retrieve the Keystone from Infinite, who's working with the Queen and General RAAM.

"So the Fox Miraculous grants you the power of illusion, right?" Obi-Wan asked Rena Rouge as he blocked shots from the enemy.

"All thanks to my flute staff." Rena Rouge replies. "Theron, on your 9!" Obi-Wan spotted a Boomer approaching him from the left and impaled it with his lightsaber.

Fenix, Baird and Master Chief shot Drone after Drone with their weapons as Sofia and Queen Bee gave them cover fire from above using their weapons. Shadow kicks away a Gunner towards Cat Noir, who throws it over the edge. Scarlett and Arbiter use their swords to slice through enemies and clear a path.

"We got a clear path! Go! Go! Go!" Fenix signals everyone to proceed towards the palace. They stop at a hydraulic lift.

"If that tower must be the palace, then this will take us to it." Baird said.

"At this rate, we're willing to try anything." Nick stated as Fenix pulls the lever to activate the lift. They board the lift and it carries them to the palace.

"So this is Nexus, huh?" Anakin asks.

"What I don't get is how they could have built an entire city so fast." Carapace commented.

"Of course, we still don't know how long they've been down here." Fenix said.

"And all that glowing stuff… Imulsion, right?" Tails asks, to which Baird nods. "Do you think they're thriving off of it?"

"Could be." Fenix said. "And thanks to that Keystone Infinite's got his hands on, the queen can create a supersized army."

"And we're not letting that happen." Scarlett said as the lift brought them in the palace. They make their way inside and witness some Locust Drones shoot at an unseen enemy.

"Why the hell are they in such a hurry?" Baird asks about the fleeing Drones.

"I'd say many COGs are driving them back, but they're too far from the beacon they planted. Must be something else going on." Fenix assumed.

"You're probably right." Luigi agreed.

They went deeper into the palace and found two corpses lying on top of a puddle of Imulsion. Dom approaches it and begins to examine it. "Whoa, Dom, don't touch that. You could get rust lung off that or something. I don't know, man, it looks infected." Baird warns him.

"Yeah. Good call." Dom thanks Baird.

"Let me see if I got this right. The regular Locust are now fighting the glowing Locust?" Cole asks. "I thought they were all on the same side."

"I was wondering why we were doing so well." Baird comments.

"Well, that explains their desperation in the raids – they're losing their home turf to the Lambent." Fenix realized it.

"Lambent? What in Sam Hill's a Lambent?" Applejack asked. They hear growling coming their way.

"Get back into cover!" Fenix commanded as Delta Squad shot two Locust Gunners. Once they're dead, they hear the queen's voice through the speakers.

" _Never give up, my children. You are Sera's saviors!_ "

"What got them so worked up over their home?" Cat Noir asks.

"My guess is they're definitely fighting another war down here." Dom said.

"Good thing, too… I have a feeling we wouldn't have lasted this long without some help." Baird added.

"Are you implying that the Locust we've been fighting have been on our side this whole time?" Ladybug asks.

"I wouldn't say such things, Ladybug… but when you've fought them for as long as we have, you'll never know what might happen." Baird replies. Suddenly, growls are heard behind her. "Ladybug, behind you!" Baird shoots a Drone about to nab Ladybug.

"Thanks, Baird." Ladybug said before they proceed down a stone hallway.

"Wait, don't those glowing Locust explode or something?" Carapace asks.

"Yeah, usually. Keep your distance." Fenix said. They continue deeper towards the palace, fighting waves of Locust as they get closer. They hear a lift. They see Locust aboard it and they start shooting. They manage to fight them off until glowing Locust are seen approaching from behind.

"Here come those glowing Locust!" Knuckles warned them.

"I'm on it." Baird activates the lift and it starts descending. One of the Lambent jumped as Cole shot and killed it.

"Got him!" Cole shouts as the Imulsion essence exited the dead Locust's body and went up the rock wall.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Fenix?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Fenix said as it vanished over the top of the cliff. "Hey, AJ, you asked what a Lambent is, right?"

"Yeah, I remember asking that." Applejack nods.

"Well, there's your answer." Fenix points to the dead Lambent on the lift. We reached the throne room after hearing of a great flood that will defeat the Lambent and end what appears to be a long-standing war. Cole sends a warning through the speaker system to the patrolling Locust soldiers before Baird destroys it. We also learned that sinking Jacinto would flood the Hollow with sea water.

"Wait a minute, weren't we in Jacinto's ruins when we met?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, so these tunnels must still be full of water. But somehow, these tunnels are remarkably dry." Fenix noted.

"You're right. The tunnels must've been drained for some reason." Scarlett theorized. "But what?"

"We'll figure that part out later." Fenix said. "Let's keep moving. We've got an appointment with the queen and her subjects." We continue on until we reach the throne room. Once inside we see the queen on her throne with RAAM and Infinite by her side.

"Ah, the son of Adam Fenix." The Queen greets him.

"Myrrah…" Fenix sneers with a cold glare.

"That's her? I always thought queens would share their subjects' ugliness." Rarity assumed.

"Appearances can be quite deceiving, Rarity." Dom said.

"What gives, Myrrah? Why on earth would you and RAAM join forces with Infinite?" Fenix interrogates her.

"I didn't join him. _He_ came to inform me of your impending arrival." Myrrah replies.

"And to answer your question, I was commanded to search for the Keystone." Infinite added, revealing the Keystone. "Who would've guessed that you would be looking for it as well?"

"Infinite tells me this Keystone grants a special power. I've seen it with my own eyes." Myrrah said.

"So you have." Shadow glared.

"Your Majesty, we would like your permission to destroy these intruders." Infinite requested.

"Granted." Myrrah allows them to fight the heroes before leaving.

"You really think you can beat us? You're greatly outnumbered 50 to two." Falco tells him.

"I beg to differ." Infinite replies as he uses the Keystone to increase the size of several Locust Drones.

"I should've known he'd go that far!" Sonic shouted.

"Rarity, you still have the Doctor's number?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, why?" Rarity asked, handing him the Doctor's card.

"I'm making a house call. Keep them busy!" Tails stated.

"We will." Sunset said as they begun fighting RAAM, Infinite and the Giant Drones.

RAAM swung a fist at Knuckles and Applejack, but they jumped out of the way. Rainbow Dash and Sonic began striking RAAM's body at super speed, but their attacks did little damage.

Shadow shot his Chaos Spears at Infinite, but he kept dodging them. "Pitiful. Is this the full power of the Ultimate Life-Form?" Infinite taunted.

Delta Squad fired at RAAM, but their weapons were ineffective. "How will we slow him down?" Dom asked.

"I've got an idea." Cat Noir said as he triggered the Keystone's power. "Elemental Keystone: Lightning!" A blast of lightning appears from Cat Noir's hands and strikes RAAM in the chest. RAAM felt the attack.

"It worked, but it'll take a lot more than that to beat him." Queen Bee said.

"How's that house call coming along, Tails?" Sonic asked before dodging an attack from Infinite.

"I'm just about to put it in now!" Tails shouted and sends out the call. "Calling the Doctor! Calling the Doctor! We need your help immediately!"

Fenix is shooting down some giant Locust Drones with his Mark 2 Lancer. "Who's the Doctor?" Fenix asks.

His answer came when the TARDIS appears gaining the attention of the Drones and Infinite. "What?" Infinite said.

Infinite attempts to shoot down the TARDIS with the Keystone, but it keeps dodging the blasts and they hit the Drones instead, shrinking them back to normal. "Hold still and let me shrink you!"

Infinite attempts to fire once more, but realized that the Keystone has overloaded and shrinks him. "No!" Infinite shouts as he drops the Keystone. Sonic was able to catch it.

Then the TARDIS lands and the Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. "Alright, what is going on here?" The Doctor asked.

"You will pay for this! You hear me?" Infinite shouts in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry, but that's what you get for firing a shrink ray at me." The Doctor said.

"You sure took your time, Doctor." Shadow said.

"What?! Wait, do I know you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes and no. We met you, but you haven't met us." Mario explained.

"Ah, so you're the ones that called me." The Doctor replied.

"So you're the Doctor? What the hell's going on?" Fenix asked.

"We're trying to discover where these mysterious rifts are coming from." Fox explained. "Care to join us?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Fenix replied. "We need to go after Myrrah. Good luck finding your friends."

"Good luck finding Myrrah." Scarlett replied as she and the others, joined by Master Chief and Arbiter, entered the TARDIS.

"Alright, one of you, start talking. And you can start with why there's an alien in the TARDIS." The Doctor said inside the TARDIS as it disappears.

"Vortech is not going to enjoy hearing this." Infinite said.

* * *

Back in the Gateway Room, the TARDIS appears and everyone steps out. "Okay, I should be able lock on to this no problem." The Doctor said as he gave Tails his Miles Electric back. "Someone's using this technology like a Gallifreyan time scoop. They're pulling in monsters and madmen from everywhere!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Falco said.

"But this… should stop whoever's behind this tracking you from now on. No more rift loops." The Doctor said. "Speaking of, I should rescue you guys from one."

Applejack sees the two ropes in her hands and tosses one to the Doctor. "Here. I think you'll need this." She said.

The Doctor catches the rope. "I'd normally take the stairs, but thanks." The Doctor thanked her.

"No worries. We'll take care of things from here." Fox said.

"Good. See you later. Or earlier." The Doctor said as he enters the TARDIS and it disappears.

"What an odd fellow." Krystal commented as Ladybug and the others powered down.

"True, but he is pretty nice." Alya said.

"Unlike a certain mayor's daughter we know." Marinette said, glancing towards Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Chloe glared.

"You know what I'm talking about! Because of you, most of our friends were akumatized!" Marinette informs her.

"Wait, because of me?!"

"That's right! Timebreaker, Vanisher, Evillustrator, Rogercop, even Alya turned into Lady Wifi thanks to you!" Marinette explained.

"You're one to talk! I was a victim too, you know! I became Antibug because you, or rather Ladybug, didn't trust me when I told you where Vanisher's akuma was!" Chloe argued.

"It makes no difference! You even almost had me akumatized!" Marinette yelled.

"What?!" Chloe screamed.

"Marinette, you really need to control your temper." Tikki warned her, trying to stop this from going too far.

"Stay out of this, Tikki!" Marinette told her kwami off.

"I don't like where this is going." Trixx said.

"You know, Alix was right about what she said about you being responsible for half of Paris being akumatized. Until now, all you ever cared about is yourself!" Marinette hissed with venom in her voice.

"You take that back, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe demanded.

"I don't have to!" Marinette spat.

Scarlett stuck her pinkies in her mouth and whistled loudly as they all stood to attention as she broke up the fight between the girls as they looked to her as she crossed her arms in front of them.

"Some of you seem to have forgotten what we're doing here," Scarlett said. "We're fighting for our homes and lives. Marinette, maybe you hate Chloe for what she's done to you and your friends in the past. And Chloe, maybe they mean nothing to you because of your status as the mayor's daughter. But none of that matters now. The future of the entire multiverse is at stake right now. If we, all of us, don't pull together into a unified battle force to stop whoever's causing these rifts, none of us will survive! I don't care what any of you think of each other personally. I expect full cooperation from each and every one of you. Chloe, Marinette, if you two can't put aside your differences for the duration of this mission... then leave. Now."

The room gained a stunned silence upon hearing Scarlett's statement towards the arguing girls. "Whoa. I did not expect to see this side of her." Master Chief commented.

"Chloe, she's right." Marinette admitted. "What were we thinking?"

"We almost jeopardized this entire mission because of our history with each other." Chloe said. "I feel so embarrassed."

"Well, I say we bury the hatchet and move on." Marinette said as she extends her hand, offering a handshake. "Friends?"

Chloe looked to the others who thought the same thing. Then, to everyone's joy, Chloe smiles and shakes her hand. "Friends."

"Wow, I did not see this coming." Judy admitted.

"Neither have I." Nino added.

"Guess Marinette and Chloe will get along from now on." Sonic said. He takes out the Keystone and it floats up to the gateway.

"The Scale Keystone. I'll handle that…" The Gateway said as the Scale Keystone attaches to it.

"That means only one Keystone left to find." Obi-Wan stated.

"Alright, Slippy, where to next?" Sofia asked.

"Give me a moment." Slippy said as he began to calculate the location of the next Keystone, but something went wrong. "That's odd. I can't seem to map it out."

"I guess we'll find out once we're there." Sonic said as he jumps into the gateway.

"Hey, wait for us!" Judy shouted as she jumped into the gateway after him. The rest of the heroes jump into the gateway to look for the final Keystone.

* * *

 **(We return to the base and see no sign of damage)**

 **Sora: Wow. Three whole weeks and not a single attack on the base.**

 **Me: You can thank my intruder detection system, courtesy of Edna Mode.**

 **Swizzle: But aren't those turrets you installed 2 years ago a little noisy?**

 **Me: They get the job done. Now, I invited someone to come by after our vacation was over.**

 **Mai: Who did you have in mind?**

 **Me: You'll meet her soon enough. Let's head inside before something bad happens. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out!**


	21. Island Assault

**(Tails and I have gathered Vanellope and her friends out to the track)**

 **Tails: Sorry for bringing you all out here while you were busy.**

 **Swizzle: Easy for you to say. I had to leave an online match for this.**

 **Me: But it'll be worth it once you see these!**

 **(Tails reveals the customized Extreme Gear boards. The racers gasp in surprise)**

 **Taffyta: Our own Extreme Gear?!**

 **Tails: That's right. And they're customized to fit your individual racing style.**

 **Gloyd: Sweet!**

 **Jubileena: I can't wait to try mine out!**

 **Me: Well, wait no further. You're about to have a practice race with them right now!**

 **(The racers cheer as they grab a board that resembled their respective karts and began racing on them)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 21: Island Assault

On an island inhabited by green pigs, hinted by the pig-shaped mountain, a gathering of pigs have found an oval stone marked with a compass pointing to the upper right with a crescent shape connected to the top by a blue dot at the top and what looks like an inverted number four at the bottom. Soon, one of the pigs, Leonard, shoved through the gathering.

"Alright, stand back, King coming through!" Leonard spoke up, shoving the other pigs aside before seeing the stone. "What is that thing? Some sort of rock?" Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turns around to spot a man in a white shirt and tan pants with light brown hair with dark grey at the sides and a light brown mustache/beard combination.

"Hey! You! This place isn't safe." Leonard informed him.

The man simply chuckled. "You're right about that, Your Majesty."

"How did you know my title?" Leonard asked in surprise.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I am Cesar. I came here searching for a special stone." Cesar introduced himself. He glances behind the other pigs and spots the stone. "Ah, there it is."

"You want that thing? Take it. I'm not interested in that pebble anyway." Leonard tells Cesar as he picks up the stone and gives it to him.

"Thank you for your time, but I have a favor to ask you." Cesar said.

"Whatever it is, my pigs and I will do it." Leonard said.

"Have you ever heard of the Scarlet Warrior?" Cesar asked.

"The Scarlet Warrior? Never heard of her." Leonard shrugged.

"Well, she's on her way with some other heroes to take this stone from us. I was sent here to prevent that." Cesar explained.

"Really?"

"In fact, there's a chance your enemies will join her side." Cesar continued.

"Wait, you mean Eyebrows and his pals?" Leonard asked. "No way! I'm not letting that happen. If you want to stop her, we should work together."

"Very well, but first, I think your fortress needs a bit of redecorating." Cesar said. He used the stone to create a rift and his villa appeared from it. The villa is placed right beside Leonard's castle.

"Nice. But wait, that building looks to be unguarded." Leonard realized. "I should probably supply you with half my Piggy Army."

"There's no need for that." Cesar said as he used the stone again to call his henchmen, a slew of Egg Pawns and several Venom ships. Watching from outside the walls is a black-haired man in a torn red shirt and red bandana, black pants, black combat boots and a chain worn across his chest.

"Hmm…" He murmured before heading off to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another island that's close by, several birds, among them a red bird, a tall yellow bird and a heavyset black bird are in the main square talking about the building that mysteriously appeared on the neighboring island.

"It's true! A strange building has appeared on Piggy Island." A pink bird, Stella confirmed.

"What should we do?" Matilda, a white bird asked. "Red, you know the pigs there more than the rest of us. Is there anything we should do about it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good." Red informed everyone. "Chuck, Bomb and I will head over there and look into it – see what's going on."

"But the three of you can't go out there on your own. You three need help." Judge Peckinpah suggested.

"Good plan, Your Honor. Question is: where can we find help?" Red thought aloud. His answer came when he hears a rift open behind him. He turns around and sees it as the heroes emerge from the rift. "Speak of the devil."

"Where are we?" Maxi asked.

"Looks like we're on some kind of island." Tails assumed. "But what kind of island?"

Fluttershy then noticed the gathering of birds and her eyes light up. "Oh my goodness! Look at all these cute little birds!" She rushes over and embraces Red.

"Who… is this… girl?" Red wheezed as Fluttershy hugged him tighter.

"Hey! Hands off my buddy!" Chuck yelled as he tried to pry her hands off of Red. "Hey Bomb, help me out here!" The heavy black bird, Bomb, helps Chuck pry her off.

"Thanks for the rescue, guys." Red breathed.

"I guess we have our answer, thanks to Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Well, now that that's over, I just got one thing to say: who are you?" Red asked the heroes.

After introductions and an extensive apology from Fluttershy, Scarlett explained that they came here looking for a Keystone. She asked them if anything happened recently.

"Well, apart from you guys appearing out of nowhere, there was this strange building that appeared on Piggy Island." Red explained. "My friends and I are headed there to see what's going on."

"If you're heading to this Piggy Island, then you should take us with you." Ivy suggested.

"I don't know about that. Our boat can't seem to hold all of us." Chuck spoke up.

Knuckles and Applejack look over to the boat and see its miniscule size. "Now I see why." Knuckles commented.

"Guess we're gonna need a bigger boat." Bomb joked.

"And we're going to help you build it." Stella spoke up.

"Best plan I've heard all day. Let's do it!" Red agreed as they get started building a much bigger boat. It took 5 metric tons of wood, but after countless hours of building with the birds' help, the new boat is complete.

"Whew! It's finally done." Chuck said as he wiped his brow.

"Now we can use this to reach Piggy Island." Red said.

"Red, before you go…" Stella spoke up, gaining his attention.

"What is it, Stella?" Red asked. Stella responds by embracing him with an emotional hug. Though surprised, Red hugs her back.

"Be careful out there." Stella whispered as she let go of him.

"I will." Red said as he boarded the boat with the others. "Shall we?"

Scarlett nods in approval. "Next stop: Piggy Island." With those words said, the boat takes off to Piggy Island.

* * *

On the way to Piggy Island, Master Chief meets up with Scarlett. "That was impressive, how you managed to break those two up like that," Master Chief said as Scarlett chuckled and showed him the red enchantlet around her wrist.

"I've been a Protector at the Mystic Isles for almost 10 years. Keeping the peace is what I do."

Meanwhile, Red spots Fox near the bow and decides to strike some conversation with him. "So, uh, Fox, right? Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about where my father could be." Fox replied.

"Whatever happened to him?" Red asked. Fox sighed deeply. "Oh, sorry about that, must've hit a sensitive spot."

"It's fine. I guess someone should hear about it anyway." Fox replied as he told Red the tale about his father and how he founded the Star Fox team.

"My father, James McCloud was the founder of the original Star Fox team. Five years before the Lylat Wars, General Pepper of the Cornerian Army hired my father to investigate strange activities on the planet Venom. He never returned. Despite being a backwater little rock in Lylat space, Venom had become the base of operations for a crazed scientist named Andross, who was banished there for conducting dangerous experiments. Three pilots flew on that mission: my father, James; his best friend and wingman, Peppy Hare; and Pigma Dengar, a contemptuous swine who "volunteered" for the assignment. By the time they figured out that Pigma was working for Andross, it was already too late. Pigma betrayed Peppy and my father, and led them right into a trap. In the chaos that followed, my father sacrificed himself to give Peppy the chance he needed to escape back to Corneria and report James' courageous final moments, along with the news that Andross had amassed a horrifyingly massive army, intent on conquering the Lylat System."

"So to honor your dad's memory and carry on his legacy, you formed a new Star Fox?" Red asked.

"Exactly, and I was able to gather teammates I know I can trust:" Fox said as he looked over to his teammates. "Slippy Toad, a close friend and a gifted mechanic; Falco Lombardi, a hot-shot flyboy who's got our backs, even when the going gets tough; and Krystal, the team's newest member, a beautiful and experienced telepath who can sense anyone in danger, even from afar."

"That's quite the team, Fox." Red commented. "With a team like that on our side, I'm sure we can get that Keystone. And there's nothing out there that can stop us." But as soon as he said that, the ship is suddenly bombarded by laser fire from above.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack shouts. They look up and spot several space fighters firing at their boat. Falco recognized the style of the ships right away.

"Those are Venom ships! Why are they here?!" Falco asked.

"We'll look into that later. Right now, we need to protect this ship!" Master Chief shouts as he started firing at the Venom ships. Fox, Falco and Krystal pull out their blasters and start firing at the ships. Scarlett and Sofia used their magic against the ships while Rarity provided defense using the diamond shields she conjured.

"How did these things get here anyway?" Krystal asked before shooting down a Venom Fighter.

"My guess is someone found the Keystone first and is using it to bring troops here." Scarlett assumed.

"Yeah, but who could've found it?" Twilight asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Fox said. "But with all these ships firing at us, they must be trying to stop us!" To prove his point, a giant mechanical gorilla surfaced in front of the heroes' ship and it roars, making Fluttershy hide behind Bomb in total fear.

"The Gigarilla?! What's it doing here?!" Fox shouted. The Gigarilla dealt a single punch to the ship, smashing it to pieces.

"No! We're sinking!" Chuck yelled.

"Dang it! We were so close, too!" Knuckles scowled. Everyone fell into the water with a scream. Watching from the villa rooftop was Leonard and Cesar.

"Whoa-ho! Now that's what I call a sinking feeling!" Leonard joked.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Cesar said.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

"That mechanical ape managed to sink their ship, but those heroes are still alive." Cesar informed him.

"That is a problem." Leonard noted.

"One that will be fixed soon." Cesar said as he looked out towards the shoreline where the heroes' ship sank. "I just hope _that man_ doesn't get there before they do." He looked at the Keystone in his hand, knowing what it is capable of and is concerned that his greatest enemy is out there, waiting.

* * *

 **(After the practice race, Vanellope, Rancis and I are at the newly built outdoor pool)**

 **Me: So how was your Extreme Gear?**

 **Rancis: It was amazing! It felt like I was flying through the air!**

 **Vanellope: Me too! I'm even happier that you were able to build this pool two weeks ago. I didn't even know about it until today.**

 **Me: What can I say? I'm full of surprises.**

 **Dash: (From diving platform) Cannonball!**

 **(Dash performs a cannonball and splashes us)**

 **Vanellope: Speaking of surprises…**

 **(Dash surfaces and spits out some water)**

 **Dash: Sorry. Didn't know you were there.**

 **Me: No worries. People do that a lot. I better get going. This chapter won't upload itself, you know. You readers are welcome to leave any reviews. Archer out!**


	22. Gigarilla Rematch

**(On the way to the Xiaolin Temple via the Ghost, I explain to Alan and Annie about the Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Annie: So you're saying that the Shen Gong Wu have many different powers?**

 **Me: That's right. Each one has their own unique power. Take the Orb of Tornami for example; it can create large streams of water.**

 **Alan: But what happens if you fight over a Shen Gong Wu with someone else?**

 **Me: Then you decide who gets to keep it with a Xiaolin Showdown. You wager any one Shen Gong Wu you have on you and if you win, you get the prize and the loser's wager too.**

 **Alan: Cool!**

 **Isabella: We're approaching the Temple now!**

 **(The Ghost flies towards the Temple)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 22: Gigarilla Rematch

After their ship was sunk by a single punch from the Gigarilla, the heroes find themselves in the water just a few miles away from Piggy Island. Twilight woke up and saw everyone. They appear to be inside a force field that prevented them from drowning. The others looked on as Scarlett and Sofia focused and formed a force field around them using their magic as Twilight looked down and saw their legs had vanished and had been replaced with red and purple fish tails respectively as Scarlett smiled.

"Yeah, our magic allows us to transform into mermaids whenever we enter large bodies of water," Scarlett said as she looked around at the destroyed boat and sighed. "Well, Sofia and I can travel to Piggy Island easily from here. The rest of you, I don't know."

"Can't you guys, I don't know, fly to the Island?" Rainbow Dash asked as Red chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that..."

"You can't fly, can you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, no," Bomb said.

"How can you not fly?! You're birds!" Chloe shouted.

"Now how are we supposed to get there?" Marinette asked.

Suddenly, a horn sounded out as they saw another boat approaching them as they looked out as they looked on and saw the other birds onboard with Terence at the wheel. Stella waved over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Red asked in total surprise.

"We heard that you guys were in trouble, so we took a second boat to look for you guys." Judge Peckinpah explained.

"I know, but how did you guys know we were out here?" Red asked. That's when they heard a new voice.

"I told them."

The birds on the boat turn around and see their informant, who happened to be a man with black hair wearing a red shirt with tears in the sleeves and a red bandana around his head, black pants, black combat boots and a chain worn across his chest.

"Is this your new friend?" Chuck asked.

"Sort of. He came on the island and told us that he saw that robot ape smash your boat." Stella explained.

"He must've seen the Gigarilla attack us." Tails said.

"I did. I knew you were in trouble, so I gathered your bird friends and went out to look for you." The man told them.

"Well, I appreciate the effort in looking for us, but we need to get to Piggy Island and get that Keystone." Scarlett said.

"Well, don't just stand there waiting to drown. Get in." The man said.

"But before we do, we'd like to know your name." Rainbow Dash requested. The man on the boat glanced at everyone in the water.

"When you find a man named Cesar at that building on the island, let him know that Shank is coming for him." The man named Shank told them.

"It's an honor, Shank." Fox nods with a smile as Twilight uses her powers to lift everyone minus Scarlett and Sofia onboard.

"You two still okay down there?" Bomb asks.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine! Follow us!" Sofia tells them as she and Scarlett swim ahead.

"You heard the princess, Terence. Follow those mermaids!" Red commanded Terence as the boat starts following Scarlett and Sofia to Piggy Island.

On the boat, Queen Bee sighed before she walked up to Ladybug as she looked out to the open sea.

"Hi, Ladybug," Queen Bee sighed.

"Our identities aren't secret from each other anymore, Chloe," Ladybug said to her. "You can call me Marinette if you want to."

"Alright," Queen Bee said as she joined her. "But something you could never keep a secret from me was your crush on a certain blonde-haired boy."

"Chloe," Ladybug said, blushing. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't fight anymore."

"I know," Queen Bee said. "But that's not what I was going to say. I'm not that person anymore. Becoming a superhero really changed my life. In more ways than one."

"So you're not going to try to go after Adrien anymore?" Ladybug asked.

"No," Queen Bee smiled. "I'm not as naïve as you are, Marinette. I know that he doesn't love me. He loves you."

"He does?!" Marinette asked, blushing.

"It's so obvious. Everyone in school knows it," Queen Bee said. "I'm not gonna stand in your way, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If anybody deserves Adrien Agreste, it's not me. It's you."

"Did I really do such a bad job at keeping my crush on Adrien a secret?" Ladybug asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rena Rouge asked as she walked over. "It's amazing to me how Adrien couldn't figure it out himself."

"How can I keep my secret identity from all of Paris for so long, but I can't keep something as simple as a crush on a classmate a secret for more than five minutes?"

"Marinette," Rena said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "You and Ladybug may be the same person, but your personalities are completely night and day."

* * *

During the conversation, Leonard looks from his castle using binoculars and sees the boat approaching with Scarlett and Sofia ahead of them. He gasps and contacts Cesar on a walkie-talkie. "Cesar! They're coming back! And they've brought some mermaid friends!"

Cesar grabs his own binoculars and sees for himself from the villa. He sees Scarlett and Sofia as mermaids. "So, they're coming back, huh? No worries. Our new weapon can take care of them, no problem."

As the heroes got closer, the Venom Ships disperse from the island, ready to attack the heroes' ship. "Here they come!" Fox warned. "Get ready to raise your shield, Rarity!" The fashion designer did not hesitate to create a diamond shield over the boat. She left a couple of spots open for the group to fire their weapons through. Fox and Falco began firing through the open holes with their blasters.

"We must be getting closer to the island!" Queen Bee reported.

"Then that Gigarilla should be here somewhere." Scarlett said. Almost on cue, the Gigarilla surfaces from the water.

"There it is!" Knuckles said. "How do we destroy that thing?!"

"We can't! Its armor is too thick!" Fox informed them. "The only way to beat it is we either shut it down or reprogram it!"

"Leave the reprogramming to me!" Tails said.

"Sofia and I will get its attention!" Scarlett said as she and Sofia fire a magic blast at the Gigarilla's head before it got the chance to attack. Though the attack did no damage, it gained the Gigarilla's attention. The Gigarilla goes after Scarlett and Sofia, revealing the weapon's control panel on its backside.

"There! The hatch!" Sonic told Tails. "Now's your chance!"

"I'm on it!" Tails said as he uses his tails to fly to the Gigarilla's control panel and shut down the Gigarilla remotely.

"Nice work, Tails!" Sofia waves to him. Tails waves back and signals the ship to dock close to the shore. Tails flies back and meets with the others on the beach.

"One Gigarilla deactivated." Tails smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

"I knew I could count on you, buddy!" Sonic grinned with a pat on Tails' back as Scarlett and Sofia join up with them, having reverted back to human form.

"Thanks Sonic."

"Well, now what?" Chuck asked.

"We find Leonard and get that Keystone." Scarlett said.

"Good plan. Red, we've been here before. Do you remember where it is?" Matilda asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably in his castle in the center of the island." Red assumed.

"Then that's where we're going." Fox said. "Come on!" The heroes make their way to Leonard's castle to retrieve the Keystone.

* * *

 **(We reach the Temple and meet with Dojo and the Monks)**

 **Clay: Howdy, partner! It's been too long.**

 **(Raimundo sees the Octolings)**

 **Raimundo: Who are those two?**

 **Me: Oh, that's right. Monks, Dojo, meet Alan and Annie, my new visitors.**

 **Omi: A pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

 **Annie: Nice to meet you all.**

 **Me: Alright Dojo, give us the lowdown on the new Wu.**

 **(Dojo pulls out the Ancient Scroll)**

 **Dojo: Oh right. It's called the Sandman's Scepter. A wave of this Wu sends its opponent into a deep sleep for a short time. Pretty handy if you have trouble sleeping.**

 **Ian: Any idea where you hid it?**

 **Dojo: Actually, I know just the place. (Transforms) Hop on!**

 **(We hop aboard Dojo as he takes off)**

 **Me: We should get that scepter before anyone else finds it. You readers may leave a review. Archer out!**


	23. The Return of the Butcher

**(I'm in my office looking at the 7 Medallions story)**

 **Me: I can't believe the day has come. It has been 5 years since my first fic. I should probably celebrate this.**

 **?: Did I just hear someone say they want a celebration?**

 **(I turn to the door and see Mordecai and Rigby)**

 **Me: Mordecai! Rigby! Perfect timing, as usual.**

 **Rigby: So did we hear you right? You wrote your first tale five years ago?**

 **Me: Sure did. And I was just thinking about putting together a little party to celebrate this milestone.**

 **Mordecai: Way ahead of you, dude. Sofia gave us the news already. We're at the party hall waiting for the guest of honor.**

 **Me: Wait, really?**

 **Rigby: Yeah, man! No party is complete without you! Now come on! Everyone's waiting for you!**

 **(Mordecai and Rigby lead me to the party hall)**

* * *

Heroes Unite!

Chapter 23: The Return of the Butcher

After arriving on Piggy Island after shutting down the Gigarilla, the heroes, joined by the birds and Shank are making their way to Leonard's castle to recover the Keystone, unaware that Shank's enemy, Cesar is watching them from his villa.

"So they're heading to the castle, huh?" Cesar spoke. "Well, I have a little surprise for them." He turns to the Butcher and General Grievous, the latter summoned by Cesar with the Keystone. "Intercept them at the castle at once!"

"It shall be done." Grievous bows as he left with the Butcher, but not before Cesar stops him.

"And Grievous, bring them to me…alive." Cesar demands. "Lord Vortech wants to be sure no one stands in his way."

"But of course, Cesar. We must not disappoint him." Grievous complies as he leaves the villa.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes reach the gates surrounding Leonard's castle town. "Shoot! It's locked!" Shank sneers.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Carapace asked.

"Well, the birds and I catapulted ourselves over the walls with a giant slingshot last time." Red explained.

"But with what we have, we don't need a slingshot." Knuckles said as he pounds his fists and started punching the door at a rapid pace. With one final punch, the gate is knocked right off its hinges.

"Impressive!" Applejack complimented.

"Thanks, AJ! Now let's get moving!" Knuckles said as Scarlett leads the charge towards the castle. Leonard sees them coming his way.

"Cesar, they're here!" Leonard reports on his walkie-talkie.

" _Perfect! I already sent Butcher and Grievous to intercept them."_ Cesar informs the Pig King.

"Oh, this'll be good." Leonard smiles with glee.

The Dimension Travelers have fought off hordes of enemies on the way to the Leonard's castle. "Almost there!" Shank reported, but just as they were about to reach the entryway, Rena Rouge spotted something above.

"Wait! What's that?" Rena Rouge asked. Everyone stopped to look up and saw a silhouette that looked to be coming closer.

"I can't see what it is." Sofia said. Once the silhouette took form, Shank took action.

"Everyone get back!" Shank barked as everyone stops just as the silhouette lands, creating a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared, the silhouette is revealed as a muscular man with a tattoo of a woman on his left arm and a black mustache. His clothing is comprised of a white tank top underneath a pair of bloody overalls, orange work gloves, black boots and a red bandana on his head. A chain hook is wrapped around his waist. Several people flank him while armed with guns or knives.

"Long time no see, Shank." The man spoke.

"Butcher!" Shank scowls. "I wasn't expecting you to survive our encounter back in the meat district."

The Butcher touched the scar on his neck left from the chains. "It'll take a lot more than chains to take me down. So how's your girlfriend Eva these days?" Butcher asks, but remembers something. "Oh, that's right! I killed her!" He laughs up a storm. "And the way she screamed for her life, music to my ears!"

"And you will pay dearly for it! Terence, Bomb, with me!" Shank barked as Bomb and Terence joined his side in his battle against Butcher while the others dealt with Cesar's men.

Shank unsheathes his daggers and attacks Butcher with them, but Butcher blocks it with his chain. He attempts to counter with a hook swing, but Terence grabs the hook on the backswing. Bomb takes this chance to tackle him to the ground and deal numerous punches to his face. Butcher blocks a double axe handle from Bomb and throws him off, but when he did, he felt a great weight slam on him. Turns out Terence dealt a seated senton on Butcher's chest.

"Ooh! Nice senton, Terence." Stella complimented as she dealt a Superman punch to an enemy with a knife. Terence responds with a smile and a thumbs-up. Butcher gets up with anger plastered on his face and he raises his hook.

"Terence, behind you!" Chuck shouts to warn him, but when Butcher brought the hook down, Shank steps in and blocks it with his daggers.

"Attacking a bird while his back is turned? You never change, do you, Butcher?" Shank glares and starts dealing a flurry of dagger strikes and kicks, not giving the Butcher a chance to strike back. He grabs the chain and strangles the Butcher with it. The Butcher struggles to pry Shank off him, but it was fruitless when Shank pulls the chain so hard, it snaps the Butcher's neck. The ex-wrestler drops to the stone walkway dead. Shank glares at his corpse. "That was for Eva."

Tails gave Queen Bee cover fire by shooting three goons armed with pistols with his Wrist Cannon and Maxi knocks the last one out with his nunchaku.

"That takes care of Cesar's goons." Patroklos reported.

"Now all that's left is to get that Keystone from Leonard." Sonic suggests.

"Don't be so sure, heroes!" Everyone heard a voice from somewhere.

"Look!" Queen Bee pointed to the balcony of the castle and saw Leonard.

"So you finally show your face, Leonard." Red glared at the king of Pigs.

"Two and a half years and you're still angry at me, Eyebrows." Leonard smirked.

"Cut the chatter, Leonard!" Red barked. "Where's the Keystone?!"

"What? Keystone? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Leonard said.

"Don't play innocent! We know it's here!" Fox aimed his blaster at the king of Pigs.

"Now, unless you want our flightless friends here to smash your town to a smoldering heap of rubble again, you tell us where the Keystone is!" Scarlett interrogated.

"Okay, fine, but before I tell you, I just want to give you a little surprise first." Leonard said as he snaps his fingers. Once he did, everyone heard a scream. Scarlett turns around and saw Sonic get electrocuted by a Magna Guard.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as the blue hedgehog fell forward unconscious. Before long, everyone was attacked from behind by Magna Guards and knocked unconscious. A figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing General Grievous, who orchestrated the ambush.

"Nice job, General. I'll inform Cesar of this right away. Bring them to my throne room. I have something to show them later." Leonard leaves the balcony to contact Cesar as the Magna Guards flank Grievous.

"You heard the pig! Bring them to him at once!" Grievous barked his orders as the unconscious heroes are hauled off by the Magna Guards, unaware that Shank was able to slip away when he saw Cesar at the villa. He is flanked by Stella, Matilda, Chuck and Red, who had been given daggers of their own.

"I'm coming for you, Cesar." Shank coldly said as he and the four birds trekked towards the villa, abandoning the now captive heroes.

* * *

 **(We reach the party hall within minutes)**

 **Rigby: Well, here we are. Everyone's inside.**

 **Me: Okay. Here goes.**

 **(With a deep breath, I open the door and am introduced to a generous ovation. I make my way to the stage and pick up the mic.)**

 **Me: Thank you for that sterling ovation, everyone. But there's no need to thank me. In fact, I should be thanking all of you. Wow, 5 years. 5 years since I wrote my first story and I never would've gotten this far without all of you here. You were my inspiration, my drive, my confidence; everything I needed to keep pushing forward. Had I not written any stories that day, I never would've met all of you. But I did and the more stories I write, the more friends I make. Of course, some friends aren't what they seem at first glance, but that's fine. Friends come and go, but family is forever. And you guys, you are my family!**

 **(Everyone applauds to my rousing speech)**

 **Me: So without further ado, let's get this party started! You readers are welcome to leave a review. Excelsior!**


End file.
